Harry Potter - Single Parent
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: The war is over, and yet Harry both won and lost. Set immidiately after the event of Living Together and Running Together, Harry must now face life as a single parent and a widower - facing challenges from all angles as to his fitness. Fighting Voldemort is easy, but now he faces the challenge of taking care of his new born twins. Rated M for language, distressing scenes and more.
1. A Whole New World

**A Whole New World**

"What would you be liking Dobby to be doings now, Master Harry Potter?" the elf asked.

"How the fucking hel-" Harry stopped. "I'm sorry, Dobby. I shouldn't have gone off like that. Bring me Hermione's school records, fetch a bottle of Firewhiskey and then do what you can to help out in the Hospital Wing"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter" Dobby bowed low to the floor before vanishing with the smallest of pops. His two children lay in crib like beds next to the four poster bed that was Hermione's. Harry sat on the edge, listening to their almost inaudible breathing, listening to the sounds of the aftermath of battle and the occasion spell fire as groups found the remaining Death Eaters and their supporters. From what Harry had found out from some of the liberators, the moment he had killed Voldemort most had clutched at their arms and fell to the ground – dead as the proverbial doornail. The ones found were those that did not have the Dark Mark – connections to Voldemort's soul. The Dark Lord's body was stuffed, at Harry's _direct_ order, in the 3rd floor toilet. The idea had been that, if Voldemort had shit on people's lives, they could, at the very least, return the same compliment to him in death.

"Speedy little bugger" Harry grunted as a thick file appeared on the bed next to him – the bottle being on the bedside table that still held a lot of Hermione's things inside. He smiled as he realised he had never read Hermione's permanent school record before. She was going to do all the normal Hermione-like things at him when he told her. Then, his wife would bre… The smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared on his face and Harry opened the file and started looking for her last address. When he found it, he called for a House Elf and gave it a set highly detailed set of instructions. Ten minutes later, and still wearing his blood stained clothes and with his injuries untreated, he made a little trip to Muggle Surrey – leaving his children in the care of two companies of Aurors, two Hit Wizards, the surviving members of all four houses of Hogwarts and Victor Krum – the Quidditch player having arrived on the sailing ship towards the middle of the battle.

#

"… and then he bit the assistant too!" Daniel Granger said.

"What happened?" asked Emma Granger.

"The father apologised and got the kid out so quickly" Mr Granger said. He and his wife walked into the living room and, as he was pouring a glass of brandy for the pair of them, he felt something watching them.

"Good Evening" a cold and hard voice said. Both adults turned around to see a blood stained, torn clothed youth sitting with a piece of wood in one of their armchairs. It took them several seconds for them to realise it was a very emotional Harry James Potter.

"Get out of here before I call the police" Mrs Granger said.

"Sit down and be very quiet" Harry pointed his wand at the two Grangers. "Although you threw Hermione out of this home and cast her out of your family, I think that you should at least know this – even if you don't deserve to. For the last couple of months, Hermione and I have been fighting a war against a very dark and power wizard called Voldemort. During that time, Hermione and I became very close and were married. We have two children together – one of each. That, however, is not why I am here. Hermione Potter, my wife, was killed during a battle several hours ago – saving my life in the process. I personally killed the man who did it. Although you do not deserve to know, you are still her parents and should know of this"

"We want the children bringing to us at once" said Mrs Granger. "They are our daughter's, and they should belong to us – her parents. You are clearly an incapable and unfit parent. Did you rape her under a spell? Whatever, you'll be handing them over along with Hermione's body. At least we can have those now that you have taken our daughter away"

"_HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT ABOUT HER! SHE WAS THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME. SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER AND YOU THREW HER OUT AND WANTED NOTHING TO DO WITH HER – BUT NOW YOU WANT HER AND OUR CHILDEN?_" Harry had to take several seconds to calm down. "I came here to tell you of your daughter's death and of the grandchildren that you will never see in your lives. If you ever try to make contact with me, my children or anybody connected to me in any way, shape or form, I will personally hunt you down and kill you on the spot" and he pointed his wand at two points, and drilled holes into the wall less then the width of a hair above the Grangers' heads.

"How dare you walk into our house and threaten us like that, you bastard fre-" but Mr Granger was stopped from speaking by Harry's wand jammed into his lower jaw.

"Be careful how you finish that word, Sir" Harry said. "Right now, I could most likely kill you and get away with it scot-free" and, punching the man in the head, he portkeyed away back to Hogwarts.

#

"How did it go?" asked Luna.

"Like I expected it to go" Harry said.

"That bad, huh?" Luna said. "Pomfrey wants me to have you go down to the Hospital Wing to get sorted out"

"I need to look after our children" Harry said. "Once I look after them, I will go to the Hospital Wing – not before" and Luna simply gave up on it.

"Aurors are here to remove the Prisoners to Azkaban – Gringotts are helping out with some of the guarding" she said. "Healers have come to help out Madam Pomfrey and I would very much like to give you a blow job" and it took the worn out Harry several seconds to figure what she said.

"Give it to Neville" he said absently, "I am sure he'd appreciate it more then me" and a brief look of pain came over the normally happy girl. "Oh no… Not Neville as well…"

"He and Ernie McMillan charged Death Eaters in order to buy time for the wounded and the younger students to retreat" Luna said. "Saved a hell of a lot of people…"

"Have they found his body?"

"Doing dental records now" Luna shuddered as she spoke the words. "Right now, the Healers are working to stabilise the most seriously wounded and have them transported to St Mungos' as soon as possible. Harry… Get off to St Mungos' before I carry you"

"I can't, Luna" Harry replied. "Captain's always the last man out…" and Luna could understand the sentiment. "Can I trouble you to watch over the kids for a while longer?" he asked.

"Of course, and, Harry, it is no trouble at all. It is the least that any of us could ever do" Luna smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Lu" Harry sighed. "If there is anything you want to remember Hermione by, I'm sure she wouldn't mind you taking something" and he left the Gryffindor Tower for the Hospital Wing. During the walk down there, everyone stood out of his way out of respect – Aurors and Hit Wizards saluting him.

#

"… and that should be the last potion for now" Pomfrey said. The Hospital Wing was still busy, but less then it had been for the last few hours.

"Thank you. I don't suppose that I could bring the babies to see you in the morning?" Harry asked. "I thought they could do with another check up or something. Dunno _what_, exactly, but you'll know what they'll need" he shrugged.

"It would be a pleasure" Pomfrey said. "I suggest, Mr Potter, that you go and have as many hours of sleep as you can possibly get. The last of the seriously ill patients should be well enough to transfer to St Mungos by tomorrow afternoon, so I should have enough time for you to come and see me"

"Is… Is Hermione still here?" Harry bit down a sob.

"I believe that she is the last one there" Pomfrey said, "Though a few may still remain too. It has been hours since I last checked"

"I won't be long – just want to say goodnight" and Harry slipped into the Morgue without another word. It was dark in the sad and stately room, but somebody had done something to produce a faint golden and purple glow from the wall in a vein attempt to liven the place up a little bit. As he got closer to Hermione's pull out shelf, Harry noticed that the door was ajar. Thinking that somebody might have opened it by mistake, he fully opened the door and found the space empty. With a roar of rage, pain and grief, Harry spun and ran back to the Hospital Wing and found Pomfrey tending to a girl with terrible burns.

"Something the matter?"

"She's gone" Harry spat out. "Somebody has taken Hermione"

"I gave strict instructions she was not to be moved without your permission" Pomfrey said. "I assume that she must have been taken to the Morgue at St Mungos" she added.

"Right" Harry's rage and grief came to the boil once more and he found the nearest working Floo connection and went to get some answers.

#

"Name?" a bored looking Healer asked.

"Your worst nightmare" Harry replied. The witch looked up to see the Saviour of the magical world looking incredibly pissed at her.

"Can I help you at all, Mr Potter?"

"Where is she?" Harry had to use every inch of his being not to simply blast a whole through the frowning Healer.

"Who?"

"MY GODDAMNED WIFE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Harry lost it.

"Name?"

"Hermione. Hermione Potter"

"You believe she was taken here?"

"I wouldn't be here speaking to you otherwise"

"Let me check" the Healer looked through a couple of clipboards with lists on them. "Ah, here we are. Hermione Potter… White Level"

"The Morgue" Harry said.

"No, Mr Potter. White Level is where autopsies are carried out…" the Healer suddenly found herself on the wrong end of Harry's wand.

"TAKE. ME. THERE" he spat out.

"I have to stay at my post unt-"

"_YOU'RE RELIEVED_!" Harry jabbed the wand under the chin of the Healer who was estimating the remaining seconds of her life and regretting never going to the 1989 FA Cup Final. At wand-point, the Healer hurried down a corridor and showed Harry the stairs to the level Harry wanted. "Keep going" and the Healer did so.

"That door" the terrified woman said, pointing to a door at the end of the last corridor of the level. In reply, Harry simply blasted the double doors apart and went inside.

"_Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio. Crucio_" his wand fired spell after spell at the five protectively wrapped suited people. He had never been filled with a rage this powerful – not even for Sirius. Over and over the spell was cast, and he only finished because he was nearly out of power. There was a lone table in the middle of the room with a stained and sheeted body on the cold metal surface. When he had pulled back the sheet, Harry for the first time seriously wondered if he should kill the five after what they had done. Hermione's chest had been cut open and it was plain that they had started the autopsy – against Harry's direct orders. The body of the girl looked like a big piece of meat had been sliced up. Harry lost his tenuous grip on reality and went crazy – smashing up everything he could see. When he was done, he picked up Hermione's desecrated body and carried her as far as he had to in order to get them both away from the place.

# # # # #

BANG

The explosion caused the remaining defenders to wonder if some kind of suicide charge was being mounted by any Death Eaters and those following them. Horrified screaming had the few Aurors and a few of the older students running to the main entrance doors in time to see Harry walking with the bloody and covered figure of Hermione in his arms. Either he ignored them, or he was simply unaware of their presence – either way, Harry carried the body of his beloved along the corridors to Gryffindor tower – placing her gently on the bed she had so often slept in.

#

Every single surviving Auror was placed in an armed guard around the five healers who had started the autopsy. This was not just because they had committed an offence, but they had had several attempts to be killed by Harry and Hermione's surviving friends.

"Is he ready?" asked Luna.

"He is ready to go, but I don't think he'll ever be ready" said Dean. It had taken hours of quiet coaching for Harry to give up Hermione's body, and an armed Goblin guard, added to by the House Elves, had blocked the doors to the Hospital Wing where Hermione had been taken care of. Silently, and watched by Pomfrey from a safe distance, Harry had cleaned her, dressed her in the complete school uniform, applied make up and sorted out her hair before placing her into the coffin with things that reminded him of her – Books, the treasured necklace and other things like that. With a last kiss to the dead, cold lips, he sealed it with a combination of screws and powerful protective spells. That had been three days ago.

"Come on, Harry" the recently returned to normal Daphne Greengrass adjusted her formal robes and gently pulled Harry to his feet. She had been devastated by Hermione's death, and had helped the others to plan a full funeral in the grounds of the Potter family plot.

"Alright, Daphne" was all he said, taking the children that he and Hermione had created into his arms and holding them close to him. Together, the friends walked out of a place that Harry was living in with his two children until he returned to the cottage him and Hermione both loved – all of the expenses being met by the rebuilding Ministry. Apart from the humans, Hedwig, Crookshanks, Dobby and Griphook would also be attending. The Knight Bus was sat at the end of the path for them, and they all went aboard and undertook the journey to the plot in Godric's Hollow. There was, however, one place to go to before the service would begin. Hermione's coffin was floated around the bookshops in Diagon Alley because Harry insisted she'd never forgive him if she didn't have a last look around.

#

"I was Hermione's friend" Harry said. He was the last to stand and speak to the small group gathered for the service. "More then that, I was her closest friend, her lover and her husband. I knew Hermione was the one for me the day we all went to Hogwarts. And from the very first moment I saw her, I never felt such emotion until the day we married. Hermione and I were thrown together because our respective families forced us out of their homes and didn't care what happened to us. We ended up moving in together in our own little place. Over the following days, weeks and months, the two of us got closer and closer. We planned to marry the day we graduated from Hogwarts, but the start of the war changed all of that. We were never sure of the exact date, but it was very early on in the run that we discovered Hermione was pregnant. We thought that it was just the one child, but Hermione always liked to do things twice as much as everybody else…" he smiled weakly. "I would have died before getting to fight Riddle, but Hermione pushed me out of the way and took the spell instead. She saved my life, I know that now. Despite everything she could have done, Poppy Pomfrey was unable to save her and our children. Hermione was able, before she died, to make the decision to save the pair of them above her own life. I… I went through several versions of this speech, trying to think of one or two things to say that sums up Hermione and her life. Maybe it is best that we all remember her in our own way, but there are a couple of events that spring to mind. After escaping Hagrid's giant two headed dog, Hermione, myself and a friend, who later turned out to be a traitor, got back to Gryffindor whereupon Hermione said '… before you get another crazy plan to get us killed – _or worse_, _expelled_'. The other time was something that happened between me and Hermione when we had set up the home together. Hermione was so grateful that I 'had allowed her to live with me' that she cooked my breakfast for me one day. It wasn't the food, though, that made it so funny, but the bits of flour and bread in her hair and her intense examination of a cookery book was just so cute, so funny and so Hermione…" he gave a half hearted smile and looked at the coffin that contained the only person he had ever truly loved with all of his heart. Without any kind of warning, he suddenly broke down into tears and had to be led back to his seat by Lavender. He stood, silently sobbing, as Hermione's coffin was floated into the cold earth and the soil placed over the wooden box.

# # # # #

"Do you have any ideas about names?" asked Susan.

"A couple of names" Harry said. He was at the wake that was being held at the temporary home. All of their friends had returned with him, and they sat around and ate and drank as they remembered some old tale about Hermione.

"What like?" asked Daphne.

"If we had a girl, Hermione wanted to name her Cassiopeia, Mildred or Enid" Harry said. "If it had been a boy, we were thinking along the lines of Thomas, Edward, Henry or Gordon" Harry filled his glass with another generous helping of Firewhiskey.

"Not James?" asked Dean.

"Maybe in another life" Harry shrugged, "But I never really knew my father all that much, so…" he took a mouthful.

"When are you going to register the names?" asked Parvati.

"I was thinking about tomorrow" Harry sighed. "I should get a start on moving back into the cottage, but it is going to be awfully odd without Hermione besides me"

"Our lives" said a drunken Seamus solemnly, "Will be infinitely poorer for not having her around"

"Aye" Hannah hiccupped.

"To Hermione" Harry raised his glass.

"To Hermione" they all said.

"Has McGonagall said anything about repairing and rebuilding the damaged parts of the castle?" Padma asked.

"It should be ready for the start of the new term" Susan said. "From what I have been able to hear from Auntie, it's going to be announced that everybody will be retaking the year they were in" and she looked at Harry. "What about you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"Are you coming back to Hogwarts?" Susan asked, reaching for a tray of muggle snacks.

"How can I?" Harry snorted. "I have two children to look after now – a single parent who is still a student…?" he shook his head. "I really do not know"

"You have a couple of weeks left before the cut off date" Luna commented. "You have time to think about it, but, and don't take this one way, I think that Hermione would be at you if you decided not to return"

"Perhaps McGonagall could give you a separate set of rooms or something" said Daphne.

"That's something I will have to discuss with her" Harry agreed. "The trouble is that I don't know all that much about parenting. You all know about what happened with me and the Dursleys, and I certainly don't want to be like that to my own children…"

"Well, Harry" said Lavender, "Whatever happens to you, we're right behind you every step of the way. We'll even help out looking after them and stuff like that" and the others agreed. Harry nearly burst into tears from the support his friends were showing him. If it hadn't have been for the children, he would have killed himself ages ago. The gathering went on until there were no more bottles to be drunk, and they went to their various homes – promising to help Harry with anything if he was to return to Hogwarts.

# # # # #

"Mr Potter, what can I do for you today?" asked the witch at the Registration Office in the Department of Records.

"I would like to file some paperwork" Harry said, handing over a folder containing the birth certificates of his two children. He had decided on calling his son Thomas Zordon, and had decided upon the names of Cassiopeia Hermione Brenna Mildred for his daughter.

"That is all in order" the witch said. "Oh… These should have been filed at the time of the births"

"I was ever so slightly busy" Harry said flatly. His mind flashed back to seeing the lively children and the lifeless Hermione.

"Yes…" the woman said, "Of course… Please forgive me, Sir" and she went away to file the paperwork – taking just fifteen minutes to do so.

#

"Harry Potter!" a voice called over the atrium in the Ministry. He turned to see McGonagall limping over towards him.

"Hello, Professor" he said. "How are you?"

"I am doing well enough" the Headmistress said. "I was just coming from a meeting with the Minister and a number of other officials" she explained.

"About reopening Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"They completely agreed with me when I said it should be reopened on time – to bring people back to normality. I am, however, facing problems with people returning to the school"

"Oh? How so?"

"A lot of parents think that if this could happen once, it is possible that it might happen again in the future" McGonagall said.

"I think all of the others are going back" said Harry. "I suppose that I should go as well, but I don't know how I will react to not seeing Hermione around the place anymore"

"Would you mind if I let it be known that you are returning?" McGonagall asked, and Harry agreed. "Oh" she added, "I thought you might like to know something. I checked the names of children newly registered to attend Hogwarts. Both you and Hermione's children have got places"

"Thank you, Professor" Harry managed a weak smiled. "I am sure that Hermione would have been pleased"

"Indeed" McGonagall said. "How are you managing to cope on your own?"

"Fine enough" said Harry, shrugging. "Dobby is a great help in looking after them when I am not at the place. They do all of the normal stuff like eating drinking, crapping and waking me up at the most unholy of hours – I like it. They've both got check ups at St Mungos the day after tomorrow, and I need to pick up a couple of books on parenting and everything. About returning, Professor, I was wondering if I could have a private suite. As much as they said they would help me, I don't think the rest of my year would appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of crying babies" and McGonagall smiled.

"I will see what I can do"

"Mr Potter!" a voice had Harry and McGonagall turn to see Rita Skeeter hurrying over.

"If only she was a Death Eater…" Harry said wistfully.

"Mr Potter, I am glad I have been able to speak to you" the reporter had a notebook in one hand and a quill in the other.

"I am not giving any interviews to the _Prophet_, Rita, and certainly not to you" Harry said.

"But, Harry, my boy…" Skeeter put one hand on Harry's left arm – trying to pull him back around.

"Take your hand off me" he hissed, "Or I swear that I will make you regret it"

"I heard about what happened, Sorry" Skeeter said, not sounding it at all.

"Just go and stay away from me, Rita, or I will plant you so far into the ground they will be doing the autopsy in New Zealand" Harry said. "Good Afternoon, Professor" he nodded at McGonagall. He had hardly moved away when he heard Skeeter's voice calling out to him.

"What will you do now that your wife has left you?" she asked.

**WALLOP**

The fist struck out, got her on the jaw and sent the witch flying to the ground. He followed it up by starting to vent his rage on a woman that had always loved to insult Hermione.

#

"… back by the end of the week" said Madam Bones. She, like so many others, bore the scars of fighting and imprisonment. After the minimal time needed to recover, she was back at the Ministry sorting out enough Aurors to cover everything that needed protecting.

"Minister! Madam Bones!" an Auror came running into Fudge's office.

"What is it?" asked Bones.

"Mr Dawlish's respects and would you mind coming down and stopping Harry Potter from killing Rita Skeeter?" and there was a pause.

"Do we _really_ have to?" asked Fudge.

#

"SHE DIDN'T LEAVE ME – SHE DIED!" Harry withdrew his wand and pointed it at the injured woman. "Rita Skeeter, for the insult and disrespect to my late wife, Hermione Potter, I do call challenge on you to the death"

"Mr Potter…" McGonagall said carefully.

"Respectfully, Professor, stay out of this. What do you say Rita?" Harry asked.

"I accept" she spat through the blood.

"Accept what?" asked Madam Bones – hurrying towards them with as many Aurors as she could gather up.

"Miss Skeeter insulted the memory of my late wife, and I have challenged her to a duel to the death. It is perfectly legal" Harry said.

"I have nothing to fear" Skeeter said. "I am more powerful then you, little boy" she spat, stumbling to her feet. "Why not do it now? _Bombarda_!" she cast the blasting hex – hoping to kill him there and then. Harry dodged it to the sound of the woman's laughter. "Is that all?" she cackled. "_Is that all_?" and Harry simply removed the Model 1911 from his back pocket and calmly put a single shot into the middle of the witch's forehead.

"Yes" he told the corpse, "That _is_ all. Madam Bones, I am going back to my temporary accommodation where I do not expect to be disturbed by Aurors or groups of people wanting me to stand trial. If anyone threatens my family, they will be met with deadly force. Good Day" and he walked to the Floo network points and went home.

"He has to pay for what he did" Bones said.

"Agreed. How dare Mr Potter leave a body lying around like this! Doesn't he know there is a fine for littering?" Fudge, for the first time in years, was beginning to enjoy himself.

#

"How are they, Dobby?" Harry asked, looking at his two sleeping children.

"They are being the very bestest little children, Master Harry Potter" the elf whispered. He was afraid of waking the sleeping babies after getting both back to sleep.

"Thanks, Dobby. I'll make you a deal. If you make me a good dinner, you can take the rest of the day off" and Dobby nodded and vanished to the kitchen – walking so as to not disturb the sleepers. As he sat in a deep and comfortable armchair watching his two children sleeping, Harry wondered about how he would cope with the life that lay ahead of him.

A life without his beloved Hermione…

A life as Harry Potter – Single Parent.

**A/N:**

**Here it is – the first part of the last part of the three part story. (Congrats if you said that without getting it wrong the first time)**

**With regards to the last chapter of Running Together, I'd like to point out some items. 1****st****, the arrival of Victor Krum in the sailing ship, the message afterwards and Harry's message after he kills Voldemort are all from the film "The Yangtze Incident". 2****nd****, the two first year Ravenclaws that double team Death Eaters before kicking their corpses are Rudy and Ben from Harry Potter True Friends and a number of my other HP works. 3****rd****, Voldemort surprised that Harry wouldn't take the offer is modified from Sharpe's Rifles.**

**For the record, Hermione is going to stay dead in this one and never come back again – apart from two or three moments in upcoming chapters. The reason for this being so long in coming is because I decided to put some chapters in the fanfic vault so I can go and do other things – like driving steam and diesel locomotives!**

**Now onto the fic plots…**

**Without the help of his wife, Hermione, Harry is going to have to grow up a lot quicker then he expected and cope with being a single parent – going through rough periods, a kidnapping and a complete breakdown. Any love interest will not take place until Chapter 8 and afterwards, thought the observant ones here may well spot the person anyway.**

**Here's Hoping For A Good Set Of Reviews**

**Stephanie**

**(One half of the GREATEST Hp fanfic writing team)**


	2. Same Old School, Same Old Troubles

**Same Old School, Same Old Troubles**

The platform activity was, as it always had been, busy as people jostled to get their trunks onto the train and still have time to kiss and hug parents and siblings goodbye. Harry watched as the students went past by his compartment, but mainly spent his time keeping an eye on his children whom he had installed in car seats. Both of them had been stuck with sticking charms to the seat on the other side to him. The other thing that set him apart from the other students was the fact he had already dressed in his school uniform trousers, shirt and shoes – leaving just the jumper off. A knock on the compartment door caused him to look away from the book he was reading to see most of his year from Gryffindor plus Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood. Understanding the gesture of his head at the sleeping babies, they quietly came in and floated trunks up to the overhead racks.

"Hi, Harry" said Luna. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine" said Harry. "Sorry I haven't been out and about, but I've been rather busy"

"We understand" said Padma.

"What are you reading?" asked Lavender.

"_Childcare – 0 to 1_" Harry replied.

"Not exactly required textbooks on the required list" said Parvati.

"No, I suppose it isn't" Harry said sadly. "Actually, I think its lucky Hermione isn't here anymore"

"Um…" said Seamus, "What do you mean?" he asked. He, like the others, wasn't sure how to reply.

"The stress of studying for lessons, doing tests _and_ looking after two babies…? I truly think she would kill herself all over again" and there was a little chuckle amongst the friends. "Looks like we're off" Harry said, looking out the window which showed them pulling away from Platform 9 ¾.

"I didn't hear any whistle" said Lavender.

"Silencing charms" shrugged Harry. "I didn't want them waking up when we left Kings Cross"

"You are going to make a witch a good husband" Luna said – then clapped her hand to her mouth as she realised what she said. Harry's head snapped up and round so quickly, the motion was little more then a blur. The temperature went so low that it actually started to snow in the compartment. "Ha- Harry, I'm so sorry… I didn't rea- realise what I s- s- said" the Ravenclaw stammered out.

"Forget it" Harry said flatly, then turned back to his book and started to read it some more.

"When you drop a clanger, Luna" said Padma, "You sure do like to make it a big one…" the girl shook her head and glanced at the painfilled expression on Harry's face and the grief that chilled his eyes.

"I'll go, Lord Potter" Luna said. The others noted the use of Harry's title, rather then his name by the girl. "I have offended you by my thoughtless actions, and I apologise for this and pledge to make up for it to your satisfaction" and she left the compartment with tears in her eyes.

The others, by unspoken agreement, edged a little bit away from Harry.

#

"Master Harry Potter, Sir" Dobby called out. Those that had never seen a House Elf before were startled by his appearance.

"Dobby, would you mind taking the trunks to my suite, please?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, Sir. What about yours childrens?"

"You better take them as well" Harry said after a moment's thought. "I don't think they would like the welcoming feast that much" and Dobby gently took the two babies and apperated away to the private rooms given to him by McGonagall. A beautiful snowy white Owl came swooping overhead and made a gentle landing on Harry's right shoulder.

"Chirp" Hedwig said.

"Hello, old girl. Did you enjoy the flight up here?" Harry asked. Hedwig bobbed her head up and down to show 'yes'. As they got off the platform at Hogsmeade and went to the waiting carriages, Harry saw the Threstrals – another reminder of how much death he had seen so far in his life. A number of good people should have been here, but they had died in the battle or after it from wounds too great to heal.

"You ready?" asked Parvati.

"Mmm?" Harry was shook from his thoughts by the question. "Sorry, Parvati, I was on a little trip there. We better try the last carriages – shouldn't break the habit of a life time" and the group got in the last carriage only to find Susan and Hannah already there. They had got there quickly in order secure it from other people.

"We can travel in style" Hannah said.

"Where are the little ones?" Susan asked as Harry shut the door.

"Dobby took them ahead to the suite. I didn't think they'd appreciate the welcoming feast – not for another couple of years anyhow" Harry said. "So… How was your holiday?" he asked. It was a good chat as people got up to date with what others had been doing during what remained of summer before school restarted.

# # # # #

"Aww… Easy getting off?" Harry asked. Thomas and Cassiopeia were asleep in their cots – little mobiles spinning above them.

"Very easy, Master Harry Potter, Sir" Dobby whispered. "Dobby dosed them with Sleeping Potions" and Harry glared at the elf.

"_What_?" he hissed.

"Dobby be waiting long times to play that jokes" the elf smiled.

"You certainly got me" Harry chuckled. "I'll be alright now, so you can go do whatever it is you want" and the elf went outside the room before popping away. Dobby hadn't wanted to take any chance he would wake the sleeping babies up. "I wish you were here, Mione…" he said, walking out of the room and going to his sitting room. It had a couple of armchairs, a sofa, two desks and a coffee table on top of a red and gold rug. In the very far corner of the largish sitting room was a wooden table with wooden chairs arranged around it – Harry presumed it was for private dining and such like. Two highchairs sat in the corner of the room – one pink and the other blue.

"Harry Potter?" a softly spoken voice had Harry look to his left to see Myrtle hovering with hesitation.

"Hi, Myrtle" Harry said. "Anything that I can do for you?" he asked.

"Not really" the ghost said. "I wasn't able to come and see you after the fighting, and I couldn't find you after that" Myrtle added.

"I was protected by some powerful wards" Harry said, sitting down, undid his tie and the top button of his uniform shirt. "So… what brings you here?"

"I heard that that girl who was with you died" Myrtle said.

"Hermione? Yes, Myrtle, she died"

"I just want to say I'm very sorry it happened"

"Not half as sorry as _I_ am" Harry sighed. "I guess I owe you an apology as well, Myrtle"

"Me?"

"Yeah. You were so nice to me when we needed to know things, you helped me to find the hostages in the Tri-Wizard and I just ignored you afterwards"

"You do not need to apologise to me" Myrtle said. "I am used to being ignored over the years" but Harry shook his head.

"That is no excuse" he said. "I wonder…"

"Wonder about what, Harry?" Myrtle moved over to another armchair and settled so that it looked as if she was sitting.

"You didn't pass on" he said. "Do you think that Hermione come back as a ghost?"

"If she was to return, she would have done so by now" Myrtle said. "I'm sorry to have to say it, but I guess you already knew the answer" and Harry nodded sadly.

"I figured that there was some possible way she might return. If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you pass on?" he asked.

"I wanted to haunt Olive Hornby" Myrtle said. "But after I was blocked from her home, I thought about going on. I looked into what was to come but found I couldn't face it"

"What was it?"

"I can't describe it exactly, but what I saw was just pure and simple nothing"

"You mean Hermione just ceased to exist?" Harry asked, slightly alarmed at the thought.

"She already ceased to exist on this plane of reality" Myrtle said. "I saw nothing simply because I had no hopes or dreams. I couldn't really say what your wife saw" the ghost shrugged.

"So she could be in a heaven that is made up of an endless library?"

"I think she would like that" Myrtle gave a musical laugh.

"What would you like?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Me?" the ghost blinked several times. It was clear that Myrtle had not been expecting that question from him at all. "I suppose to be surrounded by some of my family again. I would just wish to be a ghost no longer"

"Is being a ghost that bad?" Harry asked.

"Imagine staying a youthful teenager and having to watch people you knew grow up, get jobs, get married, have children, grandchildren and die…" a sad looked appeared on Myrtle's pale face.

"I didn't realise it would be so terrible" Harry apologised. "You know, I don't have any godparents or anything sorted out – you want the job?"

"Me?"

"Hermione would have approved" Harry said. Myrtle burst towards Harry and tried to hug him – passing through him instead.

#

"Harry?" Dean put his head round the door.

"Upstairs…" Harry replied – voice drifting down the short staircase. Dean came in and went up them, finding Harry struggling to get Cassiopeia to take the morning feed. "Looks bloody easier in the book" he grumbled.

"It always does" Dean said. "I thought you might like to know that you are in danger of missing Transfiguration if you don't hurry up" and Harry gave up on feeding his daughter in favour of putting her into a pair of cotton trousers and a red t-shirt with golden letters declaring she was a _Gryffindor Girl_.

"Dobby" and the elf popped into view.

"Dobby be wanted, Master Harry Potter, Sir?" and Harry silently shook his head. No matter what he did, Harry could never get the elf to stop using that expression.

"Yes, Dobby" he said. "Would you mind taking my children to the Hospital Wing please? Time for lessons to begin"

"At once, Master Harry Potter, Sir" Harry gently handed the elf his two children's hands before stepping back and watching them go. For some unknown, primal, reason, he felt a pang of his heart at watching his children disappear. Even when they had their appointments at St Mungos, they had never been out of his sight for that long.

"It really hurts"

"What does?" Dean frowned.

"Watching them go away and wondering if they will return" Harry said.

"You'll make a great dad" said Dean.

"Really?"

"Better than mine ever was" the other boy said thickly.

"We better be going off to lessons" Harry picked up the bag by his feet and walked off. As he walked down, he wondered why people appeared to be sniggering and pointing at him.

# # # # #

"It would appear, class, that Mr Potter has introduced a new uniform" McGonagall said, looking up from her desk.

"Professor?" Harry blinked.

"I was unaware that uniform rules had changed to allow the wearing of pyjamas during class time" McGonagall said. "Thank you, Mr Potter, for bringing this to my attention" and Harry looked down and swore fluently in English, German, Dutch and Elfish.

"Sorry, Professor" he apologised. He went for his wand to transfigure himself a uniform, but discovered his wand was nowhere to be found. Thinking it was in the bag, he opened it – only to find it was the bag of baby things. "GOD DAMN IT TO FUCKING HELL!" Harry stormed out of the class to several cat calls and a proposal of marriage from Seamus.

#

"Ah, Mr Potter, how nice it is for you to join us dressed correctly" McGonagall smiled as he came in for a second time. She decided to overlook the fact he was wearing a sign over his front saying

_Have You Seen My Brain?_

_Please Return to Harry J Potter_

_C/O Gryffindor Tower_

_Reward Offered_

"I had a late night, Professor" he muttered. "That won't happen again"

"I should hope not" McGonagall said. "I suggest you use a single drop of sleeping potion in their night feeds"

"I'll try that tonight" Harry said, making a mental note to get some sleeping potion. After Transfiguration, the next class was Charms where Professor Flitwick showed them how to create a charm that reminded you if you had dressed correctly. Harry assumed he was going to get it for some time to come.

#

Lunch was some kind of carrot and beef mixture that both Thomas and Cassiopeia had a liking for. After that, there was a session of burping to be done before Harry used the remaining time of the lunch hour to grab a hasty sandwich and cup of tea before heading off to History of Magic – the twins in the care and supervision of Luna. When he came after the lesson, Luna was struggling to put a clean nappy on Thomas whilst wearing one on her head, Cassiopeia was screaming her head off wanting attention and Dobby was banging his head against the wall and looked to be in tears. The elf was understanding why Winky was now a hardened drinker.

"Rough hour?" Harry asked.

"They simply will not shut up when I tell them to" Luna said. "Nothing like playing with my old dolls"

"I don't think they are" Harry said. "Why don't I take over and you can go?" he suggested. Luna nodded, put down the struggling Thomas and sorted herself out before going out.

"Master Harry Potter?" Dobby stopped banging his head and looked at the boy. "Would yous be minding if Dobby goes aways when the moon girl comes back?"

"I think that will be alright, Dobby. You… You go have a nice long rest or something. You can't serve the school after an encounter with Luna like that" and Harry watched the elf pop away. Dropping his school bag, Harry finished the nappy change and went to went to attend to Cassiopeia. After checking she was clean, he tried to feed her – but she refused, leading him to suspect there was something wrong with her. "Looks like a nice trip to the Hospital Wing" he said. "_Accio Pram_" and the pram came to the bottom of the stairs. After placing and securing each child in the thing, he flicked open the door to his suite and pushed the pram through, shut the door behind him and headed off towards the Hospital Wing.

#

"What is it this time, Mr Potter? A hangnail perhaps? Tropical disease? Or have you, by any chance, severed a limb?" Pomfrey asked idly.

"Actually, it's something up with Cassiopeia" Harry replied. "She seems agitated by something, but I don't know what it is. She's clean, I've tried feeding her and I know it isn't enough sleep…"

"Let me take a look at her" Pomfrey did some spell work and soon came up with the solution. "She has broken her left leg" she announced.

"How?" Harry's voice was one of barely controlled panic.

"I do not know, but the bones of young children are so soft at this age" Pomfrey replied. "I stocked up on Skelegrow before the start of term, but I will have to work out the safe dose for her. Would you be able to come back after dinner this evening?" and Harry nodded.

"I think I better have a word with Luna about this" Harry said, securing Cassiopeia back into her place.

"Miss Lovegood?" Pomfrey was surprised by the name. "Do you not know?" she asked.

"Know what?" Harry looked up from doing the harness.

"I just dismissed Miss Lovegood after examining her" Pomfrey said. "After being doped with a sleeping potion, tied, gagged and bundled into a broom cupboard, she needed a little medical attention and a calming draught"

"This in the space of a few minutes…?" Harry wondered what kind of trouble Luna could find herself in at times. "There… all done" he stood up from doing the straps.

"A few minutes? Miss Lovegood was 'captured' this afternoon" and Pomfrey saw Harry freeze and spin on his heel sharply.

"Then who the fuck was in my suite with my children?" he asked, a quiet sort of anger rising through him.

"I have no idea" the nurse replied.

"I do" Harry said. "Look after the children" and he stormed from the Hospital Wing with murder as his intention.

#

He was outside the Slytherin common room within a few minutes, wand drawn and ready to attack the person he _knew_ had assaulted his child. He didn't have to wait until the door opened, and Harry pushed his way through and stood in the Slytherin common room.

"What do you want, Potter?" spat a 7th Year.

"Draco Malfoy" Harry said. "And if you do not tell me where he is, I shall tear this place apart with my bare hands until such time as I do" and the 7th Year looked at Harry, decided he _did_ want to live and hurried up to the dorms. He came back a moment later with Malfoy sneering at Harry.

"Come to see how th-" Malfoy began. He was cut off by Harry blasting off his feet – not with a spell or curse, but a wave of pure magical energy.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY CHILDREN! HOW DARE YOU EVEN LOOK AT THEM YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Harry walked around the chairs to get a better aim at Malfoy – scrambling to his feet. "Do you know what he has done?" he asked the others there.

"N-No" said a terrified Second Year.

"He assaulted a friend of mine, impersonated her to get close to my children and then hurt my daughter by breaking her bones" Harry said.

"I'm only doing what I was told to do – to clear the world of Mudbloods" said Malfoy.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO TALK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" another burst of energy hit Malfoy in the face and simply closed up his mouth. "My children are better _now_ then you will _ever_ be. My wife was better then you. _I_ am better then you" and he watched as Malfoy tried to reply but found he could not. He started clawing at his face in an attempt to open his mouth, but Harry pushed his hands away and kicked him in the balls. The breaking sound was so loud it was heard as far as Hogsmeade!

"Mr Potter, explain yourself!" McGonagall came hurrying up into the common room with the new Head of Slytherin House – Professor Sinistra.

"This piece of scumbag shit, Professor, assaulted one of my children – causing the breaking of her leg" Harry said, firing another wave of magic at Malfoy – blasting him into the wall where he slid down.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall tried to reason with him. "I will deal with this myself"

"I want him out, Professor, and I want him out _NOW_. I don't care how you do it, but get him out of here, or I shall leave Hogwarts and to hell with the lot of you"

"At the very least" Sinistra spoke carefully, "You should unseal his mouth. He could die if you don't"

"Good" Harry gave Malfoy a kick in the ribs – shattering three of them, "Let him die" he finished icily. Turning round, he walked out of the common room, leaving only silence for several seconds.

"I thought that was enjoyable" Daphne Greengrass said, munching popcorn in an armchair. "May I ask what is Harry's follow up act?"

#

"I think that we need to discuss your tendencies towards violence, Mr Potter" McGonagall said. "Your actions towards Mr Malfoy were completely inexcusable"

"INEXCUSABLE? HE HARMED MY DAUGHTER! He was about three seconds from getting a new hole in his head" Harry shot back.

"What stopped you?"

"Left the gun here" was the simple reply. "What is astounding is that the son of convicted Death Eaters is allowed to swan around like he owns the place. If Malfoy so much as breathes near my children, I'll shoot him in a heartbeat"

"Are you making threats, Mr Potter?"

"No, Professor, but I am making my position very clear indeed"

**A/N:**

**First of all folks, I see that everyone refers to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as Harmony nowadays, so I, Pixel And Stephanie Forever, being the last person to do otherwise, now assume command of HMS Pumpkin Pie. Sorry, people, but I have waited two years to do that joke, so suck it up and accept the new captain of HMS Pumpkin Pie!**

**For the observant ones here, the suite Harry occupies is the same one, slightly altered, as the one he has occupied in my other HP fics.**

**With the release of this fic, I will switch to my back up release schedule and go to one release a week. This is mainly due to my writer's burn out and the fact I lead a life other then sitting on my backside and writing for you – not that I mind you know! I'm off to indulge in my favourite activities outside of my anime and sci-fi collections – driving steam engines and doing radio programs. I will still be here to answer any and all questions, but I need a month off – sorry.**

**Regards,**

**Pixel And Stephanie**


	3. POTTER v GRANGER

_**POTTER v GRANGER**_

The days passed, and it soon got round to Hermione's birthday – the first she'd never celebrate. As it approached, Harry got more and more withdrawn – leaving the suite only for lessons and Quidditch practice. The actual day was spent by Harry looking after his children on a rare day off – having broken his leg the previous day.

"Mr Potter, I don't want you to be up and about on that leg too much" Pomfrey said.

"I'll only be gone an hour or so" he replied. "I think the twins should see their mother's grave. I think it is important"

"Still hurts?"

"Very much so" Harry replied.

"Despite everything you have been through, you never have faced death" McGonagall said, entering the suite.

"No…" Harry said sadly, "Not like this. I haven't faced death. I've cheated death. I've tricked my way out of death and patted myself on the back for my ingenuity" he looked at the time. "I'll be an hour or so, Professor" and he took his two children and left for a special place.

#

Harry returned after two hours, looking as old as anyone had ever seen him – and even more so. He'd talked to Hermione for some time, tidied her grave and boosted the power of the wards around her grave. There had been a point when, as he had talked to her, a light breeze had popped up and run all around him and the flowers he had placed under the headstone.

"_I know that was you_" he had said. There was a knock at the door which Harry opened with a flick of his wand.

"Can I come in?" Lavender popped her head around the door.

"If you want to" Harry said. The girl came in, closed the door and crossed over to sit in a chair facing Harry.

"Little ones upstairs?" she asked.

"Aye" Harry sighed. "They'll not wake until the early evening now" and he looked at the girl.

"How was it?" Lavender asked.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK IT WAS, HUH? VISITING THE GRAVE OF YOUR WIFE?" Harry left Lavender doing a good impression of a goldfish.

"I… That's…"

"I'm sorry, Lavender… It's the stress of everything" Harry apologised, "I sometimes think I can not cope with everything. My days are spent either in lessons or taking care of Thomas and Cassiopeia – it's too damned much"

"We've all promised to help you out, Harry, so why not take us up on that offer" the girl put one hand on Harry's. "Or, better yet, we'll go for a typically English solution to your sadness"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We get the gang together and piss off down the pub for a couple of pints" and Lavender saw Harry think about it before smiling and nodding.

"Why the hell not?" he shrugged. After arranging with Dobby to look over the children, the whole of their year's Gryffindors plus Luna and Padma made an invasion of Hufflepuff, kidnapped Susan and Hannah before heading off to the _Three Broomsticks_ to get royally rat-arsed.

#

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had seen, over the years, many things in her time. She had seen a man land on the moon, she had seen numerous wars, personally witnessed the leaders of Israel and Palestine come within six feet of each other and had seen more then her fair share of wars between the forces of dark and light. She had, however, never seen some of her most senior students walking up the main path singing a rather rabid and lurid song involving a Chicken, a cricket ball, a Routemaster and a Rabbi. From their behaviour, she guessed they had gone to one of the two pubs in the village, and the Headmistress met them at the main doors.

"Detention for being out after curfew" she told them.

"Miss Grouchypants needs to put on a new pair of happy slacks!" Luna beamed.

"We were conducting a scientific experiment" said Padma.

"Oh? And exactly _what_ was this then?" McGonagall asked.

"We wanted to know how much beer we could get inside us before we decided to call it a day" said Hannah – one hand gripping Dean's backside tightly.

"You had better all see Madam Pomfrey before returning to your dorms" McGonagall turned to Harry. "I am surprised at _you_ of all people, Mr Potter" she said. "What your wife would have said about this I do not know, though I have a fairly good idea. What is both shocking and disturbing is the fact you break curfew to get drunk – and then returning to your children – it is not the sign of a responsible parent" and McGonagall saw the danger in Harry's eyes the second before he punched her in the jaw and sent her crashing into a wall to land in a heap.

"You sanctimonious bitch" he spat. "One of the few times I have enjoyed myself since Hermione's death, and you dare to criticise me?" he turned to the others. "I'm sorry I have ruined the night for you. Good Evening" and went away in a foul mood back to his suite. There was silence as the others looked at each other and down at McGonagall.

"You know, you really deserved it" said Susan.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked through the pain.

"Did we not hear you say to Harry that he should try to do something to make him happy? The one time he decides to join in the fun and you go and tell him off. If you must know" Lavender continued, "We organised this for Harry as a night out he should have had with Hermione. If it had been me, Headmistress, I would have done much the same" and she turned her back on her Head of House and walking away with the other Gryffindors. As the two Hufflepuffs and the two Ravenclaws also went away, Luna turned round to look at McGonagall whom had hauled herself up to her feet.

"All the riches, medals and honours… Didn't anybody think of actually _talking_ to him about what he had to do during the war? _Or_ for that matter did you not think to suggest counselling for his losing of Hermione?" and then turned around again to leave a shaken and bruised jawed woman wondering how they could have failed their hero.

#

Harry didn't go to sleep at first. Instead, he sat in a chair gazing at a picture of Hermione. It was a still image, capturing the same beauty that held Harry's heart captive. It was taken after the pair had had sex and Hermione had lain on the bed in the afterglow. Her bushy hair had fanned out on the pillow and beauty of her face was enhanced by the rosy glow on her cheeks.

"Oh, Mione…" he whispered, stroking the picture and curving a lone finger around the lines of her face, "What am I going to do? I'm lost without you…" but the picture couldn't, and didn't, reply to his questions. He replaced the picture on the table before going to his room – hating the fact that he almost never suffered from hangovers.

#

The two came into the room and saw the targets of their mission. Another two stood guard on the door in case of any issues that may arise during the operation. The two that had entered the room bent down, stunned the sleeping pair and scooped them up into a hold before hurrying out of the building with their comrades. The entire operation had taken less then ten minutes to complete, had suffered no casualties and the four had, therefore, fulfilled all mission objectives correctly.

#

"Wakey Wakey, sleepyheads!" Harry said as he came into the twins' room to get the long task of preparing them for the day started. As he set the milk down on the table, he realised what there was, or, rather more to the point, what was _not_ in the room.

#

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CHILDREN?" the question thundered around the castle. It triggered so many alarms that Hogwarts had no idea as to what verbal warning it should give. It decided to err on the side of caution and do everything from General Quarters and Abandon Ship to Radiation Alert.

#

The disbanded Legion of Super Heroes reformed and gathered once more to discuss what had happened. It was clear from the testing of traces in the room that four persons had entered the suite, two of whom had entered the room where the twins slept and taken them away. Harry had to be restrained when it had been revealed that the traces indicated a group of Aurors had done a spot of kidnapping. Things had not helped matters when, shortly after the investigating Aurors had left, a letter had come from the Ministry of Magic.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_In accordance with the wishes of Mr and Mrs Granger, the offspring of their daughter, Hermione Granger, were removed from your custody and handed over in accordance with their wishes and the terms of a court order. They also state that they wish for you to have no contact with them and that all possibilities of their magical talent be blocked._

_Yours,_

_Ameddling Bas'tard_

_Ministry of Magic – Legal Division_

The Gryffindors, to a person, suggested that they go to the Granger residence and re-kidnap the children back again and leave enough human remains for a DNA test. This proposal was seconded by the Hufflepuff group and thirded by the sole representative of Slytherin. The Ravenclaws counselled caution and the fact they needed more facts to make a definite plan of action. In the end the entire group had skipped school, strapped on battle armour and had gone down to the Ministry in a show of strength to find out what kind of fucked up ruling had resulted in the kidnapping of Harry's children. There was little surprise that the group was shown into the office of Madam Bones. Harry handed over the letter which Bones read several times before gathering her courage.

"Yes, Mr Potter, I knew of the order and approved it to be carried out" and found herself on the business ends of eleven wands that glowed with power.

"Explain that" Harry ordered. "And, Madam, make sure you choose your last words carefully" he added with the tone of voice that made it clear he was not joking.

"Your late wife's parents contacted us and asked us to look into the idea they had. They were under the impression that your marriage was not legal and that your children were not…_ legitimate_ in the eyes of the law. Now, Lord Potter, you said that you and your wife were married by a muggle minister" and Harry nodded. "That is where the problem lies. In the muggle world you are both perfectly married and all that, but you are not married according to Wizarding Law"

"So?"

"So the children should have been handed over to the Grangers at the first possibility"

"My children are at the Grangers?" Harry asked.

"Of course"

"Then to the Grangers I shall go" and Lord Potter stood up. "I take a dim view of people who aid and abet others who caused harm to Hermione. As I understand it, marriages undertaken by Muggle ministers are accepted without need for another ceremony in the magical community, right?"

"It would be unfair to ask another ceremony to be carried out. But you, on the other hand, would need to have had it done as soon as possible – assuming you were not already in a bond, being a Lord and all that entails"

"And how would we find that out?" asked Lavender.

"Normally, by checking the Department of Records, but that was heavily damaged in the fighting" Bones saw Harry simply smile before walking away – coming back a minute later with a Pensieve. He extracted a memory and set the device to play the retrieved memory. When it was over, it was clear that a bonding had taken place and that removal of the twins from Harry's custody was illegal from the offset. It was clear that he was the victim of a vindictive pair in the form of Hermione's parents – trying to punish Hermione even though she was dead and buried.

"Madam Bones" Harry began, "I would like to request the assistance of several Aurors – reliable ones, please. I don't require any help to get my children home; merely their presence will be to ensure the Grangers don't do anything stupid"

"And if they do?"

"Then I hope they have rooms reserved down below…" the joking manner vanished from Harry's voice as he left the office for the Auror ready room.

#

"I have increased the wards around the school, Mr Potter, and Goblins from Gringotts are coming tomorrow morning to install additional Runes on all entry points" McGonagall was speaking to Harry after he had returned to Hogwarts with his children and the others. She was as horrified that the twins had been kidnapped and had beefed up security as far as was possible.

"I am pleased to hear that" Harry said, "But you'll excuse me if I decide to take them with me to lessons today and tomorrow" but McGonagall disagreed with him.

"I could not possibly allow that, Mr Potter. I am already being very liberal with the rules regarding you at the moment, but I can not allow your children to go into a place of learning"

"They are already in the castle, so that point is moot…" Harry said; wiping Cassiopeia's face from the feed she had been having. "The twins will be coming with me whether you like it or not, Professor, and that is my final word on the subject" he stood with the girl in his arms and went over to place her in the playpen he had set up in the living room.

"I could stop you, you know that" McGonagall said, and was then terrified by the look she got and the tone in Harry's voice.

"You can most certainly try, Headmistress, but I do not think it likely that you would win. Gryffindor is behind me – my year certainly. Just so you know, if you decide to push the subject of my children's safety with me again, then I will make good on my threat to leave the school and leave you to play a petty minded Queen in a petty minded kingdom"

"Are you threatening me, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked, slyly moving for her wand.

"Ten points to Gryffindor… Oh, wait… That's your line, isn't it?" Harry bent down, placed his daughter in the playpen before standing up and shaking his head. "No… No, I am not threatening you, Professor McGonagall, but I am _warning _you to something that _might_ happen. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to get ready for my lessons" and he went about his business.

#

Harry was pushing the pram down the corridor when he stopped and backed up a few feet. Next to the giant hour glasses that indicated the number of points, somebody had stuck up a sign as a bit of a joke to Harry.

_HOGWARTS THREAT BOARD_

_HARRY POTTER PISSED OFF LEVEL_

_CHANCE OF DEATH IS: _**MODERATE**

"I quite like that" he chuckled and continued on his way to Charms.

#

Lunch was taken in the Great Hall, and lots of people found an excuse to stop by and have a quick peek at the babies. The pair had a sort of Carrot and Swede mush whilst Harry had steak, chips, mushrooms and oily onions with gravy that was thick enough to float the chips and the steak on. It was towards the end of the meal when Hedwig came swooping in and made a perfect landing on the Gryffindor table.

"Hello, Girl, you got a letter for me?" Harry asked. The Owl bobbed her head up and down before holding out one leg that had a letter tied to it. "Sorry I don't have any treats on me, but I wasn't expecting you to come with a letter at this time of the day. Make it up to you later…" the Owl accepted this and flew off to the suite where Harry always left a window open just enough for her to hop through. She wanted to get back to her Chess game, and she didn't trust Crookshanks to not move the pieces whilst she was on her various missions.

"Harry, you have Quidditch practice this evening, don't you?" asked Dean.

"Mmm…" Harry replied, beginning to read the letter.

"If you want, the twins can stay with us in the common room until you are finished. I don't think that anyone will try an-"

"THE FUCKING BASTARDS!" Harry swore loudly.

"Detention!" McGonagall's voice called out over the top of the hundreds of students talking about a million topics.

"Add it to the others" Harry replied, not caring about the detentions he was racking up. "Hermione's parents have filed a case demanding custody of the children based on the fact I am an unfit parent, the fact I drink, Cassie's injuries and the fact I have placed them in danger. They couldn't claim the twins one way, so they'll try another way…" Harry shook his head.

"Does it say when the case will take place?" asked Parvati.

"Says I will be notified when the case gets heard, but that should be soon, knowing my luck…" Harry muttered.

"How were they able to file a case so quickly?" asked Susan. She and Hannah had come over to the Gryffindor table to discuss a class project. "And, come to think of it, how did a pair of muggles get a case heard in the Wizendgamot?" she added.

"Good question" Harry said. "Maybe because they were Hermione's parents or something" he shrugged.

"Harry…?" Hannah looked at the letter.

"Mmm?"

"The Grangers didn't take your daughter to a Muggle hospital, did they?"

"I don't think so" Harry replied. "Why do you ask?"

"If they didn't, then how did they know about Cassiopeia being injured by Malfoy in disguise?" Hannah asked.

"I have no idea" said Harry. "The only people that knew the extent of the injuries were me, you lot, McGonagall and Pomfrey. Oh," he added, "Add a Healer or two at St Mungos. Pomfrey said she might need to consult"

"So what do we do?" asked Dean.

"_We_?"

"Hermione was a friend to all of us" Dean said, "And we promised to help you as much as we could with the twins"

"And we'll help you with this" Luna said. "What we need to do is to prove you are a fit parent"

"Ten points for stating the bleeding obvious" Seamus muttered.

"As I see it" said Padma, "There are two things we need to find out. The first one is who on the Wizendgamot is championing the case for the Grangers. The other thing is to find out who gave them the medical information about your daughter"

"I can ask my Aunt" said Susan. "We might not be able to find out directly, but we'll come up with a number of suspects" she added.

"I don't think that Pomfrey would have given the information" said Hannah. "Not willingly, at least. She might have been forced to if there was a court order to do so, but I doubt anybody would have gone that far because it would have shown up"

"I'll get Auntie to have a look and see if any order was filed" Susan said.

"That would be a bad idea" said Daphne. "Your Aunt can not be seen to take sides in an investigation that may well involve her department. I could get my father to have a look – we have a seat on the Wizendgamot" she said.

"I'd appreciate that" said Harry. "There is something else I want to know. The wards around the door showed no signs of being broken, and yet a team of four was able to get inside the suite without any problems. I leave the things down during the day, but they go up at night after a certain time has been reached. How was the group able to get through some very powerful wards?"

"They'd have to know the password" said Lavender. "But that would presuppose that they had got it from somebody that knew"

"I didn't give them it, nor did I post it on the door for all to see" Harry smiled. "I know you lot know the passwords, but there is more chance of the next Pope being Jewish before you give them up"

"Unless somebody read them from our minds" Luna pointed out.

"I hardly think that's possible in your case, Lu" Harry reminded her. "No, I believe somebody discovered them, but it would be folly if we didn't do a double check of them anyway. Lav, would you mind helping me on that front?"

"Me?" squeaked the girl. "I'm not all that powerful"

"But you make it up in other ways"

"She does that" Dean muttered, causing Lavender to blush furiously.

"I… I'll try my best" she stammered.

"Something we've overlooked" said Seamus.

"What?" asked the others at the same time.

"There are a great number of wards around the school and the grounds to prevent unwanted persons from entering and causing harm. The Aurors never looked to see if they had been tripped as far as I know" Seamus said. He wasn't known for his great deductive skills, but he could come up with some good thoughts when he put his mind to it.

"We'd have heard if the wards were tripped" said Parvati. "The thought occurs that they knew the passwords for the wards for the suite as well. As Harry said, we all know them plus McGonagall and Pomfrey. I doubt either of them would have willingly given them, and I guess that they'd refuse to do so if they got a court order to do so" she added.

"There's one thing that bugs me" Harry had been thinking this whole time. "When Malfoy impersonated Luna, he was able to walk into the suite whilst the wards were up. How did he get inside when he didn't know them? I checked the wards myself afterwards, and they showed a normal passage through. Malfoy is a great many things, but he is not a Seer or a Mind Reader – he'd have had the password"

"But how?" asked Hannah.

"He was told it" said Daphne.

"Of course he was" said Susan.

"I don't mean he was told _the_ password, merely that he was told what to do" Daphne explained. "Harry, do you remember what he said when you confronted him?" she asked. Harry's mind went back to the event…

"_I'm only doing what I was told to do – to clear the world of Mudbloods_"

"So who told him?" Harry wondered.

"Couldn't have been a Death Eater" said Susan, "They were either killed or locked up after the war. A couple are unaccounted for, but we kind of figured they left the country or otherwise are hiding…" she added.

"We'd never find that out" said Seamus. "Harry'd never get a court order to read the mail – people would say it was trying to cover up what he did" and Harry simply smiled and stood up.

"Watch the twins for me" and he went up to the top table, spoke a few sentences to McGonagall who shrugged before Harry turned and came back again. "Susan, I need your help, please. Could the rest of you mind the twins for the rest of the day? There's something I have to go and do with Susan"

"A girl already, Harry?" Luna asked, and they saw the pleasantness fall away from Harry's eyes.

"There's food and stuff in the bag in the pram tray" he said coldly. "Come on, Susan, we've got work to do" and he walked away.

"You really know how to open your mouth, Luna" Padma shook her head in disbelief.

#

"You can not be serious" said Bones.

"That was my godfather" Harry said. "But I am completely serious and will offer him this opportunity to get out. It is up to him to decide if he wants to accept or not"

"And you support him?" Madam Bones asked her niece.

"_Harry_ has never let me down, so I trust _him_" Susan replied. Harry made a mental note to ask Susan about the story there at another time. The two only had to wait a few minutes until Draco Malfoy was led into the room and placed in an armchair that put metal straps over his arms to prevent escape.

"Susan, one day I may need you to buy back my soul…" Harry said, not believing what he was about to do.

"Come to gloat, Potter?" Malfoy tried to sneer in the way he had always done so.

"Not in the slightest, Malfoy" Harry said. "In fact, we've come here to get you out"

"So I can become a slave to your family? I don't think I'll be accepting that, Potter"

"Told you he wouldn't go for it. You would have thought that, given the deal, he may have gone for it…" Susan shrugged.

"Oh well…" Harry said. "I guess we'd better go back. I hate wasting my time, Susan, but…" the pair stood and made for the door leading to the corridor outside.

"WAIT!" the cry out was agonised. "Potter! Bones!" Malfoy cried desperately out, and, to his relief, the two turned round and looked at the figure strapped and chained to the chair.

"Yes?" Harry asked him.

"My Lord" Malfoy's use of Harry's title was interesting, "My Lord, I apologise… I spoke quickly and out of heat. It was not my intention to be ungrateful for your attentions on me. I beg forgiveness"

"Laying it on a bit, isn't he?" Susan muttered, though only Harry heard.

"Perhaps?" he said quietly. "Speak to me like that, Malfoy, and I shall walk out of here and never my return"

"Yes, My Lord. Sorry, My Lord" Malfoy said. He hoped that Potter might arrange for a year or two off his sentence. "Your companion spoke of a deal" he added, not sure what to call Susan.

"We want some information, Malfoy, and we want it _now_" Harry said, sitting back down. "In return, we will make you a most generous offer"

"What do you want to know?" asked Malfoy.

"First: Who told you to attack my daughter?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore"

"_What_?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"But he was locked up" Susan said.

"He escaped during the breakout from here, but he reported back once the fighting was over. Because of the needed space for all the prisoners, he was released and free to resume his family's position on the Wizendgamot" Malfoy said.

"The bastard" Susan said. "He was getting you back for putting him away for stealing all of your money. That and refusing to do what he said and stay away from Hermione and the whole 'obey my will' godhood complex"

"How did you gain access to the suite?" Harry asked. "I know you impersonated Luna, but you'd never have got the password"

"Dumbledore gave me it" Malfoy replied. "Or, at least, a password that would override the one you had in use. According to what he told me, it would appear as if the correct password was given if anyone bothered to check"

"Tell us about this override" Susan said.

"Dumbledore didn't say anything about that much, merely that it was a password that allowed the Headteacher to enter any part of the school if they had forgotten the correct password"

"A skeleton key" Harry said.

"Yes" Malfoy didn't know what Harry was speaking of, but he thought he'd try to please him as much as possible.

"But Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster" Harry said, "So how did he know that the password would still be valid?" he asked.

"He didn't" Malfoy admitted, "But he said that he doubted anybody thought of changing it after the battle – too much going on"

"We'd better let McGonagall know as soon as we get back" Harry said.

"I doubt she'll be very happy" said Susan.

"She rarely is nowadays" Harry smiled. "Okay, Malfoy, second question coming up. To the best of your knowledge, what is going on between Dumbledore and my late wife's parents?"

"I didn't know all that much, My Lord" Malfoy said, "And I mean that. All I know is that he wanted the kids taken from you and given to the Mud- I mean the Grangers" Malfoy was not stupid enough to use the M word in front of a still hurt Harry. "They would get the children, half of your fortune and move to another country under a different name. Dumbledore would get the rest of it, minus a small part for me, and eventually take over the country" and Harry shook his head.

"But why?"

"Didn't you ever listen in History of Magic?" Malfoy said with a sigh.

"One more comment like that, Malfoy…"

"I didn't mean to cause offence, My Lord, but I was surprised that you didn't know that Dumbledore was once part of a group who aimed to control Muggles. You know that Grindlewold guy that was the first truly big Dark Lord? Well, he and Dumbledore were friends, some say lovers, back when they were young but something happened around the time his sister died and they became bitter enemies until Dumbledore killed him in 1945"

"Would you testify this in court?" Susan asked.

"My Lord?" Malfoy was uncertain if the question was meant to be answered.

"Answer her" Harry said and Malfoy nodded.

"I suppose so" and he meant it. "May I ask a question?" and Harry chuckled at the thought of using a quote that Dumbledore has used on him many years before.

"You have already done so" he replied. "What is it that you wish to know?"

"I agree to testify for you at this case, but what is in it for me?"

"Did I promise him something in return?" Harry asked Susan.

"I'm afraid that you did" she replied.

"Damn… Come on, lets go for a little walk, Malfoy" Harry enjoyed the look of panic and horror that passed over Malfoy's face. Malfoy was unstrapped and unchained before escorted out to the corridor.

"Walk" an Auror thumped him in the back.

"Stop that" Harry said, confusing Malfoy by a great deal. Why did he care about the way he was being treated?

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Be silent, Malfoy" Susan said, "Or you'll never find out" and Malfoy remained silent until they reached the office where all the prisoners were checked in. The Governor and Chief Warden were there along with Fudge and Bones, though Bones looked to be unhappy with the whole event.

"Prisoner 51741754" the Governor spoke to Malfoy.

"Sir?" it took him a moment to remember his number.

"At the request of the head of the Potter Family, Lord Potter, you are to be released and set to a limited form of liberty" Fudge said, reading from a prepared script.

"_What_?" Malfoy could not believe his ears. He wondered if this was some kind of nightmare.

"Lord Potter has asked, in exchange for the information you have supplied him, that you be bound over to his custody for a period of no less then two years" Fudge continued. "I am uncertain what has transpired between the pair of you, but I am in no position to refuse Mr Potter his request"

"There are a few conditions to this release" Bones said. "The first is that you do not use obscene language in public, you do not assault anybody without a valid reason and other things I am sure Lord Potter will explain to you later"

"Where am I going?" Malfoy asked, holding his hands out to be unhandcuffed.

"I have arranged with McGonagall that you should return to Hogwarts with us, and that you will return to Slytherin" Harry said. "You will not bully Muggle Borns or Half Bloods, you will not promote the hatred of muggles, and you will be polite, courteous and treat people as you would expect to be treated yourself. Outside of lesson times, you will be confined to the boundaries of the Slytherin areas. The only times you will be allowed out will be when you have to see Madam Pomfrey or to go to the library. Should that happen" Harry said, watching as Malfoy looked at his possessions being brought into the room, "Another person will be with you to ensure you comply with these terms. A tracking spell will be placed on you by Madam Bones, keyed to a special password and item that only a select few will know of. This will serve to ensure you don't escape our knowledge. I will try to ask McGonagall if you can try for the Quidditch team, but you will be watched during training sessions as well" and Malfoy couldn't believe his luck as he started to check that everything was there.

"My wand?"

"I have your wand, Malfoy" Susan pushed it over the table to the boy.

"Thank you" Malfoy said, colour returning to his pale features. "I presume that there are conditions to this being returned?"

"After your lessons are over for the day, you will hand your wand to me until the following day – except in the case of when you need to spell casting practice. In that case, Daphne Greengrass will be the person you hand your wand to. She will also be keeping a careful watch on you while you are in the common room, and she will tell me if you violate any of the terms of the agreement" Harry looked over at him. "I assume we _do_ have one?"

"Indeed, My Lord" Malfoy replied.

"One other thing" Harry said, "You will not, unless the formality of the situation calls for it, address me as 'My Lord'. You can call me either Potter or Harry – which ever you wish to use. In case you are wondering about any possible ways to circumvent this, a formal contract is being drawn up by the Goblins at Gringotts – a contract that you will sign. Remember one thing, Draco Malfoy" Harry leaned in very close, "I have easily helped you when I didn't have to, and I can just as easily kill you if you put one foot out of line" and Malfoy gulped hard. He had no doubt, whatsoever, that Harry would fulfil his threat if he did wrong.

# # # # #

"I can't help but think that you have gone insane" Lavender said.

"I am quite sane, but thank you for your assessment, Dr Brown" Harry chuckled.

"Can you be certain that Malfoy will do as you told him?"

"I can make him do anything I want him to" Harry said. "The contract he signed contained a mild compulsion charm on it so that he will do a direct order from me. Watch this…" he walked over to where Malfoy was sat at the Slytherin table and spoke a few words before returning. Nothing seemed to happen until Malfoy stood up and left the Great Hall backwards, singing a song about a bunch of fruit that chased stuffed animals.

"Harry?"

"It's the simple things in life that amuse…" he said, reaching for the salt.

# # # # #

"Mr Potter, I see that you have no council with you. Do you wish for a person to be assigned to you?" asked Augusta Longbottom.

"Thank you, Ma'am, but I will be conducting my own council. I believe that is my right" Harry replied.

"It is, though it must be noted you have a number of people with you"

"Ma'am, these people are my friends" Harry replied. "They are not just my friends, but they are my family" he added. "We have stood together in battle and I trust nobody else more"

"I trust you have no objections, Mr Dumbledore?" Mrs Longbottom asked, knowing it hurt him to not be referred to by the title 'Chief Warlock' anymore.

"No objections, your honour" Dumbledore said, rising slightly from his seat.

"Very well. This case is hereby begun" Longbottom tapped a gavel twice. "Mr Harry Potter, you are charged with being an unfit parent and allowing your children to be injured after they were placed with persons unsuitable for care. The applicants ask that the children of you and your late wife be transferred to your custody and that you make no attempt to contact them. How do you reply?"

"With respect, Ma'am, my reply would be that the applicants go to hell"

"Objection"

"Overruled. Mr Potter was merely answering a question I asked him" Longbottom said. "You may start your case, Mr Dumbledore" and Dumbledore rose from his seat and addressed the court.

"Members of the Wizendgamot, my clients are the parents of the late Hermione Granger" he began.

"Objection, Your Honour" Harry said. "I was married to Hermione, so would you mind asking the plaintiff and their council to refer to Hermione by her married name?" he requested.

"You were married by a Minister?"

"Yes, Ma'am, the Reverend Stephen Willy"

"Mmm… Sustained. Mr Dumbledore, you will refer to the defendant's late wife by her married name"

"Yes, Your Honour"

"Madam Chair Witch, I would like to lodge a formal objection to this case being heard any further" Harry said, after an urgent whisper from both Susan and Padma.

"On what grounds…?" Dumbledore asked.

"Madam Longbottom" Harry was not going to speak to Dumbledore until he needed to, "I object to this case being heard on the grounds that the subjects of this case are named as the children of Harry James Potter, who is myself, and those of Hermione Jane Granger. The opposing council and the plaintiffs are aware of our marriage, brief though it sadly was, and I draw Your Honour's attention to the fact that the application is, therefore invalid. I would wish to point out, Ma'am, that the parents of my late wife are in breach of a cease and desist order taken out after the kidnapping ordered by one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

"You seem very certain of that, young man" Longbottom said.

"I have a copy of the order with me now. I am sure that Madam Bones would be happy to confirm my story as the order was made out and signed in her presence" Harry said, handing the copy to an official who took it over for Augusta Longbottom to examine closely. After performing several tests on the parchment, she came to her decision.

"Mr Potter, the case of child endangerment, neglect and the other forty two charges are dismissed with the court's apologies for the attempts by a small group of people to cause more ruin and hurt in your life" she said.

"I'll take this up with the ICW!" Dumbledore declared.

"You'll take it…"

"… up the arse?" Susan said quietly enough for it to be heard by all, but for most not to know where it had come from.

"Mr Dumbledore, a most serious charge has been levied at you. Mr Potter, you will explain this charge at once or I shall dismiss it here and now" Longbottom said.

"Your Honour" Harry inclined his head. "As you and the court are aware, there is a feud between myself and Mr Dumbledore because of his years spent doing nothing about the abuse suffered at the hands of my Muggle relatives. I have evidence to prove that he knew of all of this, and I shall provide that when it is asked for. However, my main charge is that he ordered the harming of my daughter before the attempts were made to remove the twins from my care. It is also interesting to note that the application notes, in detail, the exact place and type of injury. I also have a witness who, though he carried out the attack on my daughter, has agreed to testify in exchange for early release and strict bail conditions. The witness told me, a friend of mine and several Aurors that Dumbledore ordered the attack in exchange for a cash sum and that it would help the Grangers in their case to me" Harry paused. "This witness is at Hogwarts, but he can be fetched here if you so wish it, Ma'am. I also would like to point out that Mr Dumbledore is a member of a banned organisation who aim to kill or subjugate the Muggle population"

"Bring this evidence"

#

As soon as Malfoy provided the needed memories, Dumbledore was arrested on the spot and sentenced to life in prison, without the possibility of reprieve or parole, to the ICW prison in Egypt. The Grangers were told to never try anything on Harry or the twins again unless they wanted to end up in jail. As it was, they were both fined several hundred thousand pounds, which Harry asked to be given over to help those still picking themselves up from the war. When he left with his friends and Malfoy, Harry simply said that he wanted to be left alone and to get on with looking after his children.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Daphne asked that evening.

"Yeah, just thinking of stuff for Gryffindor's first match of the season" Harry replied.

"I hope you win" Daphne replied.

"Thanks, but shouldn't you be supporting Slytherin?" Harry glanced at her as he put away a book on parenting. Daphne saw the title but decided not to mention anything about it.

"We don't have that much of a team" said the girl. "The only good player there is Malfoy, and he is under contract to not do anything to upset you" and she looked at him with a sly smile on her graceful features. "Did you do that so he wouldn't go for the Snitch?" she asked.

"Me?" Harry looked innocent. "Try to ensure I win the game by cheating? I'm offended, Miss Greengrass. I should lock you up in a castle or something"

"I already go to school in one"

"Oh… Well I'll throw rotten fruit at you or something. Go on, be off with you…!" he chuckled as Daphne left the room. "I don't get paid enough for this…" he muttered to himself. As he sat and had a late supper, Harry started to note down a few ideas for Christmas. He had been invited to spend the period with all of his friends, but the trouble was that he didn't know who to spend it with. There was always the option of spending it alone, but Harry didn't want the time spent in a cottage with nobody to talk to. There was also the twins to think about, and their safety and wellbeing came first and foremost.

"Will you be wanting Dobby for anythings?" the elf asked.

"Not tonight, Dobby" Harry said, yawning as he stood. "I know you are busy and have things to do, so…" he shrugged. "Night, Dobby"

"Night, Master Harry Potter" Dobby popped away.

"Master Harry Potter makes me like a damned BDSM member" Harry muttered as he went for the stairs.

**A/N:**

**I know I said I was going to take the month off, but the train I was going on decided to blow the safety valve and will require a month of repairs. So… business as normal I guess!**

**Longer then normal chapter here, but I couldn't find a good place to stop so I kept on going until I did. Of interest is that this is the second chapter in a row that Harry has been openly aggressive towards McGonagall who expects Harry to toe the line as he should do. Expect some more of that later… also the second chapter in a row that Luna drops a MAJOR clanger…**

**A bonus point, and a cameo in the next chapter, for the first person to identify what movie Harry's quite about cheating death comes from.**

**Regarding an issue raised in an online comment, and mentioned in the chapter, lets just say that if Pomfrey was the only one in a position to grant access to the Hogwarts' morgue, and given the fact that she her office was between it and the rest of the hospital wing, it stands to reason that she had some part to play in the removal of Hermione's body. Harry simply hasn't found that out yet… Also, it can be implied that Pomfrey **_**did**_** pass on the medical details to Dumbledore and the Grangers.**

**As always, looking forward to reviews…**

**Regards,**

**Pixel and Stephanie**


	4. Bombay Banyan

**Bombay Banyan**

The months passed, and it soon turned to the cold and snowy months of winter. Harry had become rather alarmed at the end of November when the twins had come down with something. He had bitten his nails all the way down to the elbows before Pomfrey had assured him it was nothing more then a minor cold. Despite the threat of no more kidnappings, Harry still took the children with him to each and every one of his lessons except Potions. None of the teachers seemed to mind all that much, and Flitwick had even brought the twins a miniature set of Hogwarts robes – complete with tiny Gryffindor crests. As it grew nearer and nearer to the Christmas Holidays, Harry finalised the plans he had for the festive period. He would be spending it with the Patil family – as well as Lavender. The girl had been invited to stay after learning both of her parents had an illness that prevented her from returning home.

"Oh no…" Dean groaned as Luna came walking into the Great Hall with an armful of baubles and tinsel. "She's singing again…"

_We three kings of Orient are_

_Trying to light a rubber cigar,_

_It was loaded and exploded_

_Blowing them all afar_

"That girl was dropped on her head too many times" Seamus agreed. Harry, of course, was one of only a few people who knew _why_ Luna acted that way in front of everybody.

"Let her sing" he said. "At least it cheers everything up just that bit more" and the others knew he was thinking about the last Christmas period – the only Christmas he had spent with Hermione. Life back then seemed so much better, and he had hoped that they might get engaged, marry and have children. They had all that, of course, but they had been together for only a month and a bit…

"Harry?" it was Padma coming up with a parcel from home. "Beware of Romulans bearing gifts" she said, handing him the parcel.

"Gifts already?" Harry smiled as he tore the paper and opened the box inside. It contained a box of many different sweets and two small vials of a pale white substance. Harry looked up at her with a questioning frown.

"I told my Aunt back in India that you were having trouble with the twins now that they are teething" Padma said. "It is an old family potion, but I got it anyway because I know they are allergic to the standard stuff" and Harry thanked her.

"Just out of curiosity, is there anything that I need to bring with me?" he asked.

"Just yourself and the twins" said Padma. "We never ask guests to bring anything with them, though they are welcome to do so if they so wish" the girl smiled. "Why not let others sort everything out for you instead of doing it yourself? Relax! The war is over and we won. Now is a time to party hard"

"You may have won, Padma" Harry said sadly, putting the box to one side, "But I lost… Anyway, would you mind giving me a hand with these decorations please?"

"Sure" the girl took the offered lights and started to twirl them round a tree with practiced ease. "He sure does work out a lot" she said to herself. "I wonder what it would be like for him to take me…"

"Take you where?" asked Harry. Padma realised that she had spoken aloud.

"The Great Hall" she squeaked.

"Is that what girls call that place now?" Harry winked at Dean and Seamus who were creased up laughing. Padma went so red and became so embarrassed that she didn't take any notice of the world around her. Luna gave her a few jabs with her wand and walked around her.

"I think it's stopped working" she declared.

"Miss Lovegood, would you mind taking her to Madam Pomfrey please?" Flitwick said.

"Of course, Professor" Luna gently took Padma by the hand and led her away. With a very wicked thought, Harry conjured a sign that pinned itself to Padma's back.

_No Hand Signals_

_Embarrassed Girl On Tow_

"Its days like this that give me pleasure" Harry laughed before finishing putting up some paper lanterns that a couple of First Years had made.

#

"Harry?" Lavender called.

"Upstairs!" Harry called and Lavender walked up and found Harry trying to give Thomas his afternoon feed.

"Seamus is ready to start the movie" Lavender was referring to the idea Harry had shortly after Halloween – watch a Muggle movie and then replay the memory on a Pensieve made for displaying evidential memories in a court case. It was, in fact, one of the surviving ones from the DMLE, but Susan had stopped by one weekend and taken it before anyone could stop her.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"A movie? It's a story with images, but that isn't important right now…" Lavender giggled. She had enjoyed watching Airplane the previous week, and was sometimes to be found using quotes.

"What is the film called?" Harry sighed.

"Star Trek II"

"Yes!" Harry whooped in joy. "That is one of my favourites. Me and Hermione watched that a few times over last Christ…" the joy faltered before vanishing from his expression.

"I could have him change it" Lavender said.

"No, Lav… I know Hermione is gone, and I should learn to put it behind me – if you know what I mean" Harry put down Thomas who fell to sleep once more.

"I was never that young" Lavender said as she went down the steps to the living room.

"No, my friend, you were younger" Harry said, closing the door and slapping on every ward he knew of and activating the Runes built into the stone doorframe. Together, he and Lavender went to one of the unused Transfiguration classrooms which had been converted to a type of cinema. Keen to bring the idea to Hogwarts, Harry, Dean and Hannah had gone shopping for seats from old cinemas that had been closed down. Along with genuine seating, the trio had also purchased popcorn machines and the carpet from a cinema that closed partly due to its age as well as the fact the building could make more money by becoming a bingo hall.

"I never get enough of this place" said Susan, handing Harry a tub of popcorn. "Who knew the Muggles could be so…"

"Magical?" Harry asked.

"Yes" Susan replied. "They have things we'd never even think of like the cinema, trains that run underground…"

"Most people underestimate the Muggles" Harry said, "But they are, in some regards, better then Wizarding folk" and he took a seat in the forth row. This, apart from Quidditch, was one of Harry's great pleasures during the week. It allowed him a couple of hours with friends without having to worry about the twins.

"I was thinking" Luna began.

"Be careful" advised Daphne, but Luna simply threw popcorn at her.

"Why don't we sell this to the public?" the Ravenclaw suggested. "If we did one of these things every day for a week, lots of people would be able to come and enjoy it as much as we do" she said.

"And then a new film the following week and so on and so on…" Harry mused on it until the lights dimmed and the movie began to start. The weekly movie night was a great success, as always, and the magicals seemed stunned by the level of detail in the model ships flying around and knocking the living hell out of each other, and Luna, Padma and Seamus burst into tears when Spock died at the end of the film.

# # # # #

"Could I have a word, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Certainly" McGonagall put down the work she was doing and looked at her student. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if the kitchens could do a feast for Gryffindor" Harry said. "I don't mind paying for it all, if that is going to be an issue, but the year would like a private dinner the night before we go on holiday"

"I see" said McGonagall. "I presume you mean to admit non-Gryffindors as well" to which Harry nodded.

"Daphne Greengrass is coming, along with her sister, Astoria. Then there's Susan and Hannah from Hufflepuff and Padma and Luna from Ravenclaw"

"I see" McGonagall understood what Harry was thinking. To him, having a family was one of the greatest things in the world, and so he wanted his extended family of friends with him. "Miss Lovegood and Miss Greengrass are not in your year" she pointed out.

"We're making exceptions" said Harry. "Ginny is coming as well because, well… You know what happened with her" Harry shrugged. "I just thought it might be a good idea" he added with a mumble.

"I am certain that the elves would be pleased to help you to do the cooking" McGonagall said. "I shall talk with Professor Flitwick and work something out for you to pay, though I presume that you will bring some of your own food to be cooked"

"Indeed" Harry replied. "I'll have Dobby talk to the elves and have him sort out some particulars. Could I come and speak to you in a few days?" he asked.

"Certainly" McGonagall said. "I do have one question, however" she added as a thought came upon her. "What do you propose to do with regards to Mr Malfoy?" she asked. "The terms of your agreement would seem to prevent his attendance at the leaving feast"

"I will permit him to go, but that he will sit at the end of the Slytherin table nearest to the staff table" Harry said. Draco Malfoy had, for the most part, kept his word and part of the bargain. The only time he hadn't was when he had come upon a bunch of third years attacking a young Ravenclaw first year. Using his wand to gently, and very gently, push the attackers away, he stunned them before taking them all to the nearest Professor – Sprout, in this case. When he had told Harry what he had done, Harry had replied that his use of magic on others was in defence of a person unable to do so themselves.

"Would you mind making it the day before the leaving feast, Harry?" McGonagall asked. "I somehow do not believe that your wife would appreciate you breaking tradition" and Harry shrugged.

"Fair enough" he said. "Oh, by the way, Professor" Harry turned back slightly as he headed out of the door. "We'll be having some wine at this meal. I realise most of the others are underage, but it'll be for a toast more then anything else"

"I could permit you, Mr Potter, but the others are under aged" McGonagall said. "Still, the rules can be widely interpreted by some. So long as you do not cause any trouble or become _too_ hung-over, I do not mind if you do some longish toasting" the Headmistress saw Harry smile before heading out of her office. It was better all round for him to be happy – McGonagall knew how much Harry needed it.

#

"Ah, good afternoon" Harry said to the shopkeeper.

"Good afternoon, Sir" the man replied. "How may I help you this day?"

"I would like several bottles of wine" Harry said. "Also, three barrels of Mead, a case of Sherry, a case of Port and a block of cheese"

"_Cheese_?"

"You have to have wine with Cheese" Harry said dryly.

"You might want to try a shop a little bit down the alley, Mr Potter" the assistant said. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"There is" said Harry. "How do you know who I am when I never said my name?" he stunned the man and realised he hadn't got the things he wanted. "Looks like muggins here will have to get it" he shook his head, found a cart and started to summon things from the shelves. When he had them all sorted, he put them into a trunk that he had Hedwig fly back to Hogwarts. As for Harry himself, he took the stunned man to the Ministry and handed him over to the DMLE for questioning. Although he was well known, the fact that he had been addressed directly meant that something had been amiss. If it turned out to be an innocent accident, then nothing more would be made of it.

#

A few days later, and it was time for the dinner that Harry had been working on for days. On what Dean called The Order of Battle, there was a list of what would happen in the order it should happen in. After the group had sat at their places, a short speech would be made by Harry before three toasts were to be made. One would be to Hogwarts, the second would be the loyal toast to the Queen and the third, and most important toast, would be to Hermione – the undisputed Queen of Gryffindor. Dobby had organised the school's house elves into a small army of workers as they popped in and out of the unused classroom where the Mirror of Erised had once resided – now converted to a dining hall that nobody had seen yet. Dobby had insisted that it wasn't right, but that they would all be pleased with the results.

"I was wondering when you would be getting back" said Susan, looking up as Harry stepped into the suite. She and Hannah had been minding the twins while Harry had been to see Hermione on his weekly visit to tidy the grave a bit and have a talk with her. "How was it?" she asked more gently.

"I told her about everything me and the twins would be doing over the holidays" Harry said. "And, out of nowhere, a small breeze blew leaves and snow around my feet. It was like she approved of it" he added, wiping a tear from his eye.

"I'm sure that Hermione is proud of everything that you have done for the twins" said Hannah.

"I certainly hope so, Hans" Harry said, tossing his cloak on the back of a chair before sitting down and putting up his feet on the coffee table. "I just hope that everyone up there is proud of me for becoming a single parent and managing as best as I can" and both Hufflepuffs assured him that he was so.

"We'll be heading off to get our things together" said Susan, rising from the chair. After they had left, Harry made a cup of tea which he drank whilst reading the paper. For some strange reason, he felt as if he should have been wearing a flat cap of some sort. Once he had finished, he checked on the twins before going to his room and polishing his shoes the old fashioned way. Dobby had, bless his heart, cleaned Harry's full school robes but given orders not to do anything else with them at all. He knew that he could get the same result with a flick or two of his wand, but it was the effort of doing the hard work that made it all worthwhile. It was for this reason that visitors to the suite could sometimes find Harry in shirtsleeves doing some ironing or doing the washing up.

# # # # #

"Are we all here?" asked Harry. Another unused classroom had been transformed into an old fashioned banqueting hall, with tables forming a three sided square along the edge of the room, with people sitting on both sides. Torches hung off the walls – casting shadows and throwing light around in odd patterns. A giant version of the Gryffindor crest hung behind the top seat where Harry was seated flanked by Dean and Seamus. To an observer, it was like a grown up version of their very first feast when they had all started Hogwarts. Everyone present was wearing the full dress uniforms complete with the pointed hats, and they talked a while as a pair of uniformed elves walked around and poured wine into each glass for the toasts. Harry was not sure exactly how or why they were uniformed, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was Dobby's doing.

"I think so" Dean said, taking a quick look around the room.

"Then it is time I got on with it" Harry sighed, tapping his glass with a small spoon – getting the silence he wanted. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me start by thanking you for coming to this dinner. I thought you might like a better option then what is on for grabs tomorrow. On a more serious note…" Harry said amidst some laughter, "Christmas is a time for family. As you know, my mother and father were killed by Voldemort after being betrayed by Peter Pettigrew, a man who was a spy for Voldemort. The family I was placed with never treated me with the love and kindness one expects to give to a child. As you all know, I was lucky enough to find that missing love in the arms of another person – Hermione. We fell in love with other, but I was too afraid to ask her out on a date. I suppose that is something stupid after going up against nearly everything. During the time we were on the run from Voldemort and his forces, we eventually found the way to tell the other how we felt, and I found love for the very first time. When I found out that Hermione was carrying my child… I thought I had the family I had always dreamed of being a part of. I had the best wife any man could hope for and my first child would soon be born. I lost Hermione after she made the decision to have the twins saved at the cost of her own life. There was an effort made to stop me finding out, but I read the inquest report some time ago. I don't think that I would have coped without the help of our friends, but, as I was coming here tonight, I don't think we're just friends. We've all fought in battle together and are as close as a family can be – I certainly consider you to be my family. I hope that, whatever happens to us, we'll always be close in the times that are to come. Now, I'd like you all to raise your glasses for a toast" there was a scraping of chairs as the others stood. "Hermione, Queen of Gryffindor"

"Hermione" the others said, sipping the wine. They were surprised by the length of what Harry had to say, even if it was jumbled up a bit. He was not known for his big speeches, but everybody knew that what he had said came from the heart the feast started shortly afterwards, and they ate and swapped stories of Hermione's life at Hogwarts. There was only one more toast to be made at the end of the night.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Harry raised the remains of his glass, "The Queen!"

"The Queen!" everyone said in unison, "God Bless Her!"

"Now" Harry said, raising both hands high like some fire and brimstone priest, "Bring forth the bucket of soapy Frogs and summon the Rhino!"

#

A couple of days later, and Harry was enjoying the warmth of India with the twins – both of them under cooling charms so they didn't become unwell. Parvati and Padma had given Harry a tour of the city of Bombay and mentioned that they would take him up to their estates up near the Kashmir area of India. As it was, he had just settled the twins down after giving them a feed of something that the Aunt of Padma and Parvati suggested would help them to be calmer during the nights. Stepping out onto the long balcony that was shared by several rooms, Harry sipped at his cocktail and gazed over the city. Lights moved around in the harbour and he could hear the sounds and smell the scents of a vibrant city.

"You seem troubled, my boy" Padma said from his side. Harry was startled because he had never heard her coming.

"For an intelligent Ravenclaw, you do seem to forget not to startle me" Harry smiled. "I nearly blasted you off your feet"

"If only I had a boy to do that to me…" Padma giggled. She looked at the sight Harry was gazing at. "I love coming here" she added.

"I figured you might do" Harry told her.

"I was born here"

"On the balcony?"

"No, silly!" Padma laughed. "I was born here in this city" and the girl pointed to a place over on the other side of the harbour. "We used to live there before we moved to England to attend Hogwarts. I have good memories of playing around here…" she sighed at the memories of a clearly happy childhood.

"You sound as if you enjoyed it" Harry said. "When I was young, I was being chased around by my cousin and his friends and getting beating up by them and my Aunt and Uncle"

"I'm sorry, Harry" Padma said. "If there is anything I can do to make it better…"

"Its all in the past now" Harry waved her off. "Nothing I can do can undo what has happened. You know, Hermione would have loved coming here…"

"I think she would've" Padma replied.

"You got any Voodoo that can make me talk to her?" Harry joked.

"Wrong continent" Parvati said.

"When did you turn up?" Harry asked, surprised.

"Just now" she replied. "The sound came through the window… This will be your first Christmas without Hermione, won't it?"

"Second"

"Second?" chorused the twins.

"In our First Year, Hermione went on holiday with her parents, though I found out later on that that was a lie" Harry said. "They went on the holiday and left her to her own devices. Didn't you ever wonder why she never spoke of it again?" he asked.

"I just thought she didn't want to talk about it" Parvati shrugged.

"Yeah? Well you both know the true story behind it now" Harry said bitterly. There was a look shared between the twins and some quiet talking before they looked at Harry.

"Harry, how about you go and get some sleep?" Padma suggested. "We're moving early to Kashmir" and he shrugged before going back into his room and closing the windows.

"You know that this goes against family rules" Parvati said. "We could be disciplined by getting thrown out of the family"

"We have a duty to protect our family secrets, that much is true" Padma said, "But we have a higher duty to Harry and his wellbeing. We're not just his friends, but we are his comrades in arms. We fought together in battle… Our obligation to him goes not just above and beyond the call of duty, but it goes above the duty expected to family honour and secrets" she continued.

"I wonder why you never went into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor with that kind of courage and honour" Parvati said.

"I don't know… I guess I'll never know… But what I _do_ know is that I owe Hermione my life just as much as I owe Harry it" Padma said to her sister, drawing a shawl around her shoulders tightly. "I would do anything he wished to fulfil that debt" she whispered.

"So when do we tell him?" Parvati asked. "And when do we show him it?" she added seconds later.

"Tomorrow" came the reply. "When Aunt thinks we're at prayers…"

# # # # #

The twins found it was easier then expected as the Aunt came down with a case of some Indian illness, and they took Harry down into the local branch of Gringotts to see an item in their vault there.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It is so old that nobody knows what it is called for certain" said Padma. "It has been in our family since the time of Rama and Sita themselves" she added.

"It works like a cross between a fabled magic lamp and the Mirror of Erised" Parvati said.

"It produces your desires?" Harry frowned at the small circular object that lay on the stone pedestal that rose from the rock floor. It was a dark brown in colour and was the sole item in the room – save for a small bench at the far side of the otherwise empty cavern.

"In a manner of speaking" said Parvati. "It can bring a person's spirit or essence back to this plane of existence for a short period of time. We call it a Ghost Walker" and Harry understood what they meant.

"Does it mean I… I could see Hermione again?" he asked quietly.

"For a short time" Padma said. "We're not sure how it works exactly, even after hundreds of people have examined it most closely. The one thing that we do know is that it depends on the power of the person using it at the time" she explained.

"What's the time limit?" Harry asked.

"We've never been able to make it last past half an hour, but we think you'd easily get an hour – more, perhaps" shrugged Padma.

"What do I have to do to make it work?" Harry looked at the object again.

"You place your hand on the Ghost Walker and think of the person you want to see with all your magic. They'll appear and your time will begin" Parvati said.

"Why are you doing this for me?" he asked.

"Because you came for us when almost everyone had lost hope in saving us. At the battle of Hogwarts, you saved us all by killing Voldemort and, quite frankly, we consider you to be closer to us then family" Padma said.

"Have you ever shown this to Lavender?" Harry asked the pair.

"We got into an awful amount of trouble over it" said Parvati, though Harry suspected she rather enjoyed the punishment.

"I didn't realise you liked getting spanked" he smirked. "Perhaps I should tell Professor McGonagall that as punishment for you instead" and the twins went wide eyed.

"How did you know?" squeaked Padma.

"You both had fond faces when Parvati talked about getting punished" Harry shrugged. "I don't really give a care…" he added, "Everyone has their own kinks" and Padma frowned.

"Whats yours?"

"I don't have any" Harry said. "I'm too busy to be looking after Thomas and Cassiopeia for anything else" he shrugged. After getting some more instructions on how to work the device, the twins left Harry alone for privacy.

#

He didn't come out of the vault for well over an hour, and, when he did, he thanked the twins for the gift they had given him – enough time to make his peace with Hermione. Her spirit didn't blame him for what had happened, and said she was proud of what he had done so far with the children and that she would always watch over and protect the three of them always. They returned to the house to find Lavender at the front gate looking very worried indeed.

"What's wrong?" asked Padma.

"A couple of men came here" Lavender said, "To see your father. I overheard them speaking about an arranged marriage for the pair of you"

"He can't do that!" Harry said, outraged at the idea.

"If we were Muggle, Harry, then it would be illegal" Parvati said. "But in the magical part of India, we're both considered the property of our father" she explained the situation to Harry.

"Does nobody learn these things?" he asked. "I've battled against slavery and all that it entails and yet I'm confronted by this stupidity of people clinging to outdated rules that violate the rights of people" Harry sighed and shook his head. "What have they agreed upon?" he asked.

"A few hundred thousand for each girl" Lavender replied. "Their father is going to take them out of Hogwarts and confiscate their wands" and Harry decided to intervene.

"This is just stupid" he said, entering the house and heading for the sound of male voices. "You were not brought here for a holiday, you were brought her to be sold like some damned cattle" and he secretly did something in his pocket. breaking the door down, he stepped inside the reception room.

"You wanted something, Mr Potter?" asked Mr Patil.

"Yes" Harry replied. "Just to tell you that you are going to call this whole thing off. I am rather disgusted that you would try this thing at all, let alone two of my very closest friends. If money is the thing here, I'll pay twice as much as these two pricks are giving you…"

"How dare you!" said the heavier looking one. "You will pay for that insult with your life! _Avada Kedav-_" he was cut off by Harry blasting him off his feet with his wand and covering the other man and Mr Patil with his pistol.

"You were saying?" he asked. "Girls, please be clear on this. Do you agree to the husbands your father has chosen for you?" and the twins shook their heads.

"No, Harry, we don't" Parvati said. Neither of them could believe that their father was trying to do this to them.

"Well" he said, "Looks like we have a problem. Your father seems to want to sell you off, but appears to be disregarding your wishes"

"We claim protection from you" Padma said quickly. "Me and my sister" she added.

"Very well" Harry said, trying to remember all that Hermione had taught him a lifetime ago. "I grant you protection from the Potter Family from those that would treat you ill" and a glow encompassed the room at his words. He wasn't sure if the actual wording was correct, but it seemed to be good enough.

"You leave this family, you'll never hear from me again" their father said.

"Be silent" and Harry and Lavender cast stunners on the three men.

"You better get your stuff packed" said Lavender.

"Allow me" said Harry. "Dobby!" and the elf popped into view after a slight delay.

"Master Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby. Please go with Parvati and Padma and pack up all of their things for them" and they left the room.

"I knew their father was set in old ways, but I would never have guessed that he would have tried _this_…" Lavender shook her head sadly.

"Some people will always cling to traditions – just like the Purebloods at home" Harry replied. "I'm going to get Thomas and Cassiopeia ready to go" he added.

"What about their money?" Lavender asked. "Their father will be able to take it all out before they have a chance to do anything about it" and Harry thought this over as he bound the three men together.

"You take the twins and their entire luggage back to London" Harry said. "I'll go with the girls and get all of their money out of here and have it transferred to their accounts in London. Then we'll come back as well, go to Gringotts, close the accounts or open a pair of new ones that their father can not get a hold of"

"You like the festive spirit" said Lavender with a smile.

"Ho Ho Ho" Harry chortled like the man in the red suit. "Lets get out of here"


	5. New Year, Same Problems

**New Year, Same Problems**

"No!" Harry summoned his potion text out of the way of his son before it was slobbered on. "Enough book eating for one day" he shook his head and took him upstairs to change him before taking him and his sister for lunch in the Great Hall. The twins were growing into big and healthy children, and Harry was always certain to make appointment times for the various check ups and other times they needed to be examined. The rest of the school found this to be of particular amusement – sometimes finding Harry asleep in the middle of lessons when having to calm down one or both of the children.

"And what do we have planned for this afternoon, Mr Potter?" asked McGonagall, passing by.

"The twins have elementary crawling followed by a feed and a nice afternoon nap" Harry replied.

"For you or them?" McGonagall asked dryly as she walked away.

"Can I have a word with you about the Transfiguration work?" asked Susan.

"Gimmie a second" Harry said, tapping the safety catches of the pram into place. "Sure, Susan, what is it?" he asked.

"McGonagall wants us to talk about the possibilities of transfiguring inanimate objects into food and drink" Susan said. "The book says that it is impossible" she added.

"Grant's Third Law" Harry nodded. "Or something like that, at least" he added.

"But that can not be right" Susan said. "I've seen you do it once and Dumbledore could do it with no more effort then breathing" and Harry mused that over.

"That is more Conjuring then Transfiguration, but you're right, Susan. The transfiguring of the objects should cancel out the part of the conjuring that gets you water. A tough puzzle"

"I was wondering if you knew of anything that could help me" Susan said.

"Hey!" Hannah said. Both Hufflepuffs were eating at the Gryffindor table this lunch time.

"And Hannah" Susan shrugged, nursing a nudged rib.

"I can't say that I know of anything off hand, but we can look in the library while we're doing the stuff for potions" Harry said, serving himself a more than generous helping of cottage pie. "If we don't find it in the library, I'll take a look at Hermione's books and see if that'll help you"

"Thanks" Susan beamed at him. "My only problem is that I have to provide evidence if I find a method of doing it"

"Should have no problems there" Harry smirked.

"_THE HOMEWORK_!" Susan squeaked loudly – and going a bright red in the process.

"That is what I meant" Harry said innocently. "Why, Miss Bones, did you think I was suggesting something else entirely?" and he winked at Hannah who was doubled up with silent laughter. "I was simply going to suggest that you are looking for something that you already could produce"

"Huh?"

"Hand me in as an example" Harry said, picking up his knife and fork to start eating. "I presume your instructions did not specify that it had to be written down? Who knows" he went on, "You might gain a few extra points for originality" and Susan thought about it and nodded.

"Alright" she said. "But I will still have to write down how it happens" and Harry shrugged.

"Maybe it is because I'm so powerful magically" he reasoned. "I can do things that most others can only have wet dreams about"

"A magic bender?" Susan whispered.

"That's something only in legends" Hannah added.

"Care to explain?"

"A magic bender is someone who can bend magic to their will. Think of it as conjuring, but on a much grander scale" Hannah told him. "But it is so much more. A magic bender, according to myth, can also redirect other people's spells without raising a shield or firing off another spell" and Harry sighed.

"Another reason to be famous" he grumbled. To his amazement, Hedwig came flapping into the hall and landed on her Master's shoulder. "Hey, girl" he stroked her feathers, "What have you got for me at this time of the day?" and read the letter that he took from the pouch. "The bastards!" he swore fluently.

"Detention, Mr Potter" McGonagall called.

"You'll have to wait in turn" said Harry in reply, nipping up to the top table and showing her the letter.

_Dear Harry James Potter_

_This is to inform you that you are to be charged with the murder of Thomas Marvolo Riddle during the Battle of Hogwarts. You are hereby required to attend a meeting involving the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at half past one this afternoon._

_P Denver_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Prosecutions Section_

"Never mind, Harry" McGonagall said. "You had better get going now – you don't want to keep them waiting too long" and Harry nodded.

"I've got to take care of this" he said. "Think you can watch the gruesome twosome for me for a while?" and the group nodded. With thanks echoing, he hurried back to his suite and had a quick shower and put on the full formal school robes with the Gryffindor crest on the left side – putting his wand inside and strapping on both the sword of Godric Gryffindor and his pistol. If there was one thing he knew about the Ministry, it was that appearances were key to how things went. If Harry turned up in all of his formal robes, he'd be making a statement. "_Though I'm not sure what sort of statement_" he thought to himself as he reached out for his medals and pinned them to the inside of his robes' suit. He had a fair few, despite his age, and he took an odd sense of pride in them. All of them were gained for the defeat of Voldemort and included his Order of Merlin 1st Class with Rubies, the Goblin Honour award (never before given to a human) and one created for him by Hermione: Making a Three Course Dinner Under Terrible Conditions Award – With Crossed Spatulas.

# # # # #

"Name?" asked the Witch on the Reception Desk.

"Lord Potter" Harry replied. "I'm not obliged to let you examine my wand, but I thought you might like to give Bones a few minutes warning that I'm on my way up to see her" and headed for the lifts – practicing the 'Angry Look' that had people scatter at Hogwarts. When the Aurors passed him, they snapped to attention and saluted him – something Harry frowned at, and yet secretly loved.

#

"Mr Potter, would you mind taking a seat?" Bones quickly checked her health policy was up to date. "I'm sorry to have to have this meeting with you, but it seems as if a review of your memories is making some think that You-Know-Who had surrendered after you had disarmed him and had him at your mercy" she said.

"Are you seriously suggesting that I'm going to get punished for having the guts to do what had to be done?" Harry was incredulous.

"There are a number of other murders that we could have you on" Bones said. "Like several acts committed during the war" she went on. "The policy regarding the capture of persons under arms is very clear, Mr Potter, and I have to agree that you murdered He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when it was just as easy for you to have stunned and bound him. He was in a weakened state when you killed him, and I doubt that he would have recovered in enough time to do any more damage to anyone else" and Harry laughed.

"Let me get this straight" he said. "I'm proclaimed as the only person who can defeat Voldemort, am expected to do it, get rid of the bastard and, after being patted on the head and given a medal, it is decided that I'm the horrifying killer and have to be put away in Azkaban?" and Harry laughed. "You've all gone nuts" he sighed.

"This is no laughing matter" Bones said. "After reviewing the evidence, there is enough to have you found guilty on the murder of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as well as several other counts"

"I had a great respect for you, mainly from what Susan said about you and from what I personally know of you" Harry said quietly. "You seemed to have been a fair minded person – a person that knew how and when to put aside the rules when the job demanded it. Do you honestly expect that Voldemort wouldn't have tried everything to kill us all? What if I had captured him? Hmm? Am I to suppose that he would have sat there and the remaining Death Eaters wouldn't have tried to get their leader out of jail? Well… What happens now then?" he asked, leaning back in the chair and surveying Madam Bones.

"Aurors will take you from my office to holding cells to await transport to Azkaban prison. You will be held there until your court date. I must ask you to turn over your wand and return the sword of Godric Gryffindor to the wizarding people" Bones said. "You will be stripped of all awards and all monetary gifts will be reclaimed from your estate – the remainder being given to any remaining relatives of You-Know-Who's family" she added. There was a long silence where nobody moved – broken only by the sound of the ticking Grandfather clock. It stretched into infinity, but was, in fact, only a few seconds. Slowly, painfully slowly, Harry stood up and faced the second most powerful woman in the Ministry of Magic.

"In that case, Madam Bones, you will be wanting this" and he undid the medal he had been awarded and slammed it into the desk in front of her – making her jump a little at the sudden noise. "I return the medal to you gladly. I would rather go without it then it have to it taken away from me because I did the right thing and killed Voldemort" and he turned, opened the door and went out into the corridor beyond.

"_AURORS!_" Madam Bones shouted as she hurried out as well. "_PLACE HARRY POTTER UNDER ARREST AND TAKE HIM DIRECTLY TO AZKABAN ON CHARGES OF MURDER_!" she shouted – watching as Harry walked to the lifts at the end of the corridor. Half a dozen Aurors blocked his way halfway down the corridor, and all of them had their wands trained on him.

"Don't make this harder then it has to be, lad" said one. Harry simply looked at them silently with a blank look.

"Gentlemen, if you continue to prevent me from leaving by means of attacking my person, I suggest you give me an address where I can send flowers for the funeral service" Harry said.

"You can not take on six Aurors" said the Auror who had spoken.

"I took on Death Eaters and even Voldemort himself – you are nothing compared to them" Harry said. "Now" he continued, "I would be obliged if you were to move out of my way or else I shall be forced to move you myself – and it will not be a pretty sight afterwards" and Harry stood with a blank look that spoke volumes about the power he was truly capable of performing and producing. Everybody waited to see what happened and they saw the stand off end by the Aurors making a lunge towards Harry. They saw a blur and Harry swing the sword and slicing into the leg off the first Auror with Gryffindor's sword, stabbing two more in the stomach and chopping the wands of the other three right where the hand gripped the wand shaft.

"STOP HIM!" bellowed Bones. A number advanced on him, but he swung round and presented the blood dripping blade to them.

"I was in a good mood today" he said in a quiet voice that seemed to fill the entire corridor. "If you can not believe what I have done, then ask Madam Bones or the Minister himself about locking me up for getting rid of Voldemort. I've handed back the medal given to me, and I shall have Gringotts transfer the amounts given as a monetary gift back to the Ministry. I just want to be left alone without anybody contacting me - just leave me and my family alone. I don't want anything to do with the fucking idiotic Ministry. Otherwise", he added with a promise in the underlying threat, "I will kill anybody touching me stone cold dead" and he pressed the button of the lift and went to the Atrium.

"Aurors, get to Hogwarts via Portkey and arrest him before he gets inside the grounds. Once he has done that, he'll have the support of most of the school. We can not let him get away with _this_ level of disrespect" Bones ordered. She was beginning to see why certain people wanted to see him locked up and never released again. Before the war, she would have called herself rather much a liberal person, but the war had changed her views. She now thought that nobody could be above the law and that killing another person in cold blood, just because you had bad blood between the pair of you, was pure and simple murder.

"Ma'am, I think you ought to go back in your office and have a nice rest" said a senior Auror.

"What are you blabbering about?" asked Bones.

"You just ordered us to go and put him under arrest after seeing what he did with the sword" said the Auror, "And all because he is pissed at being tried for doing something none of us had the guts of doing. I think, Madam Bones, you should just go back into your office and forget the whole thing" and the Auror turned around and walked away.

# # # # #

Harry didn't go back to Hogwarts, but went to see Fudge – barging his way into a meeting of senior members of the Ministry.

"We're in a meeting, boy" said one.

"Get out" Harry growled.

"How dare you jus-" the man was cut off by Harry drawing the sword and displaying the pistol in the holster.

"_Get. Out_" he said, and the members hurried out of Fudge's office.

"What can I do to help you, Harry?" Fudge trembled.

"You can start by explaining why the DMLE are trying to put me in Azkaban" Harry said, sitting in a chair with the pistol lying on his lap.

"That was not of my doing, Mr Potter, and that is the total truth. The Wizendgamot reviewed your memories of the situation and decided that there was enough cause to present charges of murder against you. They took their findings to the DMLE and they agreed and filed the charges" Fudge looked at Harry. "What was I to do?" he asked.

"You could've simply overruled the charges" Harry said. "You are supposed to be the Minister – _SO START ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE MINISTER_!" he raised his voice at the end.

"What was I to do?" complained Fudge. "If I had stopped the charges from being filed, I would have been accused of playing favourites with you. I tried to do the best for the public at large"

"By letting an innocent man go to jail, and for him to stay there when the evidence shows he did what had to be done?" Harry mocked Fudge. "Still, you like keeping people in jail that shouldn't be there, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Sirius Black"

"He killed your parents"

"HE DID NO SUCH BASTARD THING!" Harry roared, causing Fudge to cower into his chair. "The evidence was all there, Minister. And let's not forget that there was no trial and no formal questioning of any kind. You know what?" Harry stood and holstered the pistol, "Arseholes to you lot" and he went for the door, turning back when he got there. "If you contact the DMLE, you'll find several Aurors in great pain and my Order of Merlin medal there. I am going to Gringotts where I shall instruct them to do a number of things. The first thing will be to repay, in full, the total sum awarded to me by the Ministry for defeating Voldemort. I will also instruct them to liquidate all businesses held by the Potter estate in the Wizarding Britain, stop all donations to every single place but St Mungos and to arrange for all of my properties except that of my cottage to be sold. Once I have finished Hogwarts, I shall either move abroad or go and live with the Muggles and fuck the lot of you. You ain't worth saving from a two bit dictator with delusions of godhood. Good Afternoon, Minister" and he stormed away.

#

"Mr Potter, as always may I say how much of a pleasure it is to see you again" Griphook was surprised when he was called upon to serve Harry. He hadn't been expecting him at all, and he was curious as to what he wanted.

"At least somebody here likes me…" Harry grumbled. "Griphook, I want you to close all the businesses owned by the Potter Estate. I don't care how you do it or how much it costs, but I want them all closed before the evening" and Griphook blinked.

"Closed as in the business closes for the day or closed as in shut the businesses down?" he asked.

"Until I say otherwise" said Harry. "Also, please return the entire sum given to me by the Ministry and stop any and all donations to charities and projects except for St Mungos. That one can continue to receive money from me without any problems"

"Mr Potter, I must ask you to reconsider this. If I did as you request, you could very well plunge the entire magical community into chaos. The Potter family controls or outright owns most of our most vital businesses" Griphook was alarmed.

"I am well aware of that, Master Goblin, but those are my wishes and I would like them carrying out. Good Day, Sir" and he left the atrium. "_Now let's see how Fudge can handle a _real _crisis_" Harry thought to himself. "_Sometimes its rather liberating to be petty and small minded_" he chuckled.

# # # # #

The effect was, as he thought, quite devastating for most of the public. Shops couldn't restock their supplies, nobody got paid and the public demanded action be taken by the Ministry. Fudge could only reply that what Harry was doing _was_ bad, but that it _was_ also quite legal. He let up after a month and asked Harry, quite humbly, if he would restore all the things he had taken back and reopen the shops and supply lines he had closed. In return, he would cancel the trial and had handed over the Order of Merlin Harry had slammed onto Madam Bones' desk. Harry had agreed with a number of additional clauses; immunity from any future prosecutions, be permitted to retain Gryffindor's sword (though on permanent loan to Hogwarts), a list of other minor things and finally, and most importantly of all, a full and total apology to the memory of Sirius Black. His record was to be cleared and a full scale investigation as to why Sirius was never questioned for thirteen years. Given the stranglehold Harry had on the public, Fudge had no choice but to agree to his terms.

"Are you ready?" asked Susan.

"For what?" asked Harry.

"For my Transfiguration class" Susan reminded him. "I'm supposed to do my presentation today to McGonagall" and Harry nodded.

"Let me put the twins to bed and I'll be right down" he said, cradling the twins in his arms and heading up the stairs. Once he was done, he came down again and followed Susan to her class – stepping into an expanded cardboard box before they went inside.

#

"… and now you, Miss Bones" McGonagall said. Harry felt some shaking before a jolt as he was lifted to the front of the class and placed on the stone floor. "What is this?" he heard her ask.

"You said I had to find some evidence to prove that the laws of Transfiguration and Conjuring can be ignored or put aside" Susan said.

"In the box?" McGonagall sounded sceptical. "Very well, Miss Bones, blow me… um…. Show me" she cursed under her breath at the slip.

"You are not my type Professor" Susan said dryly, tapping the box with her wand. Harry rose out of the box and bowed to the headmistress.

"Good Morning, Professor McGonagall" he said.

"What are you doing here, Mr Potter?"

"I appear to be homework, Ma'am. Why? What did you think I was?" he asked politely.

"A great many number of things spring to mind, Mr Potter" McGonagall sighed, "And not all of them mentionable in public. Proceed with your demonstration, Miss Bones" she waved her on.

"The three laws of Transfiguration and Conjuring state that you can not create foods from magic because of the complexity" Susan said. "It is certainly possible to summon them through magic if one was to know where they were in the first place, but it is generally thought to be impossible for stuff to be created. However" Susan continued, "I have found evidence to prove that it can be done. Harry, I would like a Red Leicester cheese sandwich and a nice crisp salad with extra radish please" the Hufflepuff requested.

"Certainly, Mistress" Harry boomed like a genie. And, with a wave of his wand, the food appeared on the desk in front of them – setting off detectors at the Ministry at the amounts of power used. Normally they only activated if any of the three Unforgivables were used, but nobody reported in dead so it was assumed to be the things on the blink.

"Any questions?" asked Susan.

"Take fifty points for Hufflepuff, Miss Bones" McGonagall said.

"What about me?" Harry pouted.

"Homework doesn't get points" McGonagall tutted, and Harry climbed back into the box and was carried out of the classroom. "Miss Abbott, it is your turn" and Hannah went outside and wheeled in a crate that she opened – revealing Harry once more. "Again, Mr Potter?" she sighed.

"If you have too much of something, Professor, you will turn into it. I have too much homework and I turned into it" Harry said with a straight face.

"I have too much of you, Mr Potter, but it doesn't mean I am going to have a sex change" the headmistress wondered if she could quit now and claim early retirement. "To save me the trouble, does everyone here plan on producing Harry Potter as your homework?" and they all nodded in unison. "Sometimes I wonder why I teach… Oh, be off with the lot of you" and headed for her office where she planned to have a meeting with a bottle of 12 year old scotch. The witch wondered how on earth she was expected to deal with the children of her two favourite pupils – and with Harry having a support crew of friends made up of jokers, con merchants and other such people, she wondered what the next two Potters to attend Hogwarts would be like. "_Of course, I may get lucky and die before that happens_" she reasoned to herself.

"_Don't count on it_" said an odd harmonic voice in her head that sounded like both of the Weasley twins at once.

#

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You are hereby summoned to appear in front of the International Confederation of Wizards to answer for the charges levied at you by Victor Patil. Your local Department of Magical Law Enforcement will inform you further of what you will require to mount a defence._

_Horace Rumple_

"Well they can fuck that idea right up their arses" Harry said, throwing the short letter towards the fire. Hannah saved it by plucking it deftly from the air and read it for herself.

"You knew this day might come" she said. "I'll go and find Susan, Luna and the twins and we can work this out"

"I'm not worried about that" Harry said, sounding quiet and a little afraid. "If I get found guilty on whatever these charges are, they could send me to jail"

"So?"

"Who would look after the children then?" and Hannah understood the deep routed fear in Harry's logic.

"Maybe we could hide them away in Gryffindor" said the Hufflepuff.

"McGonagall would be forced to comply with the ruling demanding that she turn over the twins to be delivered to their nearest blood relatives" Harry looked into the flames. "That would be the Grangers. No, if that happens I shall go to Plan B and get the hell away from the Magical World"

"You wouldn't" Hannah said, getting up from where she had been sat at the table.

"If it was to protect my children, I would destroy everything on the planet" Harry looked at her with such a gaze that Hannah knew he was telling the truth.

"What about your education? Would you be able to get a job in the Muggle World?"

"For the last few months, Gringotts have been moving small amounts to an account in a Muggle bank. As of the last check, I have roughly just over a million pounds tucked away nicely. I wouldn't have to do a day's work and simply be able to look after the children, send them to school…" he smiled. "Everything me and Hermione ever wanted"

"We'll fight this, Harry" Hannah said

"I'm tired of fighting" Harry downed the Firewhiskey. "I just want people to leave me alone and let me get on with life. I bet they wouldn't have done half of this stuff if I hadn't been the one fated to kill Voldemort. There were two born in the period of the Prophecy and who fit the terms and conditions" he picked up his text books and followed her out of the suite – setting the locking and security charms. "I was one and Neville was the other" and Hannah gasped.

"He… He never said"

"Because I don't think he knew" Harry shrugged as he walked past a pair of First Years. It was the same pair of First Years that had taken down a Death Eater and then booted the corpse for making them some months late for class. "I suspect his Grandmother did, but she never told him it seems. Besides, Voldemort marked me and not Neville – so I was the poor bastard that got all the bad luck, decade and a half of physical abuse, raped twice by my Uncle, have to put up with the ridicule of those that preferred to call me a liar…" Hannah didn't say anything, but made a note to call the Legion of Super Heroes to arms for an unauthorised school trip.

"What would you like to do if you had to get a job?" she asked instead.

"Drive a bus" said Harry instantly. "I love buses and coaches, and I spent a few weeks of the recovery period going round and round on them. I even brought some of them to drive myself"

"Can you drive?"

"Oh yes" Harry replied, smiling at the memory of driving one of his buses for the first time.

"Do you want us to come with you?" his friend asked. "We could always say that we're going on an educational visit"

"I think that McGonagall would be very upset" said Harry dryly. "She's been too badly corrupted to see things as they really are. I know she makes efforts, Hannah, but she worked too long under Dumbledore… I will face this trial head on and go down with flying colours"

"And if all goes wrong?"

"Then I shall prepare to kill those that stand in my way" Harry said. A trio of second years went pale and hurried away from Harry – having stood in front of him. "Ahhhhh I still got it…"

**A/N:**

**Another great chapter from the duo that brought you all the other great works in the series such as Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows...**

**Many thanks for your great reviews from the previous chapter, and if we didn't reply to you personally then we apologise for this oversight.**

**As can be seen from the chapter you have just read, people are still trying to treat Harry like a child and think that they know better then him in terms of a lot of stuff. Next chapter will have the repercussions from what Harry did in Chapter 4 with a lot of things going on to him and his children. Also, a big hint for chapter 7 will be in the next chapter.**

**Pixel And Stephanie's Recommended Stories Of The Month:**

**Harry Potter and the Eyes of the Serpent by MariusDarkwolf** – Mainly for Harry getting rid of Ron in the greatest possible way.

**Red Headed Stepchild by sfjoellen** – Because it is the best FemHarry story we have seen in many years.

**Slave Ginny Gets Broken by ****Paladeus** – Even Pixel and Stephanie have our dark sides…

**Stepping Into The Sky by raul-1331 – **One of the best HP crossovers we have ever seen. In this case, Harry Potter / Firefly. Apart from the great way it is written, the sadness when Harry returns to Earth was just very well written and made us shiver.

**Anyways… Back to writing the stories…**

**Regards**

**Pixel and Stephanie**


	6. Trials and Tribulations

**Trials and Tribulations**

Harry did not have that much time to prepare his case, but he managed to juggle school work, parenting and legal research. Daphne and Susan gave him some lessons on how to deal with the Purebloods he would most likely be seeing at the gathering of the ICW. Using family contacts, Daphne had discovered that the Patil twins's father had got the case heard in the ICW because he didn't believe that the British Wizendgamot would convict Harry or hear the case at all. Though the extent of the allegations would be read out later at the hearing, Mr Patil was accusing Harry of being a man of ill repute up to and including the rape of his daughters. It had taken the combined power of everyone to keep Harry from going over to India and ripping Mr Patil limb from limb.

"Have you got everything ready?" asked Seamus.

"I think so" said Harry tiredly. "From what Padma and Parvati tell me, their father holds a great deal of respect at the ICW from the business deals he makes. He's got the case heard at a full meeting so he has a better chance of winning"

"And he is saying that you took his daughters away without his permission"

"Which, bizarrely enough, is actually the truth" Harry said. "It just seems as if everyone wants a bit of me. From 102 year old great-grandmothers sending me topless pictures of themselves to a stupid man who thinks he knows better and puts trust in old and outdated traditions"

"Rules are meant for a reason" Hannah said, "Though I certainly get the reasons why a lot of laws should be repealed. The ones regarding marriage contracts and all that rubbish… I mean it might be legal in other countries, but why should we put up with it here?"

"We can't go imposing our will on other countries, Hannah" Susan reminded her friend.

"Why not?" asked Seamus dryly, letting his accent flower somewhat. "You've been doing it in Ireland for bloody years"

"Well, apart from our attempted takeover of all things Lepricorn" Harry smirked, "My defence rests on the fact that neither of the twins was consulted about their upcoming marriages"

"But he is their Head of House" said Daphne, "And can do whatever he wishes. Selling your children off has long been something that Pureblood families do to either gain power, money or both in a tie of allegiance. It can also be done to pay off a debt owed by one family to another"

"At least" Susan added, "The practice of selling off your children for money alone was made illegal in this country" and Harry, wondering how he would prove himself innocent, suddenly had a lightbulb go off in his mind.

"Aren't Padma and Parvati British?" he asked.

"Indian British, yes…" Dean said, playing building blocks with the two babies.

"I don't think that they are Indian at all" said Harry. "I know they said that they identify an Indian heritage for themselves, but I remember Parvati mentioning that she thought her and Padma were only British citizens – not Indian"

"You can hardly ask their father now" said Lavender.

"You could always look up the information in the Department of Records at the Ministry, but they'll have all gone home for the night" said Susan. "Still… There's probably a night watchman there or something"

"I better go now before it is too late" Harry said, reaching for his wand and a leather jacket that Lavender had done for him at Christmas. She had got the jacket from a muggle store and had then sown a number of patches on the back – including the crests for Hogwarts, for Gryffindor, one from the BBMF, a Concorde patch and a Megazord patch amongst others. Harry would often wear it in place of more formal robes which would cause many a back to be got up by Purebloods. "Dobby!"

"Dobby be wanted Master Harry Potter?" the elf asked as soon as it popped into view.

"I think it is time for the gruesome twosome to be in bed"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter" and Dobby snapped his fingers and Hannah and Susan vanished from sight.

"Not those two" Harry closed his eyes and sighed – pointing at the twins. "Those two"

"Oh bugger" Dobby replied.

#

"Ah… Good Evening" Harry so to the witch on night duty at the reception desk of the Ministry. "Could you direct me to the Department of Records, please?"

"Wand"

"Never on a first date" Harry quipped. The witch simply rolled her eyes, shook her head and directed Harry to a lift – telling him to get out at the fourth level. He followed the directions, walking through the dimly lit corridors and stepped into a large office that held many empty desks. Not seeing anybody around, he stepped up to the counter and pressed the bell. When nobody appeared, Harry simply pressed the bell harder in case the nightshift was a little deaf or in a distant part of the office. After another five minutes of waiting, and nobody coming to help Harry, he simply went around the counter and looked around for clues. After searching around the place, he found a book listing all of the various types of records that one expects to find. Annoyingly, the births section was at the back in a room behind a heavy, thick metal door. The room beyond seemed too big for the small space it seemed to occupy, and Harry had to assume that it was some kind of expansion charm at work. As he walked along the thousands of shelves holding such details as a war between the Lovegood family and a kingdom of small blue skinned persons living in Belgium to an alliance between Batman and Nicolas Flammel, Harry revelled in the smell of old leather and parchment. He could understand well why Hermione had loved the library at Hogwarts, and she would have killed to get a chance to look around here. As he neared the section he wanted, Harry was passed by a youngish man being cased by a pepper pot with an egg whisk and sink plunger attached to the front – both going inside a blue police box that screeched itself out of existence. Reaching the births section in the records storage, Harry started going though the huge books finding the details he wanted after a good half hour's work. Copying the book, Harry returned to the outer office and then left for the return to Hogwarts. There was no doubt that he would be burning the midnight oil on this one…

#

"All rise…" the members of the ICW came in and took their places in the grand chamber. It reminded Harry of the Wizendgamot chamber but on a much larger scale. Design or a sense of humour had created some interesting seating arrangements such as Israel and Palestine together, North and South Korea, Cuba and America and – Harry's personal favourite – Argentina and the UK. The UK representative placed a little sheep and blue flag on his desk behind a tiny notice that said 'No Trespassers'. "All parties involved in the matter of Patil versus Potter draw near and ye shall be heard" the bailiff called.

"Read out the charges" the witch who appeared to be the Supreme Mugwump spoke to the otherwise quiet hall.

"Harry Potter, you are charged by Victor Patil, a Pureblood of good standing, with the kidnapping, drugging, cursing and rape of his daughters Padma and Parvati. How do you plead?"

"I refuse to answer that question, Sir" Harry rose slight and addressed the bailiff.

"You _will_ answer"

"I will not"

"If you do not answer, then I shall hold you for thirty days in contempt" the Supreme Mugwump said.

"And I shall reply in much the same fashion" Harry said. "I have nothing to admit, so I refuse to answer the question. Also, as I am sure you are aware, I am Lord Harry James Potter" he looked around at the many different people sat looking back at him and stared them all down with one additional line. "If you don't believe me, you can find the record in my permanent records in the folder marked 'Voldemort, Killer Of'".

"As you wish. You must still answer the question"

"I refuse to say anything on that subject. I believe that I have made myself very clear on this. I should also like to warn you that any attempt to force me to answer will result in my leaving the magical and not helping the next time a Dark Lord comes a-calling"

"Oh… very well, Lord Potter" the woman said tiredly. "Would the plaintiff please state his case?"

"Mr Potter has drugged, confused, enchanted and, I believe, even raped my daughters. He took them from under my own roof whilst I was conducting a business deal. I would be selling my daughters off in a deal that would strengthen my family's power base and tie our various families together for a hundred generations" Mr Patil stood up as he spoke. He was dressed in expensive robes and suit and was displaying the arrogance Harry had found in most Purebloods – that he knew better then someone younger then him and that Harry was clearly lying because of that.

"I believe that I asked to be referred to by my title" Harry said. "Last warning or I am out of here"

"You will not leave the ICW without our permission" said a member of the panel.

"I stood tall in war, Sir" Harry addressed the member directly, "Do you honestly think that I am going to be stopped by you and a bunch of pissants? I suggest, Supreme Mugwump that we continue with the proceedings…" and everyone in the room felt the power that Harry was giving off passively.

"Mr Patil, please use the appropriate titles. You will continue your argument"

"That is more or less what I wish to charge Lord Potter with" said Mr Patil. "In return, I want his two children"

#

"What is up with them?" asked Seamus.

"I don't know" said Dean. "They look as if they have the flu, but I don't get all of these purple spots though" and the boys tried to quieten the screaming toddlers.

"I know I shouldn't be here" said Draco, "But if I am right, you might want to take them to Madam Pomfrey at once. That looks like Dragon Flu to me"

"It does resemble that, but Harry had the twins immunised ages ago" Daphne agreed.

#

"… thank you. You may step down" and the witch that was testifying on behalf of Mr Patil left the box and sat back in her seat. "Lord Potter, would you care to now give your evidence?" the Supreme Mugwump asked.

"Thank You, ma'am" Harry half bowed before opening a large book – the same book he had created at the Ministry. "It is the contention of Mr Patil that what he was doing was in accordance with Indian Magical law, and I do not dispute that. I do not like it very much, but that is my opinion and one that I am entitled to voice. However, his daughters are not Indian subjects but are, instead, British citizens and subject to all the laws of the United Kingdom. Now, some of you may be wondering why this is when Mr Patil is an Indian citizen. He was originally a British citizen but moved to India in 1986 and took citizenship for himself and his wife – assuming it automatically covered his daughters. Despite what he and his wife assumed, it did not, in fact, cover Miss Parvati and Miss Padma and they remain British and subject to its laws and judgements. Further more, it is the law of Magical Britain that members of the Wizendgamot are required to assist children who are being sold off by their parents. By his act of attempting to sell his daughters, Mr Patil was, would you believe it, the one who was doing the kidnapping" Harry paused to sip some water before continuing. "Therefore, acting under the law, I offered and afforded my protection to Miss Padma and Miss Parvati which they both accepted. They have returned to Hogwarts to finish their educations – living with either me or friends during holiday periods. Because of this, any attempt to take them without my express permission will result in a Blood Feud between my family and those that would cause it harm. I thank you for listening to my account and I will be leaving now" and, with that, Harry stood up and headed for the door.

"Guards! Restrain Mr Potter and bring him back to the table!" the Supreme Mugwump could not believe the arrogance Harry was displaying and the utter disrespect he was showing them. She truly believed her sister's comments from her brief time as Senior Under Secretary to the British Minister of Magic about Harry Potter.

"You will go back" the lead guard spoke in a heavy German accent. "Go back you will"

"Sir, you will move out my way yourself, or I will move you myself" Harry's hand went to the hilt of the sword he wore. The guards looked at each other before slowly parting ranks. Harry had pushed open the huge doors to the impressive chamber when he looked back and spoke loudly. "Never try to come for me, my family or my friends again. You will regret it" he was about to leave when he seemed to think of something. "Actually, there is something I want to talk about, and I have Mr Patil to thank for creating the opportunity to speak to you all. As you know, Britain has been through a massive war in which thousands were killed or permanently injured. Everyone battled to do their best but it wasn't good enough. We managed to defeat Voldemort but in doing so paid a terrible price. But, I ask myself, where were you? Not once in the six months of fighting did anyone from the ICW bother to suggest coming to our help. You just sat back and let Voldemort take over – knowing that he would become a much bigger problem in the future"

"What could we do?" asked the Supreme Mugwump. "He was too strong"

"Like hell he was" said Harry. "Do you know who won this war? Hmm? Hmm? Children! That is who – _children_. Not Aurors, not Hit-Wizards but children who had not even graduated from school. They took back what was theirs without any help from a bunch of spineless cowards that took one look at Voldemort and ran away. Children had to fight a battle that was supposed to be fought by those who were supposed to protect them. Might I remind you of the treaty that is supposed to have member states come to the aid of other member states? Britain saved Europe twice this century alone, and yet how do you repay it? If you had sent in Aurors, Hit Wizards and everything else then we could have ended the war before many people died. We could have saved the lives of mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, husbands and wives. If you had got off your arses when you had the chance, you could have saved them all. You could have saved my wi-…" Harry checked his rising anger. "You could even have saved my wife. But you simply ran away and hid when you saw the danger. This council is nothing more then a pathetic bunch of spineless cowards" Harry through a packet at the Supreme Mugwump. "Open it"

"Why should I?"

"_OPEN IT!_" Harry's tone held no argument at all. Inside was a notice from the Queen informing the ICW that Britain would withdraw from it if the ICW did not uphold the laws it held most dear and sacred. "You didn't come to our aid when we needed it most" Harry said partingly, "So please don't expect us to come and help you in the future. Good Day" and he started to leave the Grand Chamber amidst hundreds of voices all calling for attention.

"SEIZE HIM!" the Supreme Mugwump cried out loudly. Guards moved in on Harry, but didn't get that far due to the sudden and dramatic appearance of a small squad of armed Goblins snapping into view – Griphook leading them himself. The Goblins looked hard at the Guards who were ready for a fight.

"I am Griphook, Chief Teller of Gringotts bank and Master Warrior of the Goblin nation. Harry Potter is under our protection – withdraw or be destroyed" the words barely held in the contempt the Goblin had for those that would harm a friend of the Goblins. It was also amazing to the Goblin that they would even think of trying Harry for saving the virtues of two of his friends from ruin.

"_We_ have authority here" the Supreme Mugwump said. "Do not force us to engage your people"

"_Why not_?" asked Griphook. "Only one human Captain has ever survived battle with twelve Master Warrior Goblins. He is _behind_ me. You are in _front_ of me. If you value your lives - be somewhere else"

#

"I'm afraid it is as bad as it seems, Mr Potter" Pomfrey said to Harry a few weeks later. "Both Thomas and Cassiopeia have contracted the most dangerous strain of Dragon Flu" and he started.

"I thought they were both immunised for that a few weeks after they were born" he said in confusion.

"They were, Mr Potter, but the virus can sometimes come up with a new mutation that can infect a person that is already supposedly immune to it" Pomfrey said.

"Could this be an attack on the twins?" Harry asked quickly.

"It would be tempting to say that is the case, but I think it is more likely down to nature in this case. The trouble is that it takes a few weeks for us to map out all of the virus's structure in order to create a working potion cure. The terrible thing is, and I hope you will forgive me, that I can not cure the children because I have no idea what to do. I could try all of the standard potions, but that may make things even worse" and Pomfrey watched as Harry switched his attention before the two screaming babies.

"Isn't there anything that I can do for them?" he asked, sick with the worry that all parents face when their children are ill.

"Just to keep them cool and supplied with plenty of fluids" Pomfrey said. "Even if they throw it back up again, at least they will absorb a little – that is all I can suggest for you right now"

"If there is any piece of equipment or potion ingredient that you need, even if it is illegal to have, let me know and I will have it for you within a day. Nothing is too expensive for my kids…"

"I will be sure to let you know" Pomfrey assured him. "One thing more, Mr Potter. When they are sick, check for any signs of blood. Sometimes the virus can attack the lungs and if that happens…"

"I wish we could just shove a Bezoar down them and be done with it" Harry sighed, safely putting his two screaming children into their pram. "But I read enough childcare books to know that the shock of something so powerful would cause a fatal shock to their systems. I guess that is why so many magical babies die – parents try it anyway in a last ditch attempt" he finished.

"I will try my hardest for you and the twins" Pomfrey said.

"I know that you will" Harry replied tiredly.

"I just wish we had it still…" Pomfrey said as Harry walked out.

"What?" he turned round.

"The Philosopher's Stone, Mr Potter. Apart from the normal properties, it can also produce-"

"The Elixir of Life" Harry finished for her. "It was destroyed back in my first year" he added. Then an idea hit his mind and he suddenly smiled and hurried away with the children – leaving Pomfrey in a state of confusion.

#

"Got to be here… Got to be here…" he said, looking through books Hermione had collected over the years. His bed was a mass of heavy tomes as he started looking for a particular book. "Yes…!" he cheered to himself as he found the book at last. It was a book on the uses for the parts of various magical creatures. After a glance at the Index, Harry flicked to the U section and examined, in close detail, the entry in the book for Unicorns.

_**There are many uses for Unicorns in the magical community – mainly in wand making and such. Hairs from their tails and mane and also their hearts can all be used in wands designed for use by Healers and other such people. The hairs and their horns can also be used in potions making. A Unicorn, being one of the most magical creatures yet known, is sometimes poached for these and also its blood. The blood of the Unicorn, when drunk, will sustain a person's life – only if they had moments more to live. This leads to a cursed life from the moment it touches one's lips. As Unicorn blood is used in a great number of dark arts rituals and potions, the use of Unicorn blood is banned except when authorised by the Ministry and a magical Hospital.**_

It then went on to talk about the best ways to attract a Unicorn, but it didn't say anything about the making of the potions Harry wanted. He supposed that it was restricted knowledge – something he appreciated and cursed at the same time. After putting the twins in their cots, Harry cast a cooling charm on the pair of them, locked the door and hurried to catch Luna coming out of her Charms class.

"Hi, Harry" she greeted him. "You look like you have a problem"

"Luna, I need you to take off all of your clothes and get naked"

"_What_? _Here_?" Luna frowned. "I knew you had some kinks, Harry, but I didn't know that exhibitionism was one of them. Still" she went on, "I just had a trim so…"

"That came out wrong, Luna" Harry sighed and cleared his head. "I think we better talk" and led her to the suite – explaining a few things along the way.

"You realise that the twins will have a cursed life" the Ravenclaw said after a moment's thought.

"I am aware of that" Harry said, "But I don't think that it will apply in this case. All the other times it has been done, it was after the Unicorn was killed horribly. All I want is a little bit of its blood and maybe a few hairs as well" he said. "I'd make it very clear to the Unicorn that I would heal it and that there was no other way to save my children"

"You assume that the Unicorn will allow it" Luna pointed out.

"In that case I would kill it otherwise"

"You would lose your soul"

"My soul is irreparably damned, Luna, a few dints in it now won't cause any harm"

"Your soul is not damned, Harry"

"You sound remarkably confident" Harry muttered.

"I have somewhat of an insight" Luna said. "Why me though?" she asked.

"Because I need somebody that is pure, free spirited and is an innocent" Harry told her, undoing the locking charms to the suite.

"I would have thought it was hard to find anybody innocent after that battle" the girl said. "We might be able to get a Unicorn by going deep into the forest and sitting in the clearing in the middle – one where there is a sort of stream running through. As much as I would like to take my clothes off for you, Harry, I find the leaves and sticks get in the most awkward of places. Madam Pomfrey says she won't treat me for splinters there any more"

"Spoilsport" Harry laughed and went upstairs to check on the children before heading into his room and getting his silver potions knife and a vial to hold the blood. "Before we do this, Luna, not a word to any of the teachers or other staff about what I am going to do. All I need from you is to get a Unicorn near me, and, hopefully, get a small supply of its blood"

"Do you plan to give it to Thomas and Cassiopeia as you collected it?" Luna asked, trying to remember everything she knew about Unicorns.

"No" said Harry. "That would make them dependant on it. What I plan to do is to mix it with ground up Bezoar and then distil" and he talked about the idea he had had on the way to meet her. After he had read the book on the various uses of Unicorn body parts, Harry had been able to think of a way to save his most precious treasures. The plan, such as it was, was to mix up the various items into one potion and then distil and divide to give to both. Once he had the blood, he would return to the suite and start making the potion – writing down notes carefully as he did so. Even if the plan was a little desperate and as it went along, Harry realised that it could be used for the greater benefit of Wizarding kind.

#

"I had to see it for myself" McGonagall came in with a couple of other members of staff. Harry had set up a small potions lab on the dining table with a small cauldron sitting on a metal stand over a rather hot looking fire.

"I didn't say you could come in" Harry looked up briefly and then returned to grinding up a Bezoar.

"Sometimes the Headteacher must take unilateral action" McGonagall said. "I see that you have got Unicorn blood. Mr Potter, I am amazed that you were able to get some and shocked that you would take the life of such a creature"

"Why do people always assume the worst of me?" Harry asked her, putting the powered Bezoar into the cauldron and stirring it in well. "Actually, the Unicorn in question was more then happy to allow me some of its blood. I said that I needed it to save lives, but that it was the lives of innocents and not my own"

"What exactly are you doing, Mr Potter?" asked Nimoy, the Potions teacher. Harry had had little to do with him other then lessons, but had thought he had seen him once or twice on Muggle TV shows. In reply, Harry pushed the notes over to him whilst he added the final ingredients to the potion mixture. "Very ingenious, Mr Potter" Nimoy said, allowing Pomfrey to look at the notes also.

"What has he done?" asked the other teachers.

"Ingesting Unicorn blood gives you an addiction for the stuff – an illness of its own. By adding the Bezoar, Harry has counteracted the addiction element and yet has kept the healing properties intact. With the addition of the other ingredients, he has created a potion that will cure his children from their illness and the fever that goes with it" Pomfrey said. "Mr Potter, with your permission I would like to make a copy and send this to St Mungos. If this turns out to actually work, it make cure the most serious of all cases of Dragon Flu" and Harry shrugged in an off hand manner to show he didn't mean at all. "You haven't named it, Mr Potter"

"Oh" Harry said, adjusting the heat slightly on the fire.

"It is traditional to name new potions on the whim of the person that created it" Nimoy said.

"Muggles do that for diseases" Harry said, wiping his brow and sitting down to a refreshing glass of Pumpkin juice. "Call it…" a smile crept upon his face. "I think I will call it 'Harry's Cock', Professor"

"A… A most unusual name, Mr Potter" said McGonagall. "Why that?" she asked.

"I want people to go to Healers or MediWitchs or whoever and ask for 'some of Harry's Cock, please'. It would make me day that would" and several of the teachers sniggered. They left, leaving Nimoy and Pomfrey to talk over Harry's detailed notes and asking questions when they got a little bit confused over certain parts. Nimoy, being the scientist he was, asked how Harry planned to make the concoction more palatable.

"Otherwise, it might well be a little hard for your children to take it" he said.

"Sugar" Harry said.

"Sugar?" frowned Pomfrey.

"Of course" Harry replied. "A spoonful of sugar makes the medicine go down" he added, singing the words as he spoke.

"Mary Poppins has a lot to answer for…" Pomfrey sighed. She had never understood why her cousin had got work as a Muggle nanny. The Ministry had had to work several days overtime removing most of the evidence of her visit. Even the most hardened Aurors, Hit Wizards and Unspeakables shuddered when her name was spoken.

"How do you plan on testing it?" Nimoy asked.

"I plan on testing it on myself" Harry replied.

"You could die"

"Death, Sir, would be a great release for me" Harry said, looking and sounding older than his years. "If you'll excuse me, the potion should take a couple of hours to simmer. I think I'll get some sleep whilst it is doing so" and Pomfrey and Nimoy got up and went for the door. "Sir?" he called out, and Nimoy turned around. "Live long and prosper" and brought his hand up in the correct manner to salute the man.

"Peace and Long Life" Nimoy replied. "Wish I had never stared in that show now…" he said darkly and left the suite. As he climbed the stairs to look in on the twins, he found them still quite hot to the touch, and he increased the level of the cooling charm before setting up some alarms that would go off should something happen of a dramatic nature.

# # # # #

"That should do it" Harry said. "All I have to do now is wait and hope for the best" and he sat on the bed and waited. He, the twins and what seemed like his entire year of Gryffindors, Luna, Padma, Hannah, Susan, Daphne, Astoria and Myrtle all hovered around the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had tried to turf the others out, but they had claimed family rights whilst Myrtle had said she was the Godmother and to hell with what Pomfrey wanted.

"How long until something happens?" asked Dean.

"Dunno" Harry replied, scratching the back of his neck. "I figure maybe half an hour or so before we start seeing the first effects. It would be quicker, but the level of the Dragon Flu infection is quite high so it'll take at least that long for something to happen" and they and waited for something to happen with the gravely ill crying pair. Dead on the mark, their temperatures started to fall and Harry burst into tears of joy. He had already lost one precious treasure and he couldn't have lived if had to lose more.

"Your mixture seems to be working" Pomfrey said, doing a number of tests on the twins. "Temperatures are dropping rapidly and their magical cores are recovering nicely. It is interesting to note the type" she added.

"How so?" asked Daphne.

"I told Mr Potter that the strain is the very worst sort of Dragon Flu we know of, but this strain has never been found in nearly thirty years" the resident nurse said. "The only samples we have are held at the Ministry and St Mungos"

"Could they have picked it up during their check ups there?" Hannah wondered.

"If they had, they would have shown symptoms long before now" Pomfrey replied.

"Maybe it took a while for it to show" shrugged Dean.

"Perhaps, Mr Thomas. These things do happen, of course, but both children would have had to have gone into a highly restricted area of either the Ministry or St Mungos" Pomfrey said. Before anyone could say another word, Harry said he'd take the twins back to the suite and give them a drop of sleeping potion so that they could get some much needed rest. He would have his only when the twins were better.

#

"… leading to the conclusion that somebody introduced it to them" Harry said, putting the pieces together. The group had gathered in the suite to discuss what had happened.

"Malfoy" said Seamus.

"He hasn't been near the pair of them since he was released" Daphne shook her head. "Closest he has been was when Harry brought them to lessons for a while. Dumbledore is out of it because he is in jail"

"Its clear that somebody wanted to kill my children, but it would have to be somebody who had access to the stuff" Harry said.

"That narrows it down to half the people in the Ministry and St Mungos" said Hannah.

"We could narrow it down to those people actually on duty or otherwise working there" Luna suggested.

"That would still mean a few thousand at the Ministry" Susan said. "Of course" she went on, "There is another option" and the others looked at her.

"Don't keep it to yourself" said Lavender.

"It would be almost impossible to force the Ministry to show you the books - on the other hand it takes no effort at all to make them show you" Susan said.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"You are on the Wizendgamot and entitled to go any place in the Ministry without prior warning" Susan said. "You can check the condition of the toilets in the DMLE or even the dangerous parts of the Department of Mysteries" and a slow smile came over Harry's face.

"And to examine who has been in most recently…" he nodded in understanding.

"It is well known that you don't want anything to do with the Ministry, but you are still a member of the Wizendgamot" Susan said.

"I don't have to do anything special like give a blood oath or crap like that?" and Susan said no.

"Just dress in your Wizendgamot robes" she told him.

"Why?"

"Because they will know instantly that you are a member"

"They'll take me as they find me" Harry said. "And that is my final word in the subject"

"You'll need to show ID" Hannah piped up.

"They can check my wand" Harry told her. "That'll do for them I expect. Now, everyone, how about I do something for the lot of you?" he asked.

"Like what?" asked Lavender.

"The thought occurs to me that I'll need to be in two places at once" Harry explained. "I'll do it at the time of the next Hogsmede trip. I'll spend the day with you lot and then go back in time and do what I have to do"

"Back in ti-" Padma stopped as she figured it out. "You have a Time Turner" she said.

"How?" asked Daphne. "They are all supposed to have been destroyed in the Ministry when Voldemort and the Death Eaters took it over"

"The spoils of war" Harry said simply, "Nothing but the spoils of war. The thought is that being at the Ministry and St Mungos will not take that long at all. The thought I had was, in gratitude for all the help you have given me with the twins, you would take out nearly all of your money from Gringotts and hand it to me. When I go back in time, I can put it all back again and your vaults would be doubled in total"

"That would be fraud" said Parvati.

"What is life without a few risks?" Harry asked lightly. "What I will do is to actually put it all into my vault and then transfer it over. That seems to be the best way to do it all legally"

"Getting back to the subject, who do you think would use the Dragon Flu virus on the children?" Luna asked.

"Somebody with a grudge to hold against me but is also senior enough to rate access to the virus" Harry said.

"Assuming that Person A didn't give it to Person B to use" Dean noted.

"Hadn't thought of that" Harry admitted. "At least I should be able to find out who went in at the rough time the twins fell ill" he added.

"What do we do when we find that person?" Hannah asked.

"We question them using Veritaserum" Harry replied. "It takes a month to make if you want the really strong doses, and the next trip to Hogsmeade is in a month's time so it should be done by then"

"Only the ministry's own potion makers are allowed to brew that" said Susan, remembering what she had learned in class and from her Aunt.

"Would you be able to find out how to make it?" Daphne asked.

"I could certainly try" said Susan. "My Aunt has a book on all of the potions at her house. I could copy down the potion instructions for us to follow" and Harry had an idea.

"What if I sent Dobby for it?" he asked.

"Our elves would stop yours" Susan replied. "But I could give him a note to carry asking for him to be given the book to carry to me. The elves would have no choice but to comply with the order"

"What if your Aunt came home early and saw the book being taken?" Seamus asked. "She'd ask the elves and might well guess what you was up to"

"You think my Aunt is involved in this?"

"All I am saying is that as the head of the DMLE she'd rank high enough clearance, wouldn't she?"

"He has a point" said Hannah, calming her friend. "She _would_ have the necessary clearance level. What if Harry's elf was to copy the list and bring it back himself? That way the book would never leave the house"

"I suppose I could order the elves not to talk about it" Susan mused, realising that Seamus did have a valid point.

"Right, I'll call Dobby in a minute and then we'll see what we have to get to make this potion" Harry said. "It shouldn't be too hard to get all the ingredients here. I can send Dobby for them. That elf is always doing odd jobs for me, so it will not seem out of the ordinary for him to pick up things for me from Diagon Alley"

"That might be a bit of a bad idea" said Parvati. "If you get the stuff from there, you might cause suspicions to be aroused. It would be better if he went to two or three stores for them. The problem I foresee is what do we do when we find out who got the virus and used it? Assuming, of course, it isn't another person"

"Turn them in" said Dean.

"And if the DMLE is involved?" Harry asked him. "We'll have to collect our evidence carefully and do it in such a way that it is impossible for anyone to find out until it is too late"

"I'll see what I can remember about evidence gathering in any of my classes" Susan said. She was taking Wizarding Government classes as an evening class – one of the few that Hogwarts offered. "And there might be something in my Aunt's library at home" she added. "Problem is that I wouldn't know where to begin to look" the girl admitted.

"You can go with Dobby" Harry said. "As a Hogwarts elf, he can go through the wards without any problems. You get the titles of all the books you think might help and we'll look through the library for them. There must be some of them there for people talking your evening classes" he added.

"If someone was paid for doing this, and I suspect they were" Lavender said, "Wouldn't they have some record of the money being paid into the account or vault?" she asked.

"Assuming they didn't just keep it off the books" Seamus said. "You know what Purebloods are like. Present company excluded, of course" he said to Daphne.

"Naturally…" Daphne said coolly, though with a smile on her graceful features. "The problem there is that the Goblins will not let you see into their clients' banking details without a warrant to do so. If you applied to get one, Harry, someone might know what you were doing and try to cover it all up"

"He doesn't need to" said Luna.

"What do you mean?"

"You have to get one from a member of the Wizendgamot, and Harry is a member of the said body. Because of that, he can sign off his own warrant. That's something the Goblins would find amusing anyway…"

"Would that work?" Harry asked Susan.

"How the hell should _I_ know?" the girl replied. "I'm not even someone graduated from Hogwarts yet!"

"Sue, I can't go to the DMLE and tell them what I think – they'd call me a liar"

"I thought they already had done" said Luna.

"So they call me it _again_" Harry chuckled. "I would trust nobody with this more then you, Susan Bones. Just do your best – that's all I can ask from you" he said.

"I'll… I'll try my best" Susan stammered. She sometimes had trouble believing in the fact people trusted her completely.

"Thata girl" Harry gave her a quick hug. "Now then, lets sort out what we have to do and meet here again in the morning about ten" and the others agreed to the plan. Susan stayed behind whilst Harry called for Dobby and gave him some orders and a bag of money before the elf vanished with Susan.

**A/N:**

**First off, we don't know who let Griphook start watching Babylon 5, but he used Delenn's classic lines fittingly.**

**Not much to say, except this is a fairly long chapter and we hope you all enjoy it enough to review. Had to take a day or two off because we were sobbing (and we're both 24) after we heard the news that Sir Alex Ferguson was retiring after 26 and a bit years as Manager of Manchester United – the greatest football team in the entire world. If anyone has anything to say against him, their names **_**WILL BE BLOCKED**_** from reviewing **_**ANY OF OUR STORIES**_** until the year 2020 – and this time we ain't kidding!**

**Hem Hem…**

**All reviews welcome…**

**Regards**

**Pixel And Stephanie**


	7. Justice

**Justice**

"What are you doing now?" asked Harry. Thomas just said something in baby talk and returned to throwing his food around the room. Harry shook his head at the mess, flicked his wand to clear the mess away and was happy that he was able to it. The investigation into who had deliberately infected the twins was ongoing, and Harry was looking forward to questioning the architect of the whole operation. He would let them live, but he thought they most likely would not be able to play much more of a role in the human race. The Veritaserum potion was being made in the Chamber of Secrets and it was hoped it could be finished by the end of the month.

"What do you think of Hufflepuff's chances against Slytherin?" asked Hannah.

"I think it will be a fair game" said Harry, going back to his chat with Hannah, Susan and Luna. "If it was Gryffindor, however, we'd cream them"

"Yeah! Right!" Susan said in defence of her house.

"The twins are going to look so cute in their Quiddi-" Luna was cut off by the appearance of an elf.

"An Owl delivered this to you" the elf handed over a small piece of folded parchment.

"Wait here a moment" Harry commanded. He was certain that the elf was one he had seen in the Kitchens a few years previous. "I may need you to take a message to somebody else"

"Yes, Master"

"I am not your Master" Harry reminded it. Other elves at Hogwarts kept referring to Harry as their Master, and it both amused and annoyed him. He knew that Dobby was always prone to calling him by that title, but that elf was one plane short of a squadron.

"What does it say?" asked Luna.

"That we're going on a little Field Trip to the Ministry" Harry replied, showing them the one sentence written on the parchment – dead centre.

_The woman that has caused you stink, is the toad like bitch all dressed in pink_

"Who is that supposed to mean?" Luna asked.

"Umbridge" said Susan darkly. "As Senior Undersecretary, she would have the needed clearance level to get access to the virus. I should have thought of her before"

"We _all_ should have thought of her" Harry replied. "Elf, I want you to go and friend my friends and tell them that they are needed to come here as soon as they can. If they are in lessons, just place a note in front of them" and the elf nodded and vanished quickly to carry out the task.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hannah.

"Have a word with her" Harry said. "The potion should be ready by the end of the week, and we'll go and have a quiet chat with our beloved former DADA professor"

"And would that talk involve that metal wand of yours?" asked Luna.

"No" Harry replied, "But I might as well take the sword with me. If she thinks I am going to kill her, she might just tell me everything we need to know. We'll have to find out where she lives though and then arrange for her to be at her home"

"We're not going to really kill her though, are we?" asked Susan.

"No" Harry replied, "But I have every right to challenge her to a duel to the death. We'll dose her with truth potion and record all of the details with an evidential Pensieve. Then we take her to the Ministry and give them the evidence – they can deal with her"

"And if they do not?" asked Hannah.

"Then she has only 168 hours left to live at the minimum" Harry said darkly. "I'm fed up of always having to do things by the book and letting people get away by claiming they were under the influence of potions or compulsion charms. That, you three, is how we got into the second war in the first place. Anybody coming to attack me or my family will get my justice" but, after the others had gone, he looked at the handwriting and realised that he knew who had sent the note. Why it had not been hand delivered he wasn't sure on, but at least he knew who had sent it…

# # # # #

By the end of the week, and several hours into the past later, Harry returned to Hogsmeade with a great many number of answers. Umbridge had proved to have given Harry some interesting pieces of information, and he had removed all traces of his prying inside her mind before returning.

"So Dumbledore was the one that ordered the attacks?" Hannah frowned.

"But he is in jail" said Susan. "We all saw or heard it – he is in maximum security jail at the ICW facility"

"According to what I learned from Umbridge, Dumbledore has been able to get letters out by bribing some of the guards" Harry said. "He was able to persuade Umbridge to organise the germ attack on the twins and, after they had died, fabricate evidence to prove Dumbledore innocent of everything and order compensation to be paid. He would save the children only if I handed them over to Hermione's parents"

"Fuck that for a game of soldiers" said Lavender.

"I'm not a Gryffindor" said Padma slowly and carefully, "But I say that the best plan is for us to mount up and take them out"

"Sounds good to me" agreed Daphne.

"But we need evidence" said Parvati. "And I am willing to bet that the stuff we need is in the Granger house and is protected by charms"

"I didn't detect any the last time I was there" Harry said, "But maybe they were not installed back then… I'm not going to worry about them unless they pose a serious threat to me or the kids – lets just get the evidence we need and then call a meeting of the Wizendgamot" he looked over to where Luna was sitting with a Gillyweed. "You able to put in a call to She-Who-Is-Damned-Beautiful-For-Her-Age?" he asked.

"Of course" said Luna. "Of course, Harry, she'll be the one to choose a date"

"Impress on her that it has to be soon" Harry reminded her. "It would be good if she could pull it off at little to no notice" he added with a grin.

"I will ask her" Luna assured him.

"What will you ask for when you are proven to be correct?" asked Dean.

"I will demand the body of Albus Dumbledore for execution by whatever means I so wish" Harry replied darkly.

"Can we watch?" asked Daphne. "I know a great spell for popcorn that would be handy"

"Sure" said Harry. "I was going to have him killed by running him up a rope tied to Gryffindor tower"

"I'll start making tickets" said Seamus.

# # # # #

"I don't know what is going on here" said one person. "Potter lets it be well known that he doesn't want anything to do with us, rejects all calls for meetings and yet calls one with no more than half an hour's notice"

"Fudge has no idea what is going on" said a second. "Look at him talking with the Heads of Department… They look as confused as we are!"

"What I would like to know is why the Aurors are in full dress uniforms" said a third person – this time a witch. "If it isn't for Fudge or the Chief Warlock, then who the hell can it be?" she asked.

"Something is happening" said the first person – pointing to the increased activity at the doors to the council chamber. The Aurors came to attention and saluted a woman who, despite being slightly elderly, carried power and grace to an exacting standard. She made her way to where the Chief Warlock or Chief Witch sat and spoke to the occupant.

"I believe you are sitting in my seat, young man" she said.

"I don't believe so" said the middle aged wizard.

"This is my country, ergo, my seat" the woman flicked her wrist and unseated the man rather fast – taking his place smoothly. "How terribly uncouth" said the woman – clearly shown to be a witch of some talent.

"Sorry, Your Majesty" Harry said. "Some magical folk do not know your face"

"The Queen?" said the second person with an arched eyebrow. "What is he going to do for an encore? Bring on God?"

"You spoke?" the third person pointed out a man in long white robes and a long beard entering.

"I picked a hell of a day to quit drinking" the second person said.

"My Lords, pray be seated" the Queen said, and the assembled members sat in their seats. Fudge and the department heads took places below and in front of the Queen whilst Harry and the group sat in front of the Queen facing the assembled members of the Wizangamot. "It has been a number of years since I last held council with you, but I believe that that time is at an end. I called you all here this day to discuss a grave matter of importance – a matter that very few seem to be inclined to take care of" the Queen gestured at Harry and the others. "These few persons before me have brought to my attention a most heinous plan of magnitudes not seen since the days of the Second World War. Lord Potter, would you care to explain?"

"Ma'am" Harry nodded to the Queen before turning round again to face the members of the Wizendgamot. "Some time ago, my children became ill. As a matter of routine, I took them to Poppy Pomfrey, Healer and School Nurse at Hogwarts. She determined that both had the most potent strain of Dragon Flu – but the strain that was kept under heavy guard for use in researching a permanent cure for it. Only a select few have a clearance level high enough to get hold of it, so my friends and I went about doing a spot of investigating. This was done in the highest secrecy as we did not know how high the plot could have gone to. After interrogating a number of suspects, we discovered that somebody had been getting letters from Albus Dumbledore offering great power in exchange for doing his bidding" Harry sipped at the water in the glass before him. "I am sure you know I could keep this up for hours, but suffice to say that the person who got the Dragon Flu strain was one Senior Undersecretary Delores Jane Umbridge!"

"That is absurd" said Umbridge, getting to her feet quickly. "Why would I want to do anything towards you and your children?"

"Perhaps this might help to… heh… refresh your memory, so to speak" the Queen spoke, tapping the projection Pensieve so that it displayed the recording of Harry questioning her some time previous.

"I… I don't understand" Fudge gawped like an idiot.

"That is faked, Minister!" Umbridge screeched. "He has it in for me ever since I used a Blood Quill on him when I was there"

"You dumb, dumb, dumb piece of crap" Dean chuckled.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Umbridge took her wand out. "You half blooded black bastard nig–!" she started to withdraw her wand, but half a dozen stunning spells took her down.

"Take her to the most secure cells in this place and lock her up in there" Harry ordered, circumventing the normal chain of command.

"Bones!" the Queen called.

"Yes?" replied Susan and her Aunt at the same time.

"I only want your Aunt, my dear" the Queen smiled to Susan. "Madam Bones, you will conduct a complete examination of this woman's office – as well as any other place of work she bases herself from. I want a full report by the end of tomorrow. Lord Potter, the floor"

"Thank you" Harry nodded. "Whilst we are all here, I thought I would let you know that, for the time being, the Wizendgamot is suspended until further notice. It is clear that some of you knew and gave help to Dumbledore before he made his offer to Umbridge, so there shall be no more meetings until we can prove that the corruption is gone from this once great body. We shall also find out if any of you helped the plot to harm my children"

"I protest!" said a man, rising to his feet and taking out his wand slowly. "I, Adolph Hitler Hussein do call challenge on you to the death"

"Sit down" Harry shook his head. Hussein didn't do that and cast the Killing Curse at Harry. In reply, he cast a shield that took the impact, dissipated it before vanishing to allow Harry a chance to reply. "_Imperio_. Hand over your wand to the woman sitting next to you. Now, my friend, you will walk to the cells and place yourself in there, locking yourself in and pushing the key out. You will then go to sleep and wake up after twenty minutes with no lasting effects of this spell. Go!" he looked at the others. "Anyone else want to try and attack me?" but nobody did.

#

"Lord Potter, would you care to join me and my family for dinner next week?" asked the Queen as they sat in Fudge's commandeered office. "I will also give you rewards that you so richly deserve"

"I would give it all back, your Majesty, to have my wife back"

"Yes… Yes, of course… I would consider it a great honour to dine with you, Mr Potter. You have saved my life and my kingdom on numerous occasions, and I think it only fitting that you be rewarded then"

"I will bring my children with me, your Majesty" said Harry.

"Children?"

"They come with me almost all the time now" Harry said to her, his voice tinged with sadness. "They are the only part of Hermione I have left now. They come as part of the same deal as my friends"

"Making demands to me?" the Queen asked half joking.

"If I am to be honoured, Ma'am, then it is only fitting that they are also. They are not just people I know. They are not just people I go to school with. They are my comrades in arms. Most of us stood together in combat; they are my friends as well as my family. Well… Susan not so much"

"Hey!"

"Susan, in the middle of fighting down the ground floor corridors, you stopped for coffee and doughnuts"

"So?"

"Mr Potter, it is traditional with these things to also give a small gift to show how grateful and pleased we are. What is it you want?" the Queen asked. Harry thought about it for almost two minutes before drawing himself up to his full height and replying.

"An aircraft carrier"

"Mr Potter, that may take some time to wrap up. Which one do you want?" the Queen had not been expecting his reply to be quite that big.

"Well it isn't one that belongs to us any more" Harry shrugged and explained what he meant.

# # # # #

"You four will stand" the Queen said later that month. "Now I, Queen Elizabeth the Second, Ruler of the United Kingdom and its territories wherever they may be, do now pass sentence on you for your most heinous crimes of biological warfare. All four of you have been found guilty of conspiracy to commit or the act of committing the deliberate poisoning of Thomas and Cassiopeia Potter with the intent of murder. It is my decision that three of you be taken from this place and, at the time of 8 o'clock tomorrow, be hanged by the neck until such time as you are dead. Aurors! Escort these three to Hogwarts for holding. As for you, Delores Jane Umbridge, Lord Potter has argued that execution is a death that would be a much too kind a death for you to suffer. He has instead come up with something rather fitting. Lord Potter?"

"Ma'am" Harry took out his wand and hit Umbridge with both a Compulsion Charm and the Imperious Curse. "You will walk to the desk in front of you, sit down and write, using the Blood Quill provided, 'I will not harm Harry Potter, his family or his friends' until such point as you bleed to death or I decide to kill you" Harry smirked and then watched as Umbridge walked over, sat at the desk and wrote the lines – the words appearing on her hands as well as on the parchment.

"Mr Potter, I fear that grief and hurt is clouding your judgement" Bones said.

"No, Madam Bones, I fear it has been lifted from me. I will do anything to keep my family safe, and this is what she did to me for the year she taught at Hogwarts. All you would have done was chuck her in jail for a few years – not any more…"

"You will pay for this you half blooded bast-" Harry cut Umbridge off by leaning close to one ear and whispering gently.

"You will work" he said, mocking Umbridge's own tone towards the pupils when she had taught at the school and chuckling darkly, "In complete silence"

# # # # #

To the surprise of many, Harry became more and more depressed as the weeks passed by. His attitude was just the correct side of standards, he normally delegated Quidditch practices to others and spent a lot of his time in the suite with the twins – watching them crawl around in the playpen. After some effort, the friends found that it was getting up to the anniversary of his marriage to Hermione and that his nightmares had started again. His attitude change was the result of the dangerous mixture of potions and drink which, he claimed, helped a tiny bit to put his demons at bay for one night a week. McGonagall did not give him any punishments for two very simple reasons. The first was that he was of age and his drinking was never during school times. The second was that nobody had been so far able to help Harry to build a wall around the dark thoughts he harboured over Hermione's death. The only three people he trusted to enter his mind and not remove any information were Luna, Susan and Hannah. Whilst Luna and Susan had gifts in the Mind Arts which Harry had known about for some time, Hannah had shown some promise and Susan had asked Harry's permission to bring her along so she could see what they did.

"Do you believe in heaven?" asked Harry.

"I don't _disbelieve_ in it" Susan blinked. Harry, she knew, was not prone to talking about religion all that much, so the question was odd coming from him. "I believe that there is some kind of afterlife" she added.

"Do you expect to go to heaven and see all of your family that you have lost over the years?" Harry said, looking out of the window.

"That is the supposed theory" Susan replied. "You thinking about how long you have left to see Hermione again?" and Harry froze before nodding sadly.

"At least a century and a half" he sighed. "Damn it, Sue… I should have been there. I should have died instead of her! It wasn't mattering much if I died or not – keeping Hermione safe was the only thing I cared about"

"Hermione would have sent you right back into battle" Hannah spoke gently.

"Yes…" Harry smiled fondly, "I would have thought that myself. My wife was always… heh… stubborn at times"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything" Hannah continued, "But have you ever thought about dating? I know you want to honour Hermione, and I respect that sentiment, but it will not always do to stay single"

"Who wants to date somebody with baggage like I do?" Harry snorted. "According to Lavender, a lot of the girls keep asking her and the Patils if they can date the Boy-Who-Lived. 'The Boy-Who-Lived'…" he shook his head. "They want to date some kind of hero – not Harry Potter. Nobody wants to date me for who I am, merely for who I am"

"Give it time" Susan advised.

"That is what Dumbledork always said" Harry pointed out. "The only girls that are close to me are you two, the Patil twins, Lavender, Luna and Daphne. And two from that list are not an option"

"Who?" asked Susan and Hannah at the same time.

"Daphne and Luna" Harry replied. "Daphne is in an incestuous relationship with her own sister"

"What about Luna?" asked Susan.

"Luna is in a relationship"

"Who with?"

"Buckbeak"

"Buckbeak? I don't recall anybody called Buckbeak at Hog-"

"He's a Hippogriff" and the reactions of both girls were well worth watching. "Why do you think she walks around with a limp some days?"

"What- What about others?" Susan tried to keep her lunch down.

"Ohhhhhh It is too soon, Susan" Harry said. "Besides… I have a whole load of things to get through before I am ready to start something with another girl" and the evening passed on.

#

"Do you really think that I should meet another girl, Mione?" Harry looked up at the stars that night.

"That is up to you"

"That isn't an answer" said Harry.

"If you didn't want that as an answer, then why did you put the question forward in the first place?"

"Go away" Harry said. "Buzz off…"

"Alright" came the reply, "I think I shall" and Harry's expression became one of panic.

"WAIT…! Come back!" he cried out. "Please come back!" his agonising cries ran through the suite and echoed off the walls. "_DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!_" he begged and Harry collapsed to the ground – sobbing and braying until he could do so no longer.

**A/N:  
**

**Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 6 – they made us smile.**

**First things first, we hereby award the Pixel And Stephanie Long Service Medal to wulfler for his review – he is the longest serving reviewer of our works.**

**Now then…**

**A number of references in the previous chapter which I will now list:**

**At some point in history, Luna's family went to war with the Smurfs, good ol' Nicky Flammel made friends with Batman, the Doctor was being chased by a Dalek into the TARDIS, a certain Vulcan was working at Hogwarts as the Potions Teacher and Mary Poppins was a crazy Witch that worked in the Muggle world.**

**Also, Daphne's comment of knowing a great spell for Popcorn refers to a chapter in the first part of the trilogy.**

**There's an update in the One Shots – the result of us having a few beers and watching old episodes of Robot Wars.**

**Well…**

**Looking forward To Your Reviews,**

**Stephanie**


	8. And Now For Something Completely Differe

**And Now For Something Completely Different… **

"Hardly seems that it was eight years since we first came here" Harry said. He was packing up things in his suite after his final term began. It was not much to put away, merely most of his cold weather things, but he felt as if it was the symbolic beginning of the last commission – a term he had a fondness for.

"Everything seemed so great when we started" Lavender agreed. "It was like an old fashioned storybook education"

"But those books never involved you having to battle an unkillable monster to the death" Harry replied.

"Talking of unkillable things" Lavender said, summoning the toy that Thomas had thrown at Cassiopeia, "What are you doing about the Quidditch match?" she asked. Lavender referred to the match that was to be played between Gryffindor and Slytherin the following week. It would not just be the final match of the season, but also Harry's last ever Quidditch match at Hogwarts – the place that had taught him to fly.

"I aim to go out there and win it" he replied. "I'm going to miss playing the game" Harry added.

"You not playing after you leave here?" Lavender asked.

"I have children to look after, Lav. Whatever I decide to do after I leave here, I must be close to them"

"You could always take them with you to the games" the girl reasoned.

"I suppose that I could" Harry shrugged, "But that would involve entrusting them to the care of people I know little about. I know that being an Auror or something would be easier, but I'm a Quidditch player – I belong in the air"

"I take it that you've had offers from teams?" Dean had been quiet up to this point.

"Yes" Harry chuckled. "I even got one from the Holyhead Harpies"

"Have you picked a couple?" Dean asked, gently pulling a bit of string that was tied to a miniature broom that floated a foot and a half above the floor. Cassiopeia burbled with delight at the sensation of flying through the air – something that Harry never stopped enjoying. To him, the sound of his children laughing was the most precious sound in the entire known universe – second only to the time that Harry and Hermione had been adventurous and had sex outside during their time on the run. The sound Hermione had made at the point of orgasm had shattered four windows in Muggle houses, set off six car alarms, caused two hundred bats to go off course, started an earthquake in Cornwall and made a passing bomber think it had got locked on by an Iraqi fighter jet.

"I've narrowed it down to three" said Harry. "Either go with the Harpies, join Oliver Wood at Puddlemere United or become the Chuddly Cannons' Seeker. I might go with the Harpies" and his expression brightened.

"Why the Harpies?"

"They only have the one dressing room for the Home Team…" Harry waggled his eyebrows at Lavender who threw a cushion at him. It would have hit except it was deflected by a shield that returned it full force at the sender – breaking Lavender's nose in two separate places.

"Fat vos av vit eggsesive" the girl sobbed and held a handkerchief to her nose.

"That wasn't Harry" Dean said, slight pale in his dark skin. "It was her" and pointed to Cassiopeia's pointed finger which had the dying glow of magic on the tip.

"Bad, La La" the girl said. She had thought her father was under attack from the serious look on Lavender's face and had wanted her daddy safe. The only thing she could think of, because Lavender was too big for her to hit, was that odd bubble thing she had seen him do a few times.

"Dobby" and the elf appeared. "Would you mind taking Lavender to the Hospital Wing, please?" and Harry watched as Dobby took hold of Lavender and took her away. "As for you, Missy, you are going to your room for an hour as punishment" Harry told his daughter.

"No" Cassiopeia told him, folding her arms and putting on a most suitable expression of determination.

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

"And to think that I was glad you could talk…" Harry sighed, and picked up his daughter to take her to her room. As soon as he took one step towards her, she started screaming as loud as she possibly could. She twisted this way and that and started kicking out – getting Harry in the crotch. Out of pain, he dropped her to the ground where she performed another piece of accidental magic. Concentrating very hard, she knocked out Harry and Dean before running out of the open door and making down the corridor.

"Mmpf" Thomas watched proceedings and went back to playing with his blocks.

# # # # #

"… that Potter let me have most of my freedom back" Draco Malfoy said. He and Daphne Greengrass were walking down a corridor from the library when they heard the running footsteps of a child. Not realising what it was at first, they were surprised to see Harry's daughter come hurrying round the corner and slam right into them. Daphne was sent spinning into a wall whilst Malfoy, having the advantage of playing Quidditch for years, merely wobbled around on his feet before drawing his wand and summoning the fleeing girl back to them.

"What's she doing out here?" Daphne said – deciding a trip to Pomfrey for a Headache Potion would be a good idea.

"I run way" the smaller girl said. "Daddy mean me"

"Oh…" Malfoy nodded and lowered himself and his voice so the girl would calm down. "Is your daddy Harry Potter" and the girl nodded. "We don't like him either, so we'll hide you away until he stops looking for you"

"Fank you" she said.

"No problem" and Malfoy promptly stunned her.

"DRACO!" his fellow Slytherin was astonished that he would use such a spell on the daughter of the person that had got him out of prison. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Daph, the last time I was near her, she stabbed me with a fork in the back of my left hand. I'm not taking chances this time"

"Oh, alright, Draco. Fair play to you…"

"Besides, Harry has that suite under so many wards that she would have had to have done accidental magic to get away. Stunning her prevents her from doing anything else that might cause her to get out of the school"

"Somebody is going to have a tanned arse when they get home" Daphne picked the girl up and carried her in her arms.

"I like that idea" Malfoy said brightly before frowning. "You meant Cassiopeia, didn't you?" he asked sadly.

#

"All set?" asked Harry.

"All crew present and accounted for" said the man.

"Carry on"

"Aye, Aye, Sir" the man replied. During a weekend away from Hogwarts, Harry had discovered that the school had come down with a virus and that nobody was allowed in or out for a whole month. Not wanting to spend the time in his cottage, Harry had decided to go and do something much more fun. Out of his friends, only Daphne was with him on this adventure. She stood with him on the bridge and kept turning this way and that to take all of the action in. "Prepare to cast off" the man spoke into a microphone.

"_Standing by_"

"Engine Room, Bridge"

"_Engine Room_"

"Engine Room, standby to obey telegraphs"

"_Standby to obey telegraphs, Aye, Sir_"

"Cast off!" Harry called out, and pressed the ship's siren three times – the traditional thing for a ship to do when leaving port.

"Starboard fifteen" the pilot called out.

"Starboard fifteen" the man on the ship's wheel repeated.

"Port outer engine ahead slow" the Quartermaster spoke – the man Harry had been speaking to earlier. "Starboard outer engine slow astern"

"Attention all shipping, Attention all shipping. This is _HMS Hermes_, _HMS Hermes_. We are manoeuvring" Harry called out over the radio – letting all ships in the area know that the vessel was underway. Slowly, and almost painfully slowly, the mighty vessel eased from the dockside and turned towards the harbour mouth.

"Rudder amidships. All engines stop"

"Rudder amidships"

"_All engines stop_"

"Steer 174" the Quartermaster said. "Ahead slow"

"Steer 174"

"_Slow ahead both engines_"

"Range to outer wall is now one mile"

"Very well" the Quartermaster said. Harry walked to the back of the bridge were Daphne was standing.

"Enjoying it so far?" he asked her.

"Why is it taking so long to get out of here?" she asked.

"This is a 53,000 tonne aircraft carrier, Daph – not a flaming Concorde"

"What is a Concorde?"

"It's a white bird that flies in the depths of space, swooping into the atmosphere of Earth to eat abandoned children in North Korea" Harry teased her.

"Honestly?"

"Er… _No_!" he laughed. You want to sit in the big chair?" Harry gestured at the chair on the left side of the bridge, raised up from floor by a small pedestal.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, moving over and sitting down in the squat, square chair.

"Nothing yourself" said Harry, "But I thought you might want to sit in one of the most important chairs onboard the ship. Quartermaster" he turned to the man.

"Sir?"

"Lets show them what this girl can do" Harry's eyes flashed with the sort of excitement that causes most to worry.

"Sir?"

"Full ahead all" he grinned, and pulled the portside telegraph handles to back and then forwards so they indicated full ahead both. The Quartermaster did the same for the starboard engines as Harry reached for the mic. "Engine Room, Bridge"

"_Engine Room_"

"Make black smoke" Harry ordered. "Pilot, lean on the siren"

"_AYE AYE, SIR_" and pushed the siren button all the way down. The _Hermes_ shot out of Portsmouth harbour like a cork from a bottle – trailing smoke behind her and sounding like the approaching fury of a murderous army.

"Some days I love to be me" Harry grinned at Daphne who seemed to be starting to enjoy herself. The ship was clear and free to navigate to wherever Harry so wished. "Navigator, plot us a course to the channel sealanes and then one from there to the North Sea" he ordered.

"Yes, Sir"

"Quartermaster, have the galley send up some sandwiches, snacks and pumpkin juice to the Bridge" Harry said. "Get them to send up sandwiches and coffee for yourselves as well. My friend and I will be in FLYCO"

"Very good" the man replied.

"Daphne, I think we have a surprise to arrange" Harry said, taking her hand and escorting her aft.

# # # # #

"I find it completely amazing that Muggles have such ways of overcoming their inability to use magic" Daphne said.

"I find things to be much easier in most cases" said Harry. "Most wizarding folk think that flying to the outer reaches of the skies is the best that can happen in flight. Muggles, on the other hand, can put a man on the moon, play a round of golf, grab a couple of holiday snaps and come home again"

"Now I know you're winding me up" Daphne protested.

"Scouts honour" Harry grinned. "Now, would you like to finish the tour of the ship before we head out to sea?" he asked. They had spent the last two hours working out an exercise with a number of maps. Harry wanted to get back to his children, but knew there was nothing he could do until the quarantine was lifted. He knew that he could get in if he wanted, but he was forced to wait by Daphne who had been with him on the visit to the Ministry. He still got hourly calls from the school, but he was longing for the day that he could hold his children again. With this in mind, he had decided to go to Holland and stock up for the massive party he was going to throw after the year's end.

"I think I would like to earn my living" Daphne said to him.

"A Pureblood willing to get down and dirty with me and do some work?" Harry gasped in mock horror. "Oh my god… Whatever next?"

"We are not all like the Malfoys" Daphne said dryly. "I am willing to help you drive this thing" and her friend was horrified by her choice of words.

"_Sail_" Harry said sternly. "You _sail_ a ship. Tell you what, we'll go to the bridge once we've got to the open sea. Once we're clear of any shipping, I'll give you the wheel and you can try your hand at it"

"It sounds… _interesting_" Daphne admitted. Inside herself, however, she was quaking at the thought of doing something to destroy Harry's new toy.

"Fifty years old is not exactly new" Harry laughed as he opened the hatchway.

"You read my mind" the Slytherin protested.

"Captain's prerogative" Harry shrugged. "Now, be quiet before I make you walk the plank or something"

"That an offer, Potter?"

"No, it is not. Besides, I know how much that you are involved your own sister"

"What?" squeaked Daphne. She knew that the level of relationship was wrong, but she had thought that they had both been very careful to keep it secret.

"Daph, I ain't one to judge people by their preferences in love" Harry said, walking along the passageway. "If two people love each other, then I think that they should be together and to hell with what the rest of the world thinks"

"Does anybody else know?"

"Just the rest of the group" Harry shrugged, passing into the Bridge. "Oh, and Myrtle as well"

"Captain" the Quartermaster nodded at Harry. "We're in open sea and on course for Rotterdam. Speed 23 knots. Revolutions One Zero Zero"

"Very good" Harry looked over to the wheel. "Daphne, you want to take the wheel? Pilot, give my friend a lesson on helming the ship. Quartermaster, I want to speak to you about the flight deck"

#

One week later, and everything was set for Harry's return to Hogwarts. In a manner befitting the fact he was one for the abnormal, he was not returning by conventional methods. He packed the little things he had into his duffel bag and stored it in the compartment – just as Daphne came waddling inside his cabin wearing a collection of rubber.

"I think I have this all on wrong" she complained.

"I would say so too" Harry laughed at Daphne's complicated mistake. Taking most of her clothing off, he set her to rights and soon was attired as he was. "Got your bone dome?" he asked.

"You mean this thing?" Daphne held up the helmet.

"Huh huh" Harry grabbed his own and walked over his cabin to the phone and dialled up the bridge. "Bridge, Captain"

"_Bridge here_"

"Everything set for going?" Harry asked.

"_Aye, Sir_"

"Then bring the boilers to steam and turn her into the wind. Hands to Flying Stations"

"_Aye, Aye, Sir_" and Harry replaced the handset back onto its hook before leaving the cabin with Daphne.

"_Do you hear there? Hands to Flying Stations. Hands To Flying Stations_" the call went out from the Bridge and the pair felt the ship increase speed and turn to starboard – heading directly into the wind.

"This is going to be so much fun" said Harry.

"I'm not so sure" Daphne said. When Harry had said they would be flying back, she assumed that it was via Broomstick – not this method.

"You'll love this, I assure you" Harry grinned at her over his shoulder. "Besides, you are only a passenger in this trip – nothing for you to do but sit back and look pretty"

"I think that is the only thing I could do right now" the girl said, going a shade of green as she tried to hold down her lunch.

"Hey!" Harry glanced back as he opened the hatch to the flight deck, "If you puke your guts up, you have to clean it up without using magic" and the hatch was opened to reveal the single large object on the flight deck.

"I think I'll walk back to Hogwarts" Daphne groaned as she tried to control her breathing. It didn't help that Harry was laughing at her discomfort – he had taken tot his as easily as anything he had tried.

"Too late" Harry said, climbing the ladder up against the side of the gleaming and brightly shining Phantom. "I love being me…" he said as he got into the cockpit and was helped to get strapped in. "Hello, plane" he patted the inside affectionly. Most of the Pre-Flighting was done already, so he flicked the radios on, carefully checked they worked correctly and then selected the intercom. "You alright back there?"

"I'm alive" Daphne sounded as if she was sure that Harry would kill her.

"Suck it up" Harry said. Working from a checklist, he switched on the radar, turned the oxygen to full and armed the ejections system in case they had to bail out either over the sea or over land. "Mother, this is Navjet Zero Three Zero, ready for launching"

"_Zero Three Zero, you are cleared for take off. Catapult coming to readiness_"

"Catapult?" Daphne frowned behind her oxygen mask and visor. "What was that about a catapult?"

"This" and Harry and Daphne were pushed back into their seats as they were flung off a solid piece of metal and launched at high speed into the air above the North Sea.

"_STOP THIS FUCKING THING! I WANT TO GET OFF!_" Daphne screamed at the top of her voice.

"Suck it up" Harry said simply. "Navjet Zero Three Zero. Launch successful. Proceeding on mission"

"_Proceeding on task, Captain. Navjet Zero Three Zero, Bon Voyage and Good Luck_"

"I'm going to need it" Daphne moaned.

"Where is your sense of adventure?" Harry asked, pulling up until he reached a reasonable altitude and levelling off, trimming the Phantom for level flight and engaging the automatic pilot.

"Back at home" the girl was not enjoying the flight, and was hoping that this was all some sort of bad dream.

"_Centre to unidentified aircraft. Please ident_"

"Centre, this is Navjet Zero Three Zero. Type is a McDonald Douglas Phantom departing Golf Kilo X-Ray Sierra. Destination is Hotel Oscar Golf Whiskey" Harry flicked his radio back to receive.

"_Navjet Zero Three Zero, acknowledged. Squawk 0123_"

"Squawk 0123. Navjet Zero Three Zero" Harry reached down and keyed the transponder code change in himself. Daphne was not in a position to do so herself having never been in a cockpit before in the air. He had put her in it whilst in port, but she'd never flown in it previous.

"_Navjet Zero Three Zero, descend expeditiously for noise abatement_"

"Centre, noise abatement? I'm at 39,000 feet"

"_Ever hear the noise a Phantom makes when it hits a Nimrod?_" asked the controller.

"Good point" Harry admitted and pushed the stick down.

"_Navjet Zero Three Zero from Papa Alpha Two Eight_" a new voice came on the channel. "_Thank you for moving that piece of junk from our flight path_"

"Papa Alpha Two Eight from Navjet Zero Three Zero. I was under the impression we moved to stop our engine wash ripping you to pieces" Harry said, moving the Phantom around to port. "Hey, Two Eight?"

"_Yeah_?" and Harry firewalled the engines and surged ahead.

"Fly Navy" and he hit the Nimrod with the fire control radar – lighting up the other plane's warning systems. Passing a few feet in front of the nose, he pulled up, spun around and turned back to his original course.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we pull over so I can be sick?"

"No"

"Crap…"

"No bad language or I'll throw you out into the cold waters of the North Sea" Harry said. "Try closing your eyes and blocking the sounds out from your mind – like you would if you were going to sleep. If you go to sleep, that might help your body subconsciously to adjust to flying this high. Here…" he flicked a few switches and got her onto the standby radio and tuned in a soft and gentle piece that was just music and no vocals. Soon, Daphne was dozing in the back of the Phantom that was flying high over the North Sea.

"_Navjet Zero Three Zero, Centre_"

"Zero Three Zero" Harry thumbed his radio.

"_Zero Three Zero, we've got a problem that you might be able to help us with_" the voice of the controller sounded slightly concerned. "_We've got a plane inbound from Bergen that has lost most of their avionics. Can you assist them in any way_?" and Harry briefly wondered about waking Daphne up but decided against it.

"We'll try" Harry scanned his radar screen but saw nothing. "Centre, can you give me a heading?"

"_Zero Three Zero, NorAir Four Five One is on a heading of 145 from your present location – flight level 30_"

"145, flight level 30. Navjet Zero Three Zero" Harry swung the mighty jet around and headed to aid another plane.

#

"NorAir Four Five One, this is Navjet Zero Three Zero. I am approaching you from your eleven o'clock"

"_Navjet Zero Three Zero, NorAir Four Five One. Glad to see the Royal Navy could help us out_" the pilot replied.

"Ah… Negative, Four Five One. I am a civilian aircraft on passage. We happened to be in the area and were asked to render assistance. Understand you are having problems with your avionics"

"_Zero Three Zero, we lost most of our electronics and navigational equipment. All we have is the weather radar. All of our readouts are inoperative, but we have analogue back ups for the important ones_"

"Four Five One, what is your destination?"

"_Zero Three Zero, our destination was Inverness_"

"Well, NorAir, isn't it your lucky day? Just where I was heading to as well" Harry laughed. "You just sit tight, Four Five One, and we'll get you to where you are going. But" Harry added as he overtook and the stricken jet and went into formation with it, "We want a good payoff"

"_Zero Three Zero, when we touch down, I'll buy you a cold one_"

"I'm flying, you're buying. Sounds good to me Four Five One" Harry said, trying to track down the buzzing noise on the cockpit. A buzzing noise was not normally something to take lightly, unless it was either the low level buzz in your radio headphones or the buzz heard on radar sweeps. It took him nearly five minutes to realise it was Daphne's snoring in the back seat. "Four Five One, might want to reduce speed to give you the option of overshooting and going around"

"_You just keep us on the straight and narrow_" said the pilot.

"Sure thing, Four Five One" Harry replied, adjusting his position for better comfort.

"_Navjet Zero Three Zero, Centre. What is your height and position_?"

"Centre, Zero Three Zero. I am six foot one inches and I am sat in the cockpit and flying this plane" Harry chuckled. "Centre, Zero Three Zero and NorAir Four One five are heading inbound to Inverness. Estimate arrival at two hour fifteen. Request priority approach for Zero Three Zero and Four Five One"

"_Zero Three Zero, we'll get you down, Sir_"

"_Don't forget us_" the NorAir pilot said.

"Any room for my new friend?" Harry asked.

"_Seeing as you asked so nicely…_" the controller said cheerfully. "_Zero Three Zero, your plan is filed to Hotel Oscar Golf Whiskey. Do you wish to continue that plan once Four Five One is close enough to not need your assistance?_"

"Centre, Zero Three Zero" Harry thumbed the radio switch once more. "We'll need to land to take on additional fuel. Coming to aid NorAir Four Five One has put us below what we wanted, but they've promised to foot the bill" he added. Harry was forced to wake up Daphne so she could keep him appraised of the position of other aircraft on the scopes as well as distance to NorAir Four Five One. The Pureblood picked it up rather well after Harry had explained to her the various controls and readout displays.

# # # # #

"Harry?" Daphne called an hour later.

"Yeah?" Harry was distracted by adjusting the controls.

"Do those muggle things have flames coming out of the back?"

"Huh…?" Harry turned as best as he could to out and back to the wounded NorAir jet. Fire was coming out of one of the two engines, and it was dropping back and lower. "Shit! NorAir Four Five One, Zero Three Zero. Are you receiving me?" he called.

"_Fi– Cockpit– Losi…_" the voice suddenly snapped off.

"Four Five One, do you read me? Four Five One, do you read me, over?" Harry asked, seeing the smoke billow out of the starboard engine – joining the flames from the port. "Daphne, what is their altitude?" he asked, disengaging the autopilot and bringing the plane around.

"Twenty six thousand feet and dropping" the Slytherin replied. "Is this bad?" she asked.

"Rather" Harry replied. "Four Five One, do you read me?" but there was no response so Harry called to the ATC on the primary frequency. "Mayday Mayday Mayday. This is Navjet Zero Three Zero broadcasting a mayday for NorAir Four Five One. Aircraft has lost both engines with one in flames and the other smoking heavily. Unable to contact pilot or any member of the flight deck crew. Passing eleven thousand feet"

"_Navjet Zero Three Zero, Inverness ATC. We are reading you loud and clear. Confirm position please_"

"Our position is +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+" Harry said.

"Nearing twenty" Daphne said.

"Now approaching twenty thousand feet" Harry said. "Still unable to contact NorAir Four Five One"

"Harry, can you do something about it?" asked Daphne.

"I need a clear run at the target to hit it with a spell" said Harry. "Unless… put your visor down and the oxygen turned up high"

"Why?"

"Just do it" Harry ordered. "Time to open a window…" and reached down into a flight suit pocket for his wand. Deciding that putting out the fire was the first option, he shot foam over the engines as best as he could do flying in formation with an object that currently had the flying abilities of a pregnant hippo tied to a concrete pillar. "Four Five one, do you read me?"

"_Zero Three Zero, we're going down_" the pilot came over the radio – sounding shaken and sore throated.

"What's your condition?"

"_We've lost everything but radio_"

"Roger that. Daphne, get on to Centre and tell them everything on here" Harry threw her a piece of paper.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked and Harry nodded. "Inverness, this is Zero Three Zero. NorAir Four Five One has lost the following items: hydraulics, avionics, rudder control, flap control, engine one is gone and number 2 is providing half power. Additional:- NorAir is losing fuel and will not make the airport"

"_Roger that, Four Five One_" the ATC said promptly. "_Inform the Captain that we're launching rescue operations at once_"

"Don't think that will help" Daphne said. "We're still over the water and now going through fifteen thousand"

"Inform NorAir to reduce speed as much as possible"

"Copy that" Daphne said.

"Four Five One, advice is to slow down as much as practical" Harry said.

"_Zero Three Zero, we're not in a hurry to meet the water_" the Captain said. "_I'm just glad that we had this turbine fitted to the plane – otherwise we'd not have the ability to talk to you_"

"Four Five One, have all of your passengers tighten their belts" Harry said. "I'm going to try something" and, with some careful flying, Harry got in front of the stricken airliner and parked its nose on his tail flaps.

"What are you doing?" Daphne asked as she watched the altitude getting lower and lower.

"Watch and learn" Harry said shortly. He increased the angle of attack and brought the nose of the jetliner up to level attitude. "Now the hard part will be when we have to land this"

"Can't you magic it together?" asked Daphne – glancing back at the crippled bird.

"I've already done too much, Daph…" Harry sighed. "Centre, Four Five One's arrest has been halted. Request straight in landing runway 18 Left"

"_Zero Three Zero, Inverness. How exactly have they done that_?"

"Centre, she's piggy backing on my arse"

"_Sounds painful_"

"Not really… Look, we're going to try and limp this baby home. Can you have rescue units ready? And Centre?"

"_Yeah_?"

"Can you have two beers waiting at the end of 18 Left? I think we're going to need it"

"_Copy that_"

"_Zero Three Zero, our fuel is down to critical levels. I don't think we'll make ten minutes – let alone over an hour_" the Captain of NorAir Four Five One spoke to Harry.

"Then we'll have to find another place to land" Harry said. "Daph, what else is out there?"

"Just some distant traffic" she replied, "Though I see one coming towards us"

"Who the hell is heading towards us?" Harry asked, and was rewarded by the voice of a familiar person.

"_Papa Alpha 28 requesting permission to join the party_"

"The more the merrier 28" Harry replied, glancing to his left and seeing the mighty Nimrod hove into view. "Can you give me a visual for Four Five One's damage?"

"_Roger… Number one engine is heavily damaged, flaps are u/s, rudder is damaged and believed u/s, starboard wheel is down but damaged_"

"Bugger"

"_28 concurs. But we have an alternate landing strip for you. Maintaining current heading, you will come down right into RAF Kinloss_"

"28, you got any U2 spy planes around Kinloss today?" Harry asked.

"_No…_"

"So you _do_? Good! Get a set of them stilt wheels ready and have them meet us at the end of the runway. If they can follow in some sort of truck, they can attach them and we can prop up the starboard side" and, in a formation of three, they flew onwards and managed to save the damaged plane – with great difficulty. To Daphne's confusion, Harry insisted on calling it the 'Fireflash' procedure.

#

"Home sweet home…" Harry sighed as the plane landed gently on the grounds at Hogwarts. On the last part of the trip, Harry had flown right through the towers of the castle and done it upside down. Oddly, however, Daphne seemed perfectly alright with it and didn't scream at all. It was a shame as Harry had planned to become angry with her and hit her ejection switch for a joke. It had seemed as if the rescue of NorAir Four Five One had caused her to become one with the plane.

"That was the most terrifying journey of my entire life" Daphne said as she undid her harness and unplugged the helmet tubes from the dash. "I loved it – thanks"

"And we both got free life travel tickets on NorAir" Harry grinned back at her as he popped the cockpit canopy. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have an appointment to keep" and apperated directly to the suite where his children were waiting for him. "Daddy's home" he hugged his children a little bit awkwardly. He was still dressed in his flying suit, but they didn't seem to mind.

"Hell, Harry" said Dean, looking out of the window, "When you go and get a souvenir, you sure as hell don't fuck around"

"No I don't" Harry grinned, pulling out two small objects from his pocket and gave one each to his children. It was a small replica of the Phantom with a tiny Harry sitting in the pilot's seat waving out of the miniature cockpit. "I hope you two have been very good while I couldn't see you" Harry said, taking the drink offered by Dean.

"Huh Huh" chorused the twins, taking the toys and going to a corner to decide what to do with them.

"They were remarkably good children" Dean said, putting Harry's helmet on the nearest table. "They didn't understand why you couldn't just come home to them, but they would calm down when Draco read them a bedtime story"

"_Draco_?" Harry hissed. "_You let him near my children after what he did to them_?"

"I knew what you would say" replied the other boy, "But he actually came to me and asked if there was anything he could do. He left his wand back at Slytherin whenever he came near the children, or else handed it over"

"MASTER HARRY POTTER!" Dobby exploded onto the scene and launched himself into Harry's body - the impact being cushioned by the flying suit. "Dobby be missings you greatlys"

"And I you" said Harry, pulling out six pairs of socks and a new tea towel that he had shrunk into his flying suit right pocket. "Got these for you for being a good elf" and Dobby became tearful and gathered up the gifts as if they had suddenly morphed into the Crown Jewels.

"Thank You, Master Harry Potter" the elf odd little elf bowed low and then popped away.

"McGonagall said that Dobby has been working overtime looking after Thomas and Cassiopeia on top of his other duties" Dean chuckled. "You look as if you could do with a nice hot bath" he added. "You look as if you have been flying all over the North Sea"

#

"… _and welcome to the last match of the season. This is a surprise as the matches have ended in a draw for both Gryffindor and Slytherin_" Dean was doing the announcements and commentary for the match. "_Incidentally, today's match is brought to you by the letter '_G_' and the number_ 12" a number of people laughed. "_Madam Hooch has taken to the field, and we simply await the two teams to come out_"

#

Harry had spent weeks looking for this one broom. Whilst his Firebolt had yet to be surpassed in terms of speed and performance, he had wanted to finish Quidditch at Hogwarts as he had started. A rumour amongst collectors had led him to the Nimbus Works in Somerset, and to a part of the factory that stored old brooms returned that were never sold or those brooms returned as part of an exchange deal. As Harry had walked through the dusty old warehouse, he could feel the lack of magic in the items. The magic that powered the objects had gone through the years of neglect. Brooms that had once soared through the skies now lay gathering dust and of no more use then as muggle Brooms. It frightened Harry to feel it – the lack of magic. Then, just as he had given up hope, he was drawn to a small wooden box gathering dust at the very back of the building. Pulling off the cover and ripping open the lid, he found a mass of straw and paper. Grabbing handfuls of it, he emptied the box to reveal what he had been looking for all that time.

A Nimbus 2000…

The gold lettering of the company name was still shining brightly, and Harry would later find out that nobody had ever flown it. It was a Mark IIc Nimbus 2000 and had been packed away after people started buying Nimbus 2001s and Firebolts. Harry had purchased it at once and signed the registration book – the last time a Nimbus 2000 would be registered – _K20453_. Back at Hogwarts, Harry had felt sorry for the broom due to the years of neglect and mis-care. It had been packed away correctly, that was obvious from the way it had been stored, but old brooms like this were normally destroyed in safety tests for parts of newer models of brooms. With a tender lovingness, Harry had rubbed the Broom down before carefully picking out the packing material from the twigs – flying the thing the following day. It responded as well as Harry's old Nimbus 2000 had done, and it reminded him of the first time that he had ever flown. All that remained was his new Quidditch robes and armour.

#

"… _Seeker. HARRY POTTER!_" the crowd's roaring shook Harry from his thoughts and memories and he mounted the Nimbus 2000 and launched himself into the air, doing a few rolls as he worked his way upwards. His robes were the colour of blackest night – trimmed at the bottom with the red and gold of Gryffindor. On his back, where his name should have been, he had changed it to show the Potter and Gryffindor crests side by side – seemingly more bright by the black robes. The armour he wore was also black but made out of a combination of sky-iron and dragon hide. The rest of the Gryffindors wore the standard colouring, so nobody knew if Harry was planning a more physical game or was a sign of mourning for Hermione still.

"I am glad to see you join us, Mr Potter" Hooch said.

"I bet you are…" Harry grinned before looking at his team mates. "People, shall we get this show on the road?" and they nodded before breaking apart and flying to positions. Hooch released the balls and they were off. Harry swooped this way and that as he chased after the Snitch. Malfoy was puzzled by Harry's choice of Broom and wondered if he had done something to it – causing him to hold back to see what happened. As he swooped and soared through the air, doing acrobatics to pass the time, Harry could hear the rest of his house below him singing at the top of their voices a tune that he strongly suspected Dean of teaching them.

#-#-#

Twelve hours later, and McGonagall began to suspect Harry was going for some kind of record in school Quidditch playing. This did not last for long as Harry caught the tiny gold object by overtaking it, putting out his hand and hitting the brakes – the Snitch having no time at all to change course and slamming into Harry's hand. His final game at Hogwarts ended with Gryffindor the winners with a score of 1150 to Slytherin's 360. All of the students cheered the two teams as they flew to the ground. Harry, however, remained hovering almost in the centre of the pitch – leading some to wonder if he had been cursed. The person in question simply hovered motionless with his eyes shut – listening only partially to the mass of people below him. It was a full ten minutes before Harry turned his broom slightly to the left before slamming the broom into full power and whipping it around to the right – completing a 270 degree turn and powered down to the ground.

#

That night, after the twins were in bed and the last of the friends had left for their common rooms, Harry looked out of the window at the sun that was setting on the horizon.

"I did it, Mione" he whispered. "I won the cup for you"

"Thank you" she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry sighed contentedly, bending one his own to place it on hers before laying his head back a little. "I'm only sorry that I wasn't there to see you win it" and, when he looked back, the imaginary version of his wife had gone, and he was left alone in the suddenly cold room.

He'd never felt more alone but in these times of greatest joy…


	9. The Old Guard Stands Down

**The Old Guard Stands Down**

"Our last month" Harry said. He was in the suite with Thomas and Cassiopeia and playing with paint and paper.

"The last time we will be here as students" Parvati said. "I wish I could stay here forever" she added.

"So do I, Parv" Harry sighed. "I have only ever had two places that I call home. Hogwarts was one, and the other was the cottage I had with Mione. But I know that a castle is no place for the twins – they need children their own age to grow up and play with. I got them enrolled in a muggle nursery in London – just round the corner and down the road from where we live. It's going to be hard on me not seeing the kids in the playroom or sitting at the table or on the floor, but I will have a lot of stuff to get going with"

"You decided to pick a job yet?" her twin asked.

"Yes" Harry said with a contented grin. "I bought the Chuddey Cannons and sacked the team. I've asked Oliver Wood to be Keeper, the Weasley Twins to be beaters, Alicia Spinet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell to be Chasers… Basically, I am putting together the GCT back together again"

"GCT?" frowned Padma.

"Gryffindor Golden Team" Harry smiled. "Oliver said that, though he loves playing at Puddlemere, he's not getting enough games in to get a look in at being the first choice Keeper. Also, the new owner there said he wants to put together a team made up of professionals – not second rate Keepers who only get a game when the first choice is ill or at the STI clinic"

"Who is the new owner?" Parvati asked. "I never saw anything about it in the paper"

"Some Saudi bloke named Awesome Bin Liner… Bin Lardun… Something like that, anyhow. So, yeah… I figured that the Cannons deserved a better chance of winning, so I gave Wood and the others a call and they agreed to help out" he looked to the Patil twins and Lavender. "Of course, I'll need new Quidditch uniforms sorted out…" he said.

"Can we do it? Can we do it? Can we do it?" they asked like children high on sugary sweets.

"I've already got the Pre-Season friendlies sorted out" Harry said, decided that enough hand printed had gone on for the day. "We're playing Victor Krum's team, a Ministry VII and a Best Of The World. But, before all that, I'm going on a cruise around the Med on the _Hermes_. Naturally, you are all invited to come with me on the trip which includes, as it so happens, several important fashion events"

"We're in" the three girls chimed.

"Better get you two cleaned up before you go back to your room" Harry said, glancing at the clock. "We have Potions to attend followed by an exciting period of History of Magic" he wiped his hands on his trousers before helping Thomas and Cassiopeia to their feet and taking them to the bathroom to clean up.

"I don't want to be clean!" wailed Cassiopeia.

"You'll do as you are told, or I will get Voldemort on you…" Harry was heard to say. There were some arguments between the twins and Harry, but he prevailed and was able to get his children cleaned up before casting a cleaning charm on himself and his clothes. "To lessons" he raised his wand most dramatically and importantly like a sword.

"For England, Harry and St George!" Lavender cried.

"Don't say that" Harry warned her. "Fred Weasley heard that he was pissed his brother had gained sainthood" and the others laughed as they left the suite and headed towards Potions.

#

"I am glad I have found you, Mr Potter" McGonagall said that evening at dinner. Harry was eating dinner at the Gryffindor table – keeping an eye on the twins who were running around the Great Hall. "I think we had better talk in my office"

"I have no secrets to keep from my friends" Harry said, shortly. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them"

"Very well… By order of one of the Governors, I have come to ask you to leave Hogwarts"

"And would that person be Victor Patil, by any chance?"

"I can not disclose the person's identity" McGonagall said.

"And what are you inclined to do?" Harry asked casually.

"Given your utter disrespect towards me in the past, I am inclined to agree"

"Respect, Professor, goes both ways" Harry replied. "You have been nothing but rude towards me since the night we all went out and got hammered"

"_Rude_? How dare you…!"

"And, if you want to talk about things we've been doing, then lets talk about your role in sending my children to the Grangers" Harry put his knife and fork down on the plate and turned to face McGonagall. "I had Lavender and Susan check the wards around the suite entrance – there was no breach because somebody had given them the password to get inside. Then we come to the question of how the Grangers and Dumbledore got hold of my medical records and those of the twins. I certainly didn't give them the files, but I found your magical signature on them – that of Pomfrey as well. So, Professor, why don't you go away and fuck off back to your petty minded kingdom?"

Harry really liked the Room of Requirement at times…

#

"I am going to miss this" Harry moaned as he stretched out. He was with Hannah and Seamus by the lake – watching the twins splashing into the water. He had heavily warded the area so that nothing would happen to them.

"Yes…" Hannah sighed in contentedness. "I have found the lake to be somewhat relaxing. I can still remember the first time I saw Hogwarts – all those years ago. It was dark skied, slightly chilly and then we came round the corner and saw the castle lit up like something from a fairy tale"

"It _was_ pretty awesome" agreed Seamus. "It was like a fortress rising up from the earth" he looked over at the girl. "Hannah, why did you walk slowly to the Sorting Hat? Everybody else walked normally – even Neville"

"The truth?" she asked, reaching out for a Butterbeer.

"The truth"

"My knicker elastic snapped"

"What?" Harry asked – jaw dropping at the news.

"Honest!" Hannah said. "I was walking slowly because me knickers were hanging halfway down my upper thighs" and both Harry and Seamus burst into laughter at the story. It was so stupid and impossible to believe that it could not be anything else but be true.

"Why didn't you say something to Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked. "She could have used a simple fixing spell or something"

"You think I am having some old woman, who I have never met or known before, put her wand up near my pussy?" Hannah cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What about Susan's…?" smirked Seamus.

"That's another matter altogether" said Hannah primly, and went back to her sunbathing.

"Mate, can I have a word?" Seamus jerked his head away from Hannah.

"Sure" Harry said, moving a little bit away from Hannah. "What's up?" he asked.

"You know that I like Padma" and Harry nodded. "Well I have been doing a lot of reading about stuff like customs and traditions – explained a hell of a lot actually" Seamus took a deep and steadying breath before continuing. "Lord Potter, I formally request your permission to date Padma Sita Patil – a girl under the protection of the Potter Family". Harry couldn't think of any time that he was more serious then the time they had gathered for Hermione's funeral and burial.

"You don't need to ask me" Harry told him, but Seamus shook his head.

"I am aware of that, My Lord, but I request your permission and approval first. It shows that I treasure Padma and her beliefs" Seamus said.

"Cut the 'Lord' business out, Seamus, or I'll be forced to set Luna on you"

"Anything but _that_" the Irishman laughed.

"What do you think Padma will say?" Harry asked.

"Truly? I really don't know, Harry. I think I would happy for her to be my girlfriend, and maybe more – if she likes me a lot. I used to watch you and Hermione have so much fun and happiness being a couple that I think I want some of that happiness for myself. If I could have just _one_ brief moment of what you and her did, I'd think of myself as blessed"

"And you love her?" Harry watched as Thomas and Cassiopeia floated around on giant rubber rings that had been charmed to be extra safe.

"Since third year" said Seamus. "No matter what sort of mood I am in, the sight of her lifts my spirits high and the trouble seems to evaporate from my shoulders. She is so smart, so funny, so kind and so caring towards other people. She is way out of what I deserve and expect to have a chance with, but I have to tell her before it is too late. Of course, if she is already with somebody, then I wish her all the best in the world" and he looked down at the grass.

"You want to know something?"

"Yeah?"

"She heard every word you just spoke" and Seamus looked up and spun round to find the girl of his dreams – several wet ones as well – looking at him with small trickles of tears running down from her eyes and splashing onto her robes.

"You think I am pretty?" she asked quietly.

"I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me since the day I was born" Seamus looked into her deep brown eyes. "I didn't say anything before because I didn't know if you were with somebody. I didn't want to make a fool of myself… And I _certainly_ didn't want to embarrass or make an idiot of yourself"

"Why me?"

"You heard everything that I said to Harry, and I mean every single word of it. From the very first moment I saw you, I never felt such emotion. It took me years to work out it was love, but I know what it is and I want to date you, Padma. I hope that you will deem me worthy enough to become your husband if you so choose" and Padma giggled at the very serious Seamus. She leant in and whispered in his, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I accept. You know, when either of us gets something new, the other twin always shares it"

"I think" Harry said, giving Seamus a few experimental pokes with the toe of one shoe, "That it has stopped working. Dobby!" the elf popped into view. "Can you take Seamus to the Hospital Wing and tell Pomfrey that it has stopped working and might need resetting?"

"Yes, Master Harry Potter" and he took Seamus away.

"Padma, do you always share boys and toys with Parvati?" Harry asked the girl.

"Of course"

"Darrrrrrrrmmmmmnnnnn" Harry said, shaking his head.

"We do videos" the Ravenclaw cheekily mentioned, hoping to get a reaction from Harry.

"How much each and do you have any back catalogue?" and Padma was stunned by the complete opposite of what she was expecting. "Guess I just discovered what is going to be Gryffindor's end of term party headliners" he beamed and went back to play with his children.

#

"FIRE!" the cries woke Harry up – and he found himself surrounded by flames and heavy, thick smoke. Putting on his glasses and a dressing gown, he hurried out of his room to see the suite up in flames. Blasting the door off the hinges, he hurried into his children's room and scooped them up before the flames could get inside. Not even bothering to cast a shield charm, Harry walked through the burning fires and out into the corridor – and was assisted by a couple of fifth years. No matter what was tried, there was nothing that anybody could do to put out the raging inferno until it had burnt itself out – leaving black, charred and smoking remains. Harry wasn't bothered as he was much more busily employed trying to get his children seen by Pomfrey. Whilst the flames had not, mercifully, touched them, the smoke had affected their breathing and Harry went straight to the Hospital Wing with the pair of them – not leaving for well over twelve hours. When he did so, he made his way back to the wrecked suite to find it being picked over by Aurors and the senior members of staff.

"Ah, Mr Potter" the senior Auror said. "I am glad to see that you are alright. May I ask about your children?"

"They took a lot of smoke into their lungs, so they're being kept under to let their bodies recover and start to repair" Harry said. "Any idea what caused this?" he asked.

"We're not sure" replied the Auror. "I'm Olivia Hill by the way. I'm a Senior Investigating Auror with the DMLE. Have you lost everything?"

"Everything of value is in the Hospital Wing" Harry said. "I suppose the other important stuff was in indestructible trunks – they'd never be able to be damaged. I can repair or replace the rest of it" and Hill simply nodded.

"We may never find out who did this" she said. "Can you think of anybody who might wish you ill will?"

"How long do you have?" asked Harry.

"Whatever sort of fire this was, it was clearly a cursed fire. Personally, I think it might be something from Asia. They have a lot of cursed stuff like this on open sale"

"What countries?"

"China, Japan, Korea…" Hill shrugged. As two Aurors lifted something that might have once been a mat, Harry was hit with the odd smell of incense. He remembered it from what had seemed like ages ago.

"What about India?" he asked.

"India?" Hill blinked. "Oh, they'd have it for sure. Why do you ask, Mr Potter?"

"Because I think I know your suspect, Auror Hill" Harry said. "I'm going out for a while. If Professor McGonagall asks where I am, please let her know that it is none of her business. Good day, Miss Hill" and Harry turned and went towards the staircase that lead down to the main doors of the castle. On the way, he picked up all of his remaining friends whom Harry had called – leaving the castle dressed to kill.

#

"… and then we have the budget to look at again" said Madam Bones. Whatever she said next was cut off by the sound of the wards around the Ministry being breached by something very powerful. Screams and yelling caused Bones, Fudge and several other cabinet members to hurry down to the Atrium and found Harry and his friends standing over a bloody, bleeding, broken Victor Patil.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Fudge asked.

"The meaning, Minister" Harry said, giving Victor Patil a good kick in the ribs, "Is that this man has just tried to kill both me and my children. I want him charged with attempted murder at once"

"It looks as if you could be charged with much the same thing" said Madam Bones.

"If you want to suffer the same fate as this man" Harry spat at her, "You'll get him locked up and questioned as to why he did this. Do it now, or I shall rip his body apart with my bare hands"

"You have no right to give me orders"

"Do it, Madam Bones, or I shall override the system and stage a coup of the Ministry. I hold enough seats myself or have seats pledged in the Wizendgamot to do so. Minister, I realise we went abroad and kidnapped a foreign citizen, but I expect you to deal with the resulting fallout" but, as Harry spoke, the broken man slowly pulled out a concealed wand and aimed it at Harry – firing as soon as it pointed right.

"_LOOK OUT_!" screamed Susan. Harry turned round to see a deadly looking spell heading towards him. Wands came out of robes to deflect the spell, but it seemed it was too late. Time seemed to slow as the spell got closer and closer, but, before he was hit, something slammed into him and sent him sprawling to the ground.

"I'm…" Luna spoke quietly and with great wonder in her voice and dropped to her knees. Her entire back was a mass of mangled blood, flesh and bone. Her spine was clearly visible. "I'm hit" and then fell face forward to the stone floor.

"You son of a whore" Harry spat, tossing his wand to one side and jumping Mr Patil. His rage came to the front and he pounded the man with his fists and sent him into unconsciousness.

"Harry, leave him… He's no danger to anyone" Susan's calm voice came through the red mist, and Harry, after a punch or two more, halted his assault.

"I want that man… that _thing_, questioned so hard he doesn't know what hit him" Harry's voice was full of a barely controlled rage. "Now you have something to charge him with, Madam Bones – the attempted murder of myself and the attempted murder of Luna" and watched as Medi-Witches and Medi-Wizards tumbled out of the Floo and began their work to save Luna's life.

"Aurors! I want this man under heavy guard and ready to be taken to Azkaban" Bones said.

"Good girl" Harry smirked.

"I was talking about you, Mr Potter" Bones said.

"Aunt" Susan spoke clearly, "You are a plainly stupid woman. Why are you trying to punish the person who has just nearly lost his children in addition to losing his wife?"

"We will talk about this another time, Susan" Madam Bones said.

"No, we shall not" Susan said. "I want you and your things out of my house by the end of the day"

"_Your_ house?"

"I believe that is what I just said" Susan replied. "Now I am of age, I have taken control of the family assets. I now decide that I don't want you living in my house"

"Susan, I think spending time with Potter has addled your mind. I think it best if you come with me to St Mungos. I will see that you get the best Healers possible for what Potter and Abbot have done"

"And _what_?" asked Hannah icily, "Have I done?"

"Your relationship with my niece" Bones replied as she took out her wand, "Is hardly one that is normal. Lesbianism is nothing short of freaki–"

_**Bang**_

The bullet snapped Bones's wand clean in two pieces before spending itself in a nearby stone pillar. The bits of wood fell to the floor in a clatter as everyone looked at Harry's smoking gun.

"_Never_ use that term about a friend of mine in front of me" he warned darkly.

"Arrest that brat!" but, in response, the others formed a defensive circle around Harry.

"Minister Fudge, having looked at several of the DMLE head's recent decisions, I find her somewhat confused by events during the war" Harry said, looking to the side where the Healers where battling to save Luna. "So, being a member of the Wizangamot, I request Madam Bones be suspended pending an investigation into her actions towards me and my family"

"I second that request" said Susan.

"Minister, this is clearly getting out of hand" Bones said.

"One could argue, Amelia" Fudge chose his words carefully, "That you failed to investigate threats made to Mr Potter and his children. I will not, however, suspend you. I will ask you to return to your office and begin a full scale investigation into everything you know about threats made to Mr Potter and his children from that man" he pointed to the broken form of the Patil twins's father. "Mr Potter, I will speak to Professor McGonagall and inform her I will be setting a guard around Hogwarts"

"Thank you" Harry sounded almost pleasant. "If you excuse me, I have other, more important business, to attend to" and he left with the Healers to be with Luna before returning to Hogwarts.

"I only just saved your life, you idiot" Fudge said to Bones. "Don't you see that Harry Potter takes any assault on himself or his children seriously and will respond in the most deadly of force? I advise that you stay away from him for a damned long time"

"He is reckless"

"No" said Fudge, staring at the spot Harry had been in moments before, "He is a Gryffindor…"

#

"Your children are remarkably strong" said the Healer. "If they had not had the protections built into their clothing, then I would be filling in their death certificates. The wards and the runes most have cost a fortune"

"It _was_ a bit pricy" Harry shrugged, "But no price is too much to keep my children safe. What about Luna? Whatever you need, no matter how good or bad it is, I will have it to you within the hour"

"A gesture well appreciated, Mr Potter, but we can treat Miss Lovegood with our standard potions" the Healer spoke gently to Harry. "She will take about a week to recover from her injuries. I understand from her notes that, in such an event as this, you are to decide her medical care. Would you like us to treat her here or arrange for Miss Lovegood to be transferred to the Hogwarts Hospital Wing?"

"What is best?" Harry enquired.

"The odds are about even" said the healer, "But we would be closer to hand in the event of a major episode"

"Then here she will remain" Harry sighed. "Can I take Pixie and Dixie home?" he asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The twins"

"Ah, yes… I see no reason why they shouldn't be released. They will require bed rest for the rest of the week, and I suggest that you give them a lot of liquids. And" he added with a chuckle, "Plenty of ice cream"

"Then I thank you, healer" Harry fished around in his dressing gown – pulling out a handful of Golden Galleons. "Take this from me in appreciation of your services to my children and my friend. Should you ever wish to take up a private job in the years to come, contact me and I shall give you such a job. Good day, Healer" and, levitating the twins, he left the hospital.

#

With the suite under repair, Harry and the twins took up residence in the Gryffindor dorm for Harry's year – getting spoiled something rotten by the rest of the House. Thomas and Cassiopeia could never figure out for years why they would wake up to boxes of enchanted ice cream and lots of fizzy drinks. The investigation revealed that Victor Patil had planned to kill Harry and his children in revenge for what he thought of as kidnapping his own daughters. It would look like a tragic accident if it had not been for somebody raising the alarm, though a deep investigation of the corridor had proved that nobody was around at the time it was spotted. Whilst it stumped one and all, Harry strongly suspected that a certain bushy haired Angel was watching over them. In thanks, he sacrificed a book in Hermione's memory.

"What do you think you have done?" asked Lavender as they left their final lesson and examination – Transfiguration.

"I would have to say very well" Harry replied, popping the twins onto his shoulders. "That last piece was rather tricky, mind you, but I think I got it all right in the end. I guess there is nothing to d now but sit and wait for the End of Year Feast" his tone became heavy. "Hermione would have loved that"

"Yes, but she would love it that you carried on with your education and brought up two delightful children" Daphne said.

"I doubt that" Harry smiled, and they walked off towards the great hall for a late supper. "You know" he said whilst watching the twins eat their fifth helping of fish fingers, chips and beans, "I've been doing a hell of a lot of thinking"

"Careful" Daphne said.

"Some of us have got jobs after we finish, but some of us don't" Harry decided to help himself to his ninth plate of Chicken Kiev that night.

"Harry, you don't have to worry about us" Susan said.

"I wasn't thinking about that as such" Harry replied. "I took a trip last week to see the really sick kids at St Mungos – some of whom will be there for months and years. It made me think that we can do so much with the art and power of Magic – if only someone could do it"

"What do you mean?" asked Susan.

"I have, in the many libraries that I own, many old and ancient texts dealing with old fashioned potions and cures for things that could truly help Muggles. I was thinking that I could set up a business and help them – but _I_ need help"

"Us?" frowned Dean.

"Most of us are damned good potion makers" Harry said, waving his wand so that a knife cut at his food before two different forks brought bits of the Kiev to his mouth. "We can try them out on people who have no other option. You know, I never talked to Hermione this much but I knew someone at primary school that had a type of cancer that was able to be treated, but his family couldn't afford the huge medical bills – even if the public did raise a lot of money"

"Cancer?" frowned Hannah. "We just take a year of potions and then we're cured" she added.

"What you're suggesting breaches the Statute of Secrecy" Daphne said.

"Fuck the rules" Harry said simply. "I've done enough playing by the book – I aim to misbehave"

"Since when has _that_ ever stopped you?" snorted Dean.

"So, you with me or not?"

"I'm in" said Seamus.

"Me too" said Lavender. "I don't think I could sleep at night knowing that there was something I could do to help suffering" and, one by one, they agreed to help Harry in his plan.

# # # # #

Things, however, could not change the fact Harry was leaving Hogwarts. The twins had already left for the Hogwarts Express, though they seemed to call it James – Harry and Luna both smirked at that.

"Mr Potter, the train is getting ready to leave" McGonagall said. "Are you sure you wish to wear that?" she asked. Harry was wearing full uniform and hat, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, his pistol and all of his medals and decorations.

"It is what I want, Professor" Harry replied.

"As you wish" McGonagall acknowledged. "There _is_ one other thing I should tell you about, Mr Potter. The last two years, I have been somewhat harsh towards you. Looking back, I realise that was wrong of me and so I apologise" and, with that, McGonagall left the repaired suite.

"Shall we…?" Harry gestured grandly out to the corridor and he led the way of all of his friends to the main gates.

"Oh my…" Susan gasped at the sight. All of the pupils had lined the path from the castle to the main gates on both sides – honouring Harry as he left Hogwarts for the last time as a student.

"Can anything ever be simple here?" asked Hannah.

"Just a walk in the park" Harry chuckled lightly, grasping the hilt of his sword and walking down between the two lines. As they got into the carriage at the end of the path, Harry turn to look back at Hogwarts. "One day I shall come back. Yes! One day I shall come back…" and, with a last and longing gaze at the beautiful castle, Harry closed the carriage door and they headed for the station.

"Seems funny to not be coming back" Dean said.

"We're still there" Harry argued. "In myths and legends. In the tales of our great deeds and battles. So long as we are all remembered, none of us will ever be truly gone"

**A/N:**

**A bit of a gap since the last update, but I decided to take a nice long rest from writing and I think you will agree that I have more than earned it!**

**As always, there is yet more to come, but rest assured that we are coming towards the end of this story and the Together Arc as a whole.**

**The Auror is named after a very good friend of mine! I hope she likes the cameo.**

**Bonus Time: Somewhere in this chapter is a line from Doctor Who. First person to find it and lets me know who said it and from which episode gets a cameo in the next chapter.**


	10. Harry's First Steps…

**Harry's First Steps…**

"Daddy!" the girl's voice called out. "Tommy threw a book at me and now I hurt" and Harry sighed, put down his paperwork and looked up at his daughter who rubbed the side of her head.

"If you keep doing that you'll still be hurting" he said. "Let me take a look" and Harry examined his daughter's head and found a bruise and a lump that would be a nice one. Reaching into a drawer, he gave his daughter two small drops of Headache Relief before telling her to lie down on her bed. Once she had gone away, he went after his seven year old son. "THOMAS ZORDON POTTER!" he thundered as he entered the playroom.

"Cassie is lying" Thomas said.

"You don't know what I was going to ask you, but you have already incriminated yourself right in the shi-" he cut himself off. "You've hurt your sister, and now you have to pay for that. You are going to put away your toys and then go and apologise to your sister. Once you have done that, you are grounded for the rest of the day"

"No!" Harry sighed and regretted, not for the first time, ever having children.

"Yes"

"No"

"So Cassiopeia hurt herself to get you into trouble?"

"Yes"

"Well… There is one way to find out" and he turned to look at a bookcase. "Myrtle, what happened that you saw?" and the ghost came into sight.

"Thomas threw a book at Cassiopeia" the ghost confirmed. "However, that was only after they had been fighting over who played with what toys"

"But did Cassie throw anything or hit Thomas?" Harry asked, and Myrtle shook her pale head.

"Don't listen to her!" Thomas shouted. "She's dead!"

"Thomas, you will apologise to your Godmother at once" Harry said.

"No"

"Last warning, Thomas. Apologise, or face the punishment"

"NO" and the boy put out his bottom lip and put on a suitable expression of determination.

"You asked for it…" Harry picked up the boy and put him over his knee. Half a dozen taps later, and the boy was rightly in tears.

"I'll get the roarers on you!" he screamed through the tears. "They put you in prison. Everyone is afraid of roarers" Thomas defiantly looked his father in the eye. "But I'm not"

"Thomas, if you do not go to bed this moment without another word, I will personally make sure you don't come out until you are a grown up. Now, you will apologise to your sister and go to bed"

"I WISH YOU WAS DEAD LIKE MUMMY IS!" and Myrtle gasped as Harry's eyes widened before turning dark. Before she could interpose herself, not that it would do much good, between the two, Harry had lashed out and the boy was flying to the floor.

"GO TO BED THIS FUCKING INSTANT! DOBBY!" he called out, and the elf appeared a few moments later.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter?" the elf was confused by Harry's anger and the large handprint and bruise forming on Thomas's left side of his jaw.

"Take him to his room and lock him in there" Harry bottled the remaining anger inside him before he lashed out again. "Give him bread and water for supper and then see to Cassie. Myrtle, look after the house" and Harry stormed from the room.

#

Dobby had been left with a problem to think over. Clearly something had happened that had upset Harry greatly, and Master Harry Potter never hit his children. Yes, the elf knew, Harry spanked them if they were particularly naughty, but never anything more then that. In the end, he had sent for one of the Great Harry Potter's friends and explained what he had seen and what Myrtle had told him had happened. He didn't even have to punish himself afterwards, which was a bonus - Dobby knew that the Great and Wise Harry Potter was obviously not very well still from what had happened during the Battle of Hogwarts and so, he knew, he was merely helping his Master to get better again. If anything, Dobby concluded, that was the sign of being a very good elf…

# # # # #

"… and he just kept refusing and trying to make me upset" Harry said.

"What happened next?" asked Susan.

"It's unforgivable" Harry drained the last of his fifth pint of strong ale. "Completely unforgiveable. I ain't fit to be a parent" he looked at his sober friend. "I hit him"

"We all get spanked as children" Susan said.

"Yes, but you liked that… This is different" said Harry. "He looked me straight in the eye and wished that I was dead like Hermione was"

"He didn't" Susan was horrified.

"He did" Harry nodded sadly and hung his head in shame. "I just lost it there and then and slapped him so hard I think I may have broken his jaw"

"Oh, Harry…"

"I've never hit my children – not like that. I've spoiled and bribed them when possible, but never hit them like that"

"You have had to cope so much on your own, why will you not get out there and meet another woman?" Susan asked.

"Love another woman?" Harry looked into his friend's eyes with all the look of a broken man. "I don't think I know how" he whispered.

"If I thought I could get away with it" Susan said after a long period of quiet, "I would grab your hand and apperate you to my house"

"Huh"

"And my bed" Susan added, her shining eyes bringing life back to Harry's own. "I don't mind that you have had others other the years, but I guess you've earned that right"

"Never" Harry shook his head and pushed the empty glass away from him. "Nobody"

"You mean…?"

"I have never had another woman after Hermione's death" Harry said. "I didn't want to run the risk of getting attached to somebody and the twins calling them Mummy"

"Then let me love you" Susan said. "Please… Do whatever you want with me, but learn to love again. If you don't want me, then find somebody to live with – for the sake of the twins if for no other good reason"

"Susan, I think you are a lovely girl and all that, but I don't think that Hannah would be pleased" Harry said.

"The trouble with you is that you are too honourable" Susan grumbled as she pulled Harry to his feet and held him up. "I think that the best thing is for you to go home, get some sleep and start again in the morning" she paused before ending with "And I don't think that Hannah would mind a threesome"

"But what if I lose it again, Sue?" Harry asked as he was gently pulled to the apparition spot. "How can I trust myself to be around the twins? How can _they_ trust _me_?"

"The fact that you are showing remorse for your actions is invocative of not doing it again" Susan apperated the pair of them back to Grimmauld Place. Harry had moved the family there after the twins had needed their own rooms, but they would still use the cottage for weekends away and holidays. A moment later and they stood inside the hallway.

"I need to relax for a time – away from the twins" Harry sighed, throwing his keys onto the hallway table. "I haven't had a minute away from them since they were born – not counting the times I had no choice in the matter…" he added.

"What do you say to a nice massage followed by watching me and Hannah have sex?" Susan asked.

"Mind if I put the twins to be-" he stopped and sniffed at something in the air.

"Harry? What is it?" Susan asked, her hand going for her wand.

"Smoke" and his eyes widened. "The Kitchen!" and he ran for the room – blasting the door off as he did so. The kitchen was ablaze and the sudden rush of air caused a flashback that Susan deflected with a flick of her wand. Before she could say anything, Harry ploughed straight into the thick, acrid smoke towards a black lump on the floor – some way inside the fog like smoke. Another flick of her wand had the smoke quickly vanishing and the fire put out – causing the woman to gasp in horror. Cassiopeia was on the floor beneath the cooker – her clothes, skin and hair badly burned. Dobby lay over her partially as if to protect the equally tiny body beneath him. Luckily, elf magic was protecting him and there was no major damage. Harry, Susan could see, was pale from shock, horror and fear. Turfing the unconscious Dobby to one side, he checked his daughter for signs of life, found it weakly, and then scooped her up and headed for the floo fireplace in the living room.

"I'll get Thomas" Susan said.

"You'll need the override code" Harry fumbled for the powder which he managed to throw in. "Its Lyra Pantalaimon" he then stepped into the floo and called out his destination. "ST MUNGOS!"

#

Harry disliked using his fame, but he did so in order to get his daughter a private room to be treated in. He also, being the only non Ministry member able to do so, ordered a full company of Aurors to guard the doors and corridors on the floor – thereby stopping any reporters. The Legion of Super Heroes entered the hospital in squadron strength and set up shop in the hospital's conference room – turfing the occupants out of a meeting concerned with, ironically, security of offices.

"Mr Potter" a Healer stepped out of the room – passing through a sterilising field as she did so.

"How is she?" Harry asked, anxious.

"Mr Potter!" the Healer winkled her nose at the alcohol still on Harry's breath. "You're drunk"

"And you're ugly" he replied, "But in the morning I shall be sober"

"Your daughter is doing well" the Healer said, miffed by the fact Harry had seemingly insulted her. "However, it is important that she rests for a full forty eight hours – and that is a minimum amount of time. We have treated her burns by smothering her in burn cream and administering some potion via a Muggle style drip system. That is a thing made u-"

"I know what it is" said Harry firmly. "Will she have any scars?" he asked. He didn't want anything to affect the beauty of his daughter's face.

"For a week or so" the Healer replied. "That is something that we can deal with easily enough, but that is not our main concern. Right now she is a coma that we are at a loss to explain. There might not be a lot that I can do for her at t-" Harry held up a hand to cut the young woman off.

"Hold your horses there" he said. "My daughter is in a coma and you don't know why? When did you graduate training?"

"Last week?"

"Dear gods…" Harry sighed and shook his head disbelievingly. "This place is full of children… Can you find me one Healer in this flaming place that actually is older then _I?_"

"Just because you are Harry Potter" the Healer said indignantly, "Does not mean you can insult my ability to practice the Healing magics"

"Fair enough" Harry said. "I apologise for your poor attitude in magic. I'd like to see my daughter"

"Out of the question" the Healer replied. "Only Healers are permitted inside"

"Either you move out of my way" Harry growled low, "Or I shall remove you by force" and the surviving friends of Harry and Hermione twitched their cloaks or other outer coverings to show that they were armed. Most carried wands, Harry carried his pistol as well and Luna had a stuffed parrot called Dave. It was, you understand, a very mean stuffed bird that had, for some reason, hand grenades in each claw.

"Family members only" the healer replied.

"That would apply to everyone here" Luna said.

"You are not Miss Potter's family" the Healer said.

"No" Harry was fed up and pushed the Healer to one side, "They are _my _family".

#

It was a fortnight before Cassiopeia was back home, and the coma she had been in had been determined as the result of magical exhaustion. Through careful questioning, Harry had found his daughter had tried to make him a cake – Dobby finding her mere moments before getting knocked out himself.

"Who is for an ice cream?" asked Harry.

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" the twins said excitedly.

"Stay where I can see you" Harry told them, and walked to the cart a little way away and got three Dali Llama specials – ones with everything. Sitting on Cleethorpes beach with the twins enjoying their treats, Harry closed his eyes and felt the sun on his face – being at peace with himself.

"Daddy?" Harry opened one eye and saw Thomas looking at him.

"Mmm?"

"Cassie has something for you"

"Oh? What is it?"

"This" and he dropped as Cassiopeia hit her father with a water pistol.

"You minx!" Harry spluttered. He charged after her – lifting her into the air and making her squeal and giggle in delight. "I was about to ask if you two wanted to go on the train" and they both nodded. "Right, well you'd better get everything together then" and Thomas and Cassiopeia picked up their buckets and spades before Harry packed them all into the bag whilst the children put their summer outfits over the top of their beach things. Walking up the path from the beach, they trio made their way to the little steam railway. After spending several hours going up and down on it, much to the confusion of the twins, they returned home to Grimmauld Place whereupon the children both collapsed from exhaustion and Harry carried them to their rooms and placed them into bed. It had been a great day out, but now, and _only_ now, could Harry do something for himself – something he should have done a long time ago. Harry made a few decisions and called for Dobby – realising a moment later that Dobby was back at Hogwarts.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry. "Shouldn't you be serving cupcakes to students at Hogwarts or something? I know you choose to help me during the summer, but why did you come here?"

"You wanted me" Dobby said seriously. "And here I am. Wherever you are, Dobby will always come to serve you, Harry Potter. You free Dobby from bad family, Harry Potter. Dobby owes you his life, Sir"

"You don't owe me anything more, Dobby" Harry said.

"May Dobby speak frankly?"

"By all means"

"Dobby believes that he owes both you and Harry Potter's Hermy a great deal. The entire world owes Harry Potter a great deal" the elf looked at Harry with a determination he had rarely seen before. "Dobby will always respond to calls from Harry Potter and Harry Potter's children – until Dobby is dead or you find someone else"

"Thank you, Dobby" Harry said and wondered why tears were filling his vision. "You are one strange elf, my friend… But, you are my strange little elf. Thank you very much"

"The elves at Hogwarts built a memorial to Hermy Granger" Dobby said. "Dobby does not believe that Harry Potter has seen it. Dobby would be pleased to take Harry Potter to see it"

"The children, Dobby. I can hard-"

"They will be safe enough, Harry Potter. All elves at Hogwarts will respond to any threat upon them"

"Why?"

"Why not?" replied Dobby. "They have not been forced to do this, but the elves _choose_ to do this You saved my life and the lives of elves everywhere… Why not?"

"Maybe another time" Harry said. "I was wondering if you could help me out"

"Dobby would be delighted" the elf beamed at Harry. "What does Master Harry Potter want?"

"I want your advice on what to wear"

"Dobby advises clothes"

"Harry wonders if Dobby would like to be twatted on the end of his nose" Harry grinned at the elf. "I need you help on what to wear, Dobby. I have been invited to a night out with a gi… a couple of people. I haven't been on a night out like this for a while, and I wanted you to pick something fitting and in fashion"

"Dobby understands" the elf said. "If Dobby may be so bold, may Dobby have a seat and a drink?"

"Harry will allow him to do so" Harry got him a coke – one of the elf's secret vices.

"What preferences does Harry Potter have?"

"Mmm… A good question, Dobby" Harry mused. "I would have to say that I would prefer something with reds and blacks. Something that is smart looking but is also very comfortable"

"Dobby has just the thing" the elf said. "Dobby has been meaning to give you it tomorrow for a birthday gift, but Dobby sees no harm in it being given now if it would bring Harry Potter much happiness"

"Would you mind bringing it in an hour or so?" Harry asked. "I want a nice hot bath, relax and grab a little something to eat before going out"

"Dobby has an idea as how Master Harry Potter can relax"

"How?" asked Harry. "I don't want a potion"

"You will not be taking a potion, but Dobby knows a good way for Harry to relax"

"Sweet"

"Take off your clothes"

#

"The massage is a good idea, Dobby"

"I am not Dobby. I am Winky"

"Winky, that's enough. Please find Dobby and tell him that I will find his skinny hide and rip him limb from limb"

#

"I like the get up" said Luna. Dobby had given Harry a pair of black trousers with a red stripe running up each leg to the waist. He had a white undershirt with a ridged cuff and collar and a crimson red jacket with a flapped kerchief to go on the top – secured by a white strap that ran over his right shoulder. A belt with a customised star completed the entire look.

"Yes, I have an excellent tailor" Harry chuckled. He made a note to pay Dobby back for getting him a fully kitted out Starfleet uniform. "So… what am I getting myself into?" he asked.

"We've brought you here to meet a rather fetching young woman" Parvati said.

"Huh?" Luna blinked at her. "I thought we were going with 'Operation Get Harry Laid'?" she sighed.

"If you don't shut up" Padma said, "We'll send you back to Buckbeak. That girl's fucking goofy…" she said to Harry.

"Oh, I've never fucked Goofy" said Luna dreamily. "Minnie Mouse, on the other hand… Anyway, your girl is just entering now, Harry" and Harry turned to see Susan walking in dressed in a silver dress with hints of gold thread here and there. As she blushed heavily and made her way over, followed by all the male sets of eyes in the room, Padma leaned over and gently pushed Harry's mouth shut. Susan's already evident beauty was enhanced by the pushed up bust and the light coating of make up. It was not in Hermione's league – nothing ever would – but Harry would be damned if it didn't come close.

"Hi, Susan" Harry gulped.

"Hi" Susan smiled. "I'm your date"

"I'm looking at boobies" Harry said absently. Susan's more then generous proportioned chest was pushed up and out.

"Pleased to meet you, Looking At Boobies" Susan giggled like a school girl as she sat at the table. Over the next hour, Harry found he had forgotten about Hermione's death and his loneliness and enjoyed the company of another friend and attractive woman. Just as they finished dessert, Luna suddenly gripped the table cloth so tight her knuckles went white.

"Luna?" Padma was concerned about her former housemate.

"My waters just broke" the blond said.

"Come this way… You can use the Floo to get to St Mungos" said a waiter.

"Actually, Harry said knowledgably as he looked under the table where Luna had her legs in the air and apart which allowed him to see a clawed hoof, "I think you better call for a Vet"

#

"Saviour of the magical world, the Boy-Who-Lived, Prefect, Head Boy and Quidditch Champion… those are things I can live with" Harry said tiredly a few hours later, "But I am _not_ a bloody _midwife_" he glanced at a worn out looking Susan. "I guess as dates go that would have to rank amongst the most memorable in the history of human kind" and his date laughed.

"I certainly got my money's worth…" she agreed.

"Say, Sue, does Hannah know you're with a bloke?" Harry asked. It was never certain about their relationship, though Harry had, over the years, had a number of private thoughts about the subject. To be fair and honest, he didn't give two hoots about same sex relationships and was of the opinion that if two people loved each other that they should be together – whatever the pairings and be allowed to marry.

"Who do you think brought the dress?" the woman shrugged. This caused her breasts to rise and fall – sending Harry into a reboot mode and his eyes to glaze over. "Did you think that we were…"

"Yes" replied Harry, "But you should know that I don't give a damn about that sort of stuff at all"

"Nothing like that" said Susan, understanding appearing on her features. "We found it easier and cheaper if we were to get a place together. Once I get the Head of family status, we'll be moving to the Bones Mansion"

"So the question remains – Why Me?" Harry asked, gulping another Firewhiskey down.

"I thought I would see what happened tonight" the young woman shrugged. "And I have to say, Mr Potter, that I kind of liked it. I would be most interested in a repeat performance, and I shall work most hard to find a pregnant half animal carrying woman you can help give birth"

"You do that, I'll go back in time and let Voldemort kill me" Harry said, and Susan was unsure if he meant it or not.

#

A couple of months later, Harry sat his kids down in the living room of Grimmauld Place and called a family meeting – waiting for Dobby, Hedwig and Crookshanks to arrive. The twins were not best amused as they had wanted to go and play with the muggle children in the park, and neither of them could understand why their father wanted to keep them inside on a lovely day.

"I want to talk about something that is important. It doesn't affect Hedwig, Crookshanks or Dobby that much, but I value their friendship and advice. Now, you know that nice lady I have been seeing quite a bit of?" and the twins nodded, "Well I have decided I would like her to move in with us"

"Why?" asked the twins at the same time.

"Because, I hope, we'd like to get married" Harry said.

"Why?"

"Well… Sometimes people want to get married to people they love" Harry said.

"Can I marry you, Daddy?" asked his daughter. This caused Harry to feel fuzzy inside and he smiled a bit.

"If I could, I would marry you in an instant, my beautiful little Princess" Harry chuckled. "Getting married to somebody means you love them very much and want to spend the rest of your life with them. The only problem is that the lady Daddy wants to marry already has a girl friend"

"Ewwwww" the twins chorused.

"That is icky" Thomas added.

"Now what have I taught you two?" Harry asked sternly.

"Never use a sharp knife?" asked Thomas.

"Put clothes on even if it is hot outside?" Cassiopeia asked.

"No…" Harry wondered if he should stop the Weasley twins from babysitting. "It is that it doesn't matter if you are a girl liking a girl or a boy liking a boy – just be in love with and trust them"

"Does this mean you will stop liking Mummy?" asked Thomas.

"I still love your mother" Harry replied sadly, "But I think that the pair of you need a mummy badly. Besides, you both like Susan a lot" and the twins looked at each other before shrugging.

"Okay" they chorused.

"Go out and play, but BE SAFE" he warned.

"We will" they said.

"You know" said Crookshanks, "I think things will work out for the best"

"Dobby agrees" the elf nodded.

"And" said Hedwig, "I am sure that Hermione would have approved of everything that you are doing to make Cassiopeia and Thomas happy"

"I hope so" replied Harry.

"I see one great thing for myself out of this" Crookshanks stretched out lazily on the chair and then curled back up.

"Dobby wonders what that is"

"Harry'll get to stroke some real pussy instead of patting me"

**A/N:**

**A bit of a while since the last update, but I have been busy doing other things and taking some time off writing HP to start two other fics. I am also making a couple of videos as well for another fandom.**

**Anyway, this will be the first of three planned releases - Today, tomorrow and the day after. I hope you enjoy them**

**Regards**

**Pixel**


End file.
